El cambio
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Loki cayó de Asgard, conoció a la mujer a la que le prometió a su hermano, haría una visita. Pero poco sabía que Jane Foster lo cambiaría tanto como lo hizo con Thor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 1.**

"_Debo volver a Asgard, pero te doy mi palabra: volveré por ti."_

Jane despertó empapada en sudor frío. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente a la oscuridad que estaba en su tráiler, mientras se sentaba rápidamente en un intento por calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Jane contuvo la respiración. Su corazón se tranquilizó, pero un molesto dolor le siguió después.

Esa era la cuarta ocasión esta semana que revivía ese recuerdo en sus sueños. Se estaba volviendo un sueño común; desde que Thor la había dejado hace seis meses, su mente simplemente no lo podía dejar ir; no podía dejar ir su cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules…

Detente Jane, sólo estas haciendo esto aún peor para ti, pensó. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se obligó a sí misma a olvidar el dolor en su corazón.

Suspirando profundamente, Jane sacó las piernas debajo de las cobijas y las movió hacia el borde de la cama. Caminó hacia el frente del tráiler y se puso un par de tenis y un suéter que encontró sobre la mesa. Tomó las llaves del laboratorio que estaban cerca de la puerta del tráiler y las metió en su bolsillo. Ajustándolo más en sus hombros, Jane abrió la puerta del tráiler y caminó hacia la noche.

Caminó hacia el laboratorio, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Erik estaba dormido en una de las habitaciones en la parte trasera, y también Darcy. Caminando hacia la cocina, Jane vio el reloj en una de las paredes.

2:08 am.

Suspiró y tomó las llaves de la camioneta que estaban en una de las mesas de cristal del laboratorio. Jane dejó el laboratorio y prendió la camioneta, no completamente segura de hacia donde quería escapar.

* * *

"_¡Lo pude haber hecho, Padre! ¡Lo pude haber hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por nosotros!"_

"_No, Loki."_

Luz cegadora.

Caída libre.

Loki cayó a través del espacio a una velocidad increíble. A pesar de que estaba cayendo increíblemente rápido, todo se sentía muy lento. Recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Recuerdos de su infancia.

"_Ambos nacieron para ser reyes."_

De repente, la luz se apagó y la oscuridad llenó su visión.

Dolor inmenso.

No podía respirar, y Loki peleaba por saber en donde había terminando. Después de que los puntos oscuros se aclararon de su visión, pudo ver donde había caído exactamente.

Midgard.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera traducción de Thor, y espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mí. Cualquier duda, queja o comentario, los invito a que dejen un review :)**

**xsxbx **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 2.**

Jane había pasado cada día de los últimos seis meses trabajando y mejorando la Teoría Foster; S.H.I.E.L.D. la había traído abordo como una de sus científicos principales después de que Thor regresó a Asgard. La única razón por la que accedió a estar en la investigación fue porque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Thor y finalmente reunirse con él.

Jane suspiró y apagó la camioneta. Se bajó y se sentó en medio del diseño celta que estaba en la arena del desierto.

Después de algunos meses, Jane se encontró conduciendo al lugar donde había conocido a Thor por primera vez, y después una y otra vez. Se sentía cercana a él aquí, y cada vez que se acercaba al intrincado diseño que había dejado el Bifrost, la esperanza en su corazón se regeneraba. Jane sentía paz aquí.

Se recargó en sus palmas y cruzó los tobillos frente a ella; miró al cielo claro. Las constelaciones siempre habían sido su compañía constante, siempre, desde que era una niña. Jane siempre encontró cierto nivel de confort hacia el vasto y estrellado cielo, especialmente desde la muerte de sus padres.

Jane cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Intentó alejar los pensamientos que llenaban su mente de tristeza. En su lugar se enfocó en la fría brisa de la noche que recorría su cabello castaño, y en la tranquilidad que la rodeaba.

Mientras Jane comenzaba a sentirse un poco más calmada y menos desesperanzada, escuchó un extraño sonido. Abriendo los ojos, miró hacia el cielo y jadeó. Tormentosas nubes se habían formado bastante rápido, y giraban arriba de su cabeza. Un trueno resonó fuertemente, y brillantes luces comenzaron a girar. Un nombre cruzó la mente de Jane mientras se alejaba de ahí.

_Thor._

Finalmente de pie, Jane corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta para protegerse de los poderosos vientos. El viento hizo que el cabello le cubriera el rostro, y Jane se encontró tratando de alejar todo el cabello poniéndolo detrás de las orejas para poder ver cuando Thor llegara.

La emoción que creció dentro de ella estaba a punto de estallar. Su corazón se aceleró con la esperanza de que Thor regresara por ella, y sólo por ella. Una explosión de luz blanca ocurrió frente a su visión, y cerró los ojos, girándose.

Todo se detuvo. El viento se quedó en silencio. Jane abrió los ojos y fue recibida por la oscuridad. Le tomó un momento a sus ojos poder ajustarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, comenzó a correr hacia el punto en el que las nubes habían descendido. Mientras el polvo se asentaba, Jane sintió que algo no estaba bien. Incluso aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver que la figura que estaba en el desértico suelo no era Thor.

* * *

Él intentó sentarse recargado en los hombros, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo previno de hacerlo. Su respiración se volvió irregular, y cerró los ojos de nuevo; intentó invocar algo de magia para curar más rápido sus heridas, pero se sentía demasiado débil. Mientras intentaba de nueva cuenta sentarse, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía audiencia.

Loki estaba siendo observado.

Apretó los dientes y se obligó a sentarse. Inhaló erráticamente ante el dolor que sentía en su abdomen y su cabeza. Escuchó un repentino movimiento a su derecha, y después sintió una pequeña mano apoyada en su espalda.

-Oh Dios, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó una voz llena de pánico. Era la voz de una mujer mortal. Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. Loki intentó responder; quería que la mortal lo dejara solo, que lo dejara sanar por su cuenta, pero no podía pensar en una forma lo suficientemente coherente para dar una clara respuesta.

-¿Puedes pararte?- La mujer mortal preguntó de nuevo. Loki sabía que no podría ponerse de pie, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, la mortal lo empujó cuidosamente para que pudiera sentarse completamente y puso su brazo sobre uno de los hombros de ella.

-Por favor ayúdame aquí. Ponte de pie por favor; necesito que me ayudes para así poder ayudarte.- La mujer pidió suavemente. Loki, sintiendo que esta mujer no lo dejaría solo, decidió cooperar. Apretando los dientes, se movió para poder ponerse de pie.

-Ahí lo tienes. Son solo unos cuantos metros para llegar a la camioneta. Vamos, puedes hacerlo.- La mujer lo alentó tranquilamente. _Insufrible_, pensó. Decidió que la dejaría apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Sorprendentemente, la mortal era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ella soportó mucho de su peso sin quejarse; sólo dirigió el camino en dirección a su vehículo. Ella era al menos 30 o 40 centímetros más baja que él. Intentó caminar derecho, pero el dolor en su abdomen no se lo permitió.

La mortal lo llevó hacia un lado del vehículo y abrió la puerta.

-Sólo pon un pie aquí e intenta levantarte un poco… sí, así.- Lo ánimo dulcemente. Una vez que Loki estuvo sentado, la mortal se subió en el escalón de metal bajo la puerta y comenzó a acercarse hacia su hombro. Loki dio un respingo.

-Relájate, es sólo el cinturón de seguridad. Por seguridad.- Dijo calmadamente. Saco el cinturón y lo estiró frente a su pecho. Loki se tensó debido a la proximidad. Ella pareció sentir su agresividad, así que no se tardó más de lo estrictamente necesario. El cinturón encajó en su lugar y la mortal bajó del vehículo y cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia el otro lado y subió. Loki escuchó el extraño sonido del motor del vehículo, y miró a través de la ventana a las estrellas mientras el vehículo comenzaba a moverse. Las constelaciones Midgardianas no eran tan brillantes como las de Asgard.

_Otra razón por la que Midgard y sus habitantes son inferiores a Asgard_, pensó Loki para sí mismo. Su visión se nubló aún más, y antes de que se diera cuenta, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no me tardé nada en el capitulo. Este y el anterior son bastante cortos, pero los siguientes ya vienen más completos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capítulo 3.**

Jane llegó al laboratorio. Había conducido como una loca, no enteramente segura de cuán herido estaba el hombre.

_¿Tan siquiera es humano?_ Pensó Jane para sí misma. _Probablemente no, si cayó del Bifrost._

Apagando la camioneta, se bajó de ella. Decidiendo que sería más fácil abrir la puerta del laboratorio que tratarla de abrirla con un peso muerto en su hombro, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su suéter. Jane se movió rápido; y pensó momentáneamente en despertar o no a Erik. Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no hacerlo. Jane corrió de nuevo hacia la camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

_Demonios_, pensó. Se había desmayado. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un peso muerto completo. Jane dudó momentáneamente, pero sabía que tenía que llevarlo dentro del laboratorio, y eso le dio algo de motivación. Esperando que tal vez sólo estuviera dormido, sacudió su hombro cuidadosamente. No hubo respuesta. Jane suspiró y se acercó a sus piernas para desabrochar el cinturón. Se ruborizó ligeramente; su estatura era tan pequeña que inclinarse de esa manera desde debajo de la camioneta parecía inapropiado.

Jane quitó el cinturón del pecho del hombre y miró la escena frente a ella momentáneamente. En su mente, estaba tratando de decidir cual sería la mejor manera de bajarlo de la camioneta. Y finalmente se decidió por hacer lo mismo que había hecho cuando lo trajo a la camioneta. Puso uno de sus brazos en su hombro y lo movió cuidadosamente del asiento.

Después de algunos minutos, Jane logró sacarlo completamente de la camioneta. Puso su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, escuchó un gruñido; el repentino movimiento lo había despertado ligeramente. Jane sólo podía esperar. Intentó levantarlo sólo lo suficiente para poder ayudarlo a entrar, pero su peso muerto terminó empujándola hacia la camioneta. Se estremeció ante el repentino dolor en su cadera.

-Quédate conmigo. Sólo falta un poco para que puedas descansar. Sólo… intenta caminar para que pueda ayudarte a entrar. Por favor.- Pidió Jane suavemente. Su cabeza colgó en respuesta. Jane comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, soportando todo su peso. Casi se caen en el proceso; él debía ser fácil unos 30 centímetros más alta que ella. Jane estaba sorprendida de tener la habilidad de poder soportarlo.

_Piernas, por favor no se rindan ahora_, pidió silenciosamente Jane.

Jane logró entrar al laboratorio y recostó al hombre en el sillón. Jadeó ligeramente y movió una silla junto a él. Se sentó y pudo observar por primera vez al misterioso hombre. Su complexión era bastante ligera, similar a la de un alabastro; su rostro era afilado y angular. Sus pómulos claramente definidos, así como su mandíbula. Su oscuro cabello contrastaba con su pálido rostro. Se enrizaba ligeramente en las puntas, y enmarcaba su rostro. Su boca estaba ligeramente curvada hacia abajo, como si estuviera pensando. Su apariencia causó que Jane pensara en la realeza; incluso la forma de su nariz sugería nobleza. Estaba vestido con una pesada armadura, y gruesas ropas. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que pesaba más de lo que debería, pensó. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero no demasiado; estaba en forma.

Jane, actuando simplemente por impulso, se acercó para mover un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Recargándose de nuevo, lo miró por última vez. Jane pensó que era guapo, pero entonces pensó que esa palabra no le hacía justicia. Todo sobre él tenía una natural y oscura belleza.

Antes de que terminara de mirar al extraño de la noche, Jane se puso de pie. Tenía que decirle a Erik antes de que se diera cuenta por la mañana. Jane caminó hacia la parte de atrás del laboratorio, dando algunas miradas hacia atrás, donde se encontraba el extraño descansando en el sillón.

Cuando Jane llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Erik, tocó suavemente. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tocar, sólo que esta vez un poco más fuerte y esperó. Escuchó el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose y los murmullos de alguien molesto que fue despertado tan rudamente. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre mayor, ya entrado en sus cincuentas, con una amable mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Jane? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Erik, un poco más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado a Jane.

-¡Shh, Erik! No pasa nada malo, bueno, tal vez. No lo sé, pero hay algo que necesito que veas- dijo Jane, tratando de asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? -preguntó Erik en un ruidoso murmullo. Una segunda puerta se abrió, revelando a una muy dormida Darcy.

-No lo creo, Erik. –dijo Jane.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Darcy gruñonamente. Jane suspiró.

-Sólo vengan. –dijo Jane, resignada.

-¡Es tan guapo! –dijo Darcy, ahora completamente despierta. Jane había prendido la luz de la cocina, iluminando parcialmente con ello el cuerpo del extraño.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, Jane? –preguntó Erik con urgencia. Sonaba aprensivo. Jane lo miró, y vio como su boca se tensaba en una línea. Pero Erik no quitó sus ojos del extraño recostado en el sofá.

-Lo encontré en el sitio. –dijo Jane. Ella sabía que no tenía que explicar donde; ambos, Darcy y Erik sabían a que lugar se refería. Un cargado silencio llenó el aire.

-Lo que no puedo entender es cómo fue que cargaste todo ese peso tú sola desde la camioneta hasta aquí; ¡El tipo es como _tres_ veces tú tamaño! –exclamó Darcy. Esa era la razón por la que Jane le agradaba tanto Darcy. Ella era inteligente, sí, pero a la vez también tenía una mente muy simple.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? –preguntó Erik, aún distante.

-Bueno, no podía dormir, así que fui al sitio a ver las estrellas y calmarme un poco. –respondió Jane. Dejó de lado el hecho de que conducía al lugar al menos dos veces por semana.

-¿Y sólo así, lo _encontraste_ ahí? ¿Fue atacado? –inquirió Erik, un poco confundido.

-Bueno, no. No sólo lo encontré. Él… él cayó de la misma manera que… -Jane no pudo decir su nombre.

-¿Thor lo hizo? –terminó Darcy por ella. El rostro de Erik perdió su color.

-Oh Dios… -dijo Erik bajo su respiración. Jane lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué? –Jane y Darcy preguntaron al unísono.

-Jane, ¿sabes quien es? –preguntó Erik. Su tono captó toda su atención, así como el modo en que su rostro cambio por completo para combinar con él.

-No. –respondió Jane insegura. Ambas, Darcy y Jane intercambiaron miradas, inseguras de que decir.

-Jane esto es serio. Acabas de encontrar al hermano de Thor, el Dios nórdico de las travesuras; has salvado a Loki.

La mente de Jane regresó a los recuerdos de hace seis meses; su mente fue directo al recuerdo del Destroyer.

_Loki… él fue quien mandó al Destroyer. Él fue quien quebró el cuello de Thor y casi destruyó todo Puente Antiguo,_ pensó Jane. El color se fue de su rostro. Estas noticias volvieron a abrir las heridas que sintió cuando vio a Thor volar por la calle, vagamente vivo.

-¿Qué? –logró decir Jane. Miró entre Erik y Darcy. Darcy estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. La preocupación se hizo palpable en el rostro de Erik.

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! -dijo Jane, con su mente girando. Miró hacia la durmiente figura en el sillón. Se veía tan tranquilo; no podía entender como es que _él_ pudo haber hecho aquellas terribles cosas hacia tantos meses atrás. En su mente, Jane había imaginado a Loki mucho más amenazador, y más…. Bueno, _más_. Loki se veía tan ligero en comparación con Thor, y no se parecían nada; de hecho, no podía encontrar ninguna similitud física más que la estatura.

El silencio que llenó la habitación era estrepitoso. La cara de Jane había caído; sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión y negación.

-Jane, en verdad es él. Te lo juro. –suspiró. –Mira; ¿recuerdas aquellas historias que te conté? ¿Aquellas que me leyeron cuando era niño? –preguntó Erik. Jane asintió.

-Bueno, en esas historias, Loki siempre es descrito como el antítesis de Thor, especialmente en apariencia. Él siempre causa problemas a los demás sólo por diversión. Él es peligroso, Jane. –dijo Erik con urgencia.

-Sí, pero eso dijiste de Thor, ¡y mira cuán equivocado estabas! –dijo Jane. A este punto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba aferrando de un hilo, pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Jane, eso fue diferente. Ahora sabemos que esas cosas existen, que los _dioses_ existen, el juego ha cambiado. Tú viste como él envió a esa cosa detrás de Thor hace seis meses; ¡tú viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer! ¡Y había otros tres dioses nórdicos tratando de pelear con él! ¿Podrías imaginar lo que haría ahora que está físicamente _aquí_? ¿Y cuán vulnerables estamos sin Thor y sus amigos? –Erik trató de razonar con ella. Jane no quería pelear con Erik, sabía que él tenía un buen punto. La habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras contemplaban su situación.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos con él? –preguntó Darcy, rompiendo el silencio. Su pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de Jane. Darcy miró entre Jane y Erik, buscando una respuesta. Jane y Erik intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

-Bueno, si no pueden decidir ahora, volveré a la cama. –dijo Darcy, saliendo del laboratorio principal. Jane finalmente habló después de un momento.

-Darcy tiene un punto, sabes. Si no lo quieres aquí, ¿Qué sé supone que haremos con él? Es decir, si él es como Thor, no querrá a ningún hospital picándolo y molestándolo, y no creo que ni siquiera sea humano llevarlo de nuevo al desierto y que se alimente por su cuenta. Además, no es cómo si pudiera hablarle a Thor para pedirle que venga por Loki. –Jane razonó en voz alta. Miró a su mentor. Él sólo suspiró. -Podría quedarse algunos días.

-Eso está fuera de cuestión. ¿Acaso no escuchaste ninguna palabra de lo que dije, Jane? Él es un hombre buscado, ahora que está en la Tierra, debo agregar. –dijo Erik, pensando en S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Erik, será sólo por un rato; ¡Sólo hasta que mejore! No está en condiciones como para lastimar a alguien, ¿así que porque no dejar que se cure aquí? –preguntó Jane. Erik no respondió inmediatamente. Jane la dio una mirada suplicante y se mordió el labio. Usualmente hacia eso cuando era niña, e incluso funcionaba de vez en cuando ahora. Erik tensó su mandíbula.

-Está bien, Jane. Está bien. Pero tienes que prometerme que una vez que esté curado, se irá. ¿Entendido? –dijo Erik severamente. Jane asintió. Caminó hacia Jane y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Iré a dormir. Tú también deberías hacerlo. –sugirió amablemente, dejando a Jane con sus pensamientos. Erik sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que la compasión no había sido la razón por la cual Jane decidió que Loki se quedara. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su habitación.

Después de que Erik se fue, Jane se sentó de nuevo en la silla junto al sofá. Un millón de pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza, y no podía seguirles el ritmo. Pasó una nerviosa mano por su cabello, tratando de pensar en que hacer después.

Mientras ella pensaba en lo que Erik había dicho antes, sobre el hombre siendo Loki Hijo de Odín, miró al durmiente dios en su sillón. No pudo evitar pensar en la idea de que tenía el mismísimo Dios de las Travesuras en su laboratorio.

Suspiró y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida desde que sus padres murieron, Jane se sintió perdida; no podía dejarlo en un hospital y esperar lo mejor. Incluso aunque dejara a los doctores examinarlo, definitivamente abría anormalidades que demostrarían que no era humano, y entonces habría más pruebas. _Cómo una rata de laboratorio_, pensó Jane.

Una parte de Jane estaba rota; pensó en el día en que el Destroyer vino a la Tierra y casi mató a todos en su camino, y todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y odio hacia Loki. La mera idea de que él pudiera matar a su hermano, así como las vidas de muchas personas inocentes, con o sin razón, era incomprensible para ella. Esa parte de ella quería desesperadamente entregar a Loki a S.H.I.E.L.D, dejarlo lidiar con él como pudieran.

Pero también estaba su lado más científico, una parte más lógica de ella que siempre buscaba respuestas. Las asechaba. Jane quería saber más sobre Asgard, y el concepto de viajar entre los mundos. Quería saber sobre cada posibilidad en su teoría que fuera o no cierta. Pero, lo que más quería era saber sobre Thor; Jane esperaba que Loki pudiera decirle si Thor estaba o no vivo, y si iba a cumplir su promesa de volver por ella.

La respiración de Jane se atoró mientras intentaba dejar de lado los pensamientos negativos. Toda su vida, tuvo que vivir con la negatividad de otros; ahora no podía darse ese lujo. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la cocina para apagar la luz. El cansancio la golpeó cuando se puso de pie, y supo que tenía que dormir un poco. En lugar de volver al tráiler, decidió dormir en el laboratorio, sólo en caso de que Loki despertara. Jane se sentó en sillón junto al de Loki y empezó a quedarse dormida.

Había tomado su decisión, aunque su corazón pesara. Jane decidió que cuidaría a Loki hasta que se recuperara, pero necesitaba respuestas, de una manera u otra. Y estaba dispuesta a obtenerlas, incluso aunque la matara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capítulo 4.**

_Estaban cara a cara en la bóveda de armas, Odín sobre las escaleras y Loki mirándolo desde el suelo. Odín miró a Loki pasivamente, su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción. Su respiración se había vuelto ruidosa, pero Loki estaba demasiado distraído como para notarlo. Tres palabras rondaban su mente, y no podía sacarlas de ahí._

_Gigante de Hielo._

_Eso era lo que él era, lo que siempre había sido. Loki siempre había sabido que era diferente, pero nunca imaginó que sería un Gigante de Hielo. _

_El dolor creció en él, amenazando con consumirlo. Le dio una herida mirada al Padre de todo. El hombre que lo crio en su reino como uno de los suyos y al que nunca le importó lo que Loki era. Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus cristalinos ojos. El hombre en quién más confiaba, le había mentido. Sobre todo. Ahora todo tenía sentido; Loki finalmente entendió porque Odín siempre había sido tan distante con él durante su infancia._

_-Pudiste decirme lo que era desde el principio, ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? –preguntó Loki, tratando de controlar su voz._

_-Eres mi hijo. Yo sólo quería protegerte de la verdad. –Odín respondió débilmente. Loki luchó para responder sin quebrarse emocionalmente._

_-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué soy el… el monstro, la pesadilla con la que asustan los padres a sus hijos? –Loki logró decir._

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron. Le tomó un momento despertar completamente. Sus alrededores eran desconocidos, y su corazón entró en pánico momentáneamente mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba. Loki estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y pensó fuertemente sobre donde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí.

_Luz cegadora_. El Bifrost.

_Oscuridad_. Midgard.

Fue después de la oscuridad que Loki tuvo dificultad para recordar como es que había llegado a ese extraño lugar.

_Una voz. Suplicante e insistente_. Loki abrió los ojos y repentinamente recordó a la mortal que lo encontró. _Ella debió de haberme traído aquí_, Loki pensó para sí mismo. Se sintió paralizado; sus piernas se sentían como si estuvieran hechas de plomo, y sus brazos como si estuvieran llenos de arena. Cuando finalmente pensó que tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, el dolor en su abdomen gritó en protestas. Suspiró, y se resignó a descansar de nuevo.

_Tal vez también pueda pensar en una manera de escapar de este maldito lugar_, pensó Loki para sí mismo agriamente. Comenzó a pensar a donde podría ir, pero la decepción de Odín aún se sentía fresca en su mente.

_No, Loki._

Loki comenzó a sudar, y su respiración se volvió irregular. Presionó su mano contra su abdomen e hizo una mueca. Algo estaba definitivamente roto, y sentía que sangraba internamente. Movió su mano hacia el molesto dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cautelosamente tocó el lugar donde sentía más dolor. Mientras quitaba su mano, sus dedos estaban llenos de sangre.

Loki uso la poca energía que le quedaba para sanar lo que pudo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, tan firmemente como pudo. Aclaró su mente y pensó en las heridas supuso que tenía, y trabajó en arreglarlas.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Loki estaba comenzando a frustrarse. _¿Por qué mi magia no está funcionando?_ Se preguntó para sí mismo. Siempre sabía cuando su magia comenzaba a trabajar: se sentía como un susurro vacío, pero siempre estaba ahí. Pero, de alguna manera, esta era una excepción. Loki no sentía la familiar sensación de magia corriendo por sus venas. Loki apretó sus puños y resistió las ganas de gritar en frustración. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, pero incluso la idea de conjurar magia se escapó de su mente.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

Jane despertó la siguiente mañana cuando el sol del desierto aún estaba saliendo. Había tenido una noche bastante difícil. No había ninguna sorpresa en eso. El cuello le dolía por haber dormido en el sofá, y sus piernas estaban entumidas. Se estiró, y miró hacia el sofá. Su corazón se aceleró, pero regresó a su ritmo habitual. Por un pequeño momento, Jane había olvidado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Loki aún seguía dormido en el sillón. _Cansado, sin duda_, pensó Jane para sí misma simpáticamente. Casi tan pronto como la simpatía alcanzó su corazón, la empujó y se recordó a sí misma quien estaba durmiendo en el laboratorio. En lugar de llorar por los dolorosos recuerdos de hacia seis meses, Jane se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para hacer café. Ni Erik ni Darcy estaban despiertos aún, pero hizo suficiente café para todos sólo en caso. Una vez que el café terminó de hervir, Jane puso un poco en una taza y decidió sentarse en el techo por un rato.

Jane caminó lentamente hacia ahí, su cuerpo aun despertando de su noche sin descanso. Incluso después de haber traído a Loki al laboratorio, Jane aún no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas de cada horrible cosa que pudo haberle pasado a Thor cuando este regresó a Asgard y que pudo haberlo obstaculizado de volver por ella.

La garganta de Jane se cerró al momento en que las pesadillas alcanzaron su corazón, Jane se obligó a pensar en otras cosas. Y realmente, tenía que hacerlo; a pesar de que había decidido cuidar a Loki hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, no había pensado en la información específica que quería de él. Esperaba que pudiera explicar su teoría sobre viajes inter-dimensionales lo suficientemente claro para Loki y con ello, tal vez, él podría validarlo o declararlo ilógico. Jane recordaba haber leído uno de esos libros de mitología nórdica que Loki era uno de los más, sino es que el más astuto de los dioses nórdicos. A pesar de su naturaliza traviesa, se decía que es extremadamente inteligente. Jane sólo podía esperar que pudiera ayudarla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de tener que ser hospitalaria con Loki, se sentó en la silla de jardín y vio al sol salir del rosado cielo. Usualmente Jane no era una mala persona, pero encontraba difícil no pensar en Loki de otra manera que no fuera malvadas.

_Tal vez Erik tiene razón; tal vez no es una buena idea que se quede aquí_, pensó Jane. Tomó un sorbo del caliente café y suspiró. Las siguientes semanas serían un reto; Jane pudo sentirlo por el nivel de incomodidad que se sintió en el laboratorio desde el momento en que entró.

Caminando hacia la máquina de café, Jane rellenó su taza. Entonces caminó hacia el sillón y sentó en la mesa de centro justo frente a ella. Miró de nuevo a Erik, y por la expresión en su rostro, podía decir, que le estaba advirtiendo. _Ten cuidado, Jane._

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron lentamente, y parecía que estaba observando sus alrededores. Jane decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó insegura. Su mirada cayó en ella, fría y calculadora. Su expresión facial permaneció neutral mientras buscaba su rostro. Sus brillantes esmeraldas capturaron a las suyas, y le tomó un momento a Jane darse cuenta de que él esperaba algún tipo de explicación de por qué ella le estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, olvidé mis modales. Mi nombre es Jane. Jane Foster. Te traje aquí ayer después de que golpeaste la Tierra. –agregó. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y su mandíbula se tensó. Su boca forma una línea y la miró con una intensidad incomparable. Loki sintió que este era un golpe de buena suerte; tal vez podría llevar a cabo su revancha contra Thor ahora que Jane estaba a su alcance. No dijo nada, esperando a que Jane continuara.

-Bueno, ya sé quien eres. Tú eres Loki Hijo de Odín, Dios nórdico de las travesuras. –dijo con un toque de resentimiento. Loki se tensó ante el apellido que Jane usó_. Hijo de Odín_. Intentó sentarse, pero Jane protestó. En su lugar, se levantó un poco sobre sus codos, aunque sólo fue un poco.

-No haría eso si fuera tú. Estás muy herido por el impacto de haber golpeado la Tierra. No quería inspeccionar tus heridas sin que estuvieras despierto, así que realmente no sé en que partes estás herido. –dijo Jane. Aun así, Loki no respondió. Jane asumió que Loki la estaba examinando; su suposición era correcta. Loki había tomado en cuenta todo lo que ella había dicho y estaba determinando como podría hacer uso de ella. Él sabía que tenía que planear todo cuidadosamente; como siempre. La única diferencia era que él estaba sin poderes para hacer algo, dejándolo en su situación indefensa.

-Mira, no espero que lo aprecies, pero tengo algo que ofrecerte. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a que te recuperes de tus heridas físicas y darte un techo donde dormir temporalmente a cambio de información. –continuó Jane, su expresión cambiando de agradable a negocios. Loki alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué tipo de información? –preguntó. Era la primera vez que Jane lo escuchaba hablar. Su voz era bien articulada, y tenía un toque de un acento extraño.

Al principio, sentía desconfianza, pero pronto la desconfianza se convirtió en genuina curiosidad. ¿Qué podría tener él para ofrecerle en términos de información que fuera útil para ella? De repente, Loki sumó dos más dos: ella quería información sobre Thor. Jane se movió un poco, pero Loki podía decir que ella se sentía incómoda.

-Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí. Pero por ahora, te estoy ofreciendo asistencia. ¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntó Jane planamente. Loki la miró cauteloso, pero asintió eventualmente.

-Bien. Revisaré tus heridas en un rato, ¿te parece? –ofreció Jane, su tono mucho más suave. Loki asintió una vez más, y Jane se puso de pie, caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina. Él estaba siendo observado por las otras dos figuras que no había notado antes. La expresión del hombre mayor estaba puesta en él, con una mezcla de sospecha e incertidumbre. La segunda, la de la joven mujer, parecía estar absorta en él.

Volviéndose a recargar en su espalda, Loki puso una mano sobre sus ojos para evitar las miradas de las dos personas adicionales en la habitación. Tenía que comenzar a planear una manera de escapar de este lugar. Entre menos se quedara aquí, mejor. Entonces Loki decidió que cualquier información que decidiera darle a Jane Foster sería media-verdad y vaga. No quería darle la satisfacción de pensar que él le debía algo. Loki no le debía a nadie.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favoritos! Hasta el próximo cap :)**

**_Silvia,_ en serio quería responderte, pero al menos lo haré aquí... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes, no hay presiones ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thor pertene a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capítulo 5.**

Jane se encontró a sí misma yendo hacia el techo de nuevo. Era medio día, y se estaba debatiendo sobre ayudar aun a o no a Loki. El día progresivamente se volvió más caluroso, y Jane amarró su suéter sobre sus hombros. El sol del desierto se sentía bien en su piel, y cerró los ojos, recargándose en la silla de jardín. Por algunos minutos, Jane pudo estar en paz por algunos minutos ininterrumpidos antes de que la puerta del techo sonara. Los sonidos de los pasos le eran familiares, y abrió los ojos. Erik se sentó junto a ella, en la siguiente silla.

-Buenas tardes, Jane. –dijo Erik. Su tono parecía preocupado, pero no molesto con ella.

-Hey, Erik. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa. El silencio apareció entre ellos, expectante. Jane, sintiéndose ligeramente aprehensiva, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Erik, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Jane. Lo que sea. –respondió reverentemente, adoptando su tono paternal. Desde que sus padres murieron hace tiempo, Erik automáticamente llenó la posición de la figura paterna en su vida. Erik siempre había estado ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Crees que hago lo correcto? Sé honesto, por favor. –Se sentó y se giró hacia Erik. Su ceño se frunció pensativo. Jane podía decir que estaba pensando cuidadosamente en qué decir. Más silencio.

-¿Qué estás pensando? Por favor, dime. –pidió Jane. No le gustaba cuando no le podían dar respuestas al instante.

-¿Preferirías la respuesta lógica o la ética? –preguntó Erik pensativamente.

-No lo sé. Ambas, supongo. –dijo Jane.

-Bueno, la lógica, no. No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto, y estoy seguro de que puedes entender el por qué. Él es extremadamente peligroso. –dijo Erik, su respuesta era confiada.

-¿Y cuál es tu otro argumento? –pidió Jane.

-Bueno, creo… creo que tal vez _hiciste_ lo correcto. Por mucho que no este de acuerdo con ello, los pros son más que los contras en el presente. –respondió Erik vacilante.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Jane, su tono de voz esperanzado. Erik asintió. -¿Crees que lo hice bien? Quiero decir, lo de hace rato. –continuó Jane.

-Muy bien. De hecho, tengo que elogiarte. Para ser honesto, Loki me da miedo. –dijo Erik con una risa. -Cuando era niño, mis padres solían amenazarme con que si me portaba mal, Loki me haría una visita. Pero tú Jane, tú no tienes miedo. Excelente trabajo. –dijo Erik con una sonrisa. Jane rio.

-¿Ha dijo algo más? –Erik sacudió la cabeza. Jane se puso de pie.

-Creo que hora de revisarlo, ¿no crees? –dijo Jane. Erik se levantó y la siguió escaleras abajo.

Al tiempo que llegaban al primer piso del laboratorio, el brazo de Loki aun seguía sobre sus ojos. El sol de medio día comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de alrededor, y Darcy había dejado la cocina. Erik tomó ligeramente el codo de Jane al tiempo que un auto negro del gobierno llegaba al laboratorio.

-Tengo que ver a Coulson y a algunos de los especialistas de S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre un nuevo… proyecto. –antes de que pudiera continuar, Jane lo interrumpió.

-¿Nuevo proyecto? ¿Con mi teoría? ¿O con el cubo? –preguntó Jane ansiosamente.

-No estoy completamente seguro. Coulson dice que me dirán una vez que llegue a la base, pero no sé nada más. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ello, juzgando por el tono urgente de la llamada que recibí esta mañana. –dijo Erik.

-¿Me mantendrás informada? Y por favor intenta hacer que Coulson me ponga en el equipo de búsqueda, ¿por favor? Después de todo, es _mi_ teoría. –dijo Jane, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionada. Erik asintió.

-Veré que puedo hacer, Jane. –dijo Erik antes de irse. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se giró para dejar el laboratorio. Jane suspiró y vio como el auto se alejaba. A pesar de haber formulado la Teoría Foster, Jane aún no tenía permitido trabajar con S.H.I.E.L.D.; cada vez que Jane preguntaba porque no estaba en el equipo de búsqueda. Su excusa la había sentir enojada y desesperanzada a la vez.

Jane fue traída a la realidad cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido a tráves del laboratorio. Se giró para ver a Loki intentando levantarse. Jane alzó una ceja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Pensé que ya te había dicho que sentarte no era una buena idea? ¿O tal vez los príncipes asgardianos no hacen caso a los útiles consejos? –Jane remarcó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por toallas limpias y un bol de agua caliente. Loki no respondió. Jane tomó un puñado de toallas, el agua caliente y el kit de primeros auxilios y los puso sobre la mesa de centro frente al sofá. Puso una silla cerca de donde estaba Loki, y se sentó.

-¿O es sólo la debilidad a la que no estás acostumbrado? –Jane continuó. Abrió el kit de primeros auxilios y miró a Loki. Su expresión fácil no había cambiado, pero sus ojos contenían las emociones ausentes. Sorpresa. Resentimiento. Enojo. Jane suspiró.

-Lo siento. Me siento algo extraña. –se disculpó Jane, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que su ácida retórica no era la información para ganar la información que quería. Loki siguió sin responder, pero sus cejas descendieron, haciendo a su expresión facial un poco más neutral. El silencio llenó el aire.

-Okay, um… ¿dónde sientes más dolor? –preguntó Jane, tratando de romper el silencio. Tomó uno de las toallas y comenzó a empaparla con el agua caliente. Loki la miró cauteloso, cómo un animal enjaulado mirando a su captor. Jane suspiró, y quitó el exceso de agua de la toalla.

-Tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor. –dijo Jane suavemente. La guardia de Loki comenzó a bajar, y se rindió su rebeldía.

-Principalmente mi abdomen. Hay un dolor en la base de mi cráneo, pero no es nada más que una cortada. –dijo Loki, tratando de hacer que Jane lo dejara en paz. Ella levantó una ceja y lo miró cautelosamente.

-Uh huh. ¿Algún otro lugar donde sientas dolor? –continuó Jane. Loki sacudió la cabeza, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Jane se movió para examinar su cabeza antes que su torso.

-Me dices donde sientas más dolor. –Loki hizo lo que le dijo.

-Esto va a ser un poco doloroso, pero necesito que te sientes sólo un poco. Tu cabello es muy oscuro y no puedo ver donde está la herida. –Jane se arrodilló en el suelo al tiempo que Loki se sentaba, haciendo muecas. Jane no podía ver a través de su desordenado cabello. Así que decidió que lo examinaría después.

-Ahora tengo que ver tu abdomen, pero tendrás que quitarte tu camisa y tú… ¿armadura? –dijo Jane, no enteramente segura de como debía llamarlo. Loki alzó una ceja.

-Mira, no tengo visión súper-humana, así que no puedo saber que está pasando a través de tu ropa. Así que quítatelo. –dijo Jane, sonrojándose. Loki comenzó a sentarse nuevo, y Jane se movió para soportar su peso. La armadura fue lo más difícil de quitar; Jane no podía determinar exactamente dónde terminaba y donde comenzaba. Después de algunos momentos (e impacientes instrucciones de Loki), Jane pudo quitarle la armadura. Todo lo que quedaba era una túnica color verde de lino. Jane podía ver podía ver algunas heridas a través de su pecho y una ligera mancha roja en su túnica, pero nada grave.

Jane se movió para poder darle un vistazo a su espalda. Puso su mano suavemente en lo bajo de su cintura se unía a su caja torácica, y la quitó de inmediato. La sangre llenó sus dedos. Enrolló la túnica, y encontró una larga herida que iba desde su derecha hasta el centro de su abdomen en diagonal; supuso que medía de 15 a 20 centímetros. Jane tomó un toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que estaba alrededor de la herida para que pudiera ver mejor. Mientras limpiaba la sangre, la herida se veía más limpia, pero igual de mal que antes. Tomando el kit de primeros auxilios, Jane lo abrió y tomó una botella de agua oxigenada y suturas. Jane había aprendido a coser heridas; su madre era una enfermera, así que nunca tenían que ir al hospital por cosas así.

-Necesito que sostengas tu túnica para que pueda coser esto. Oh, y esto va a doler un poco. –añadió Jane. La expresión de Loki continuó sin cambios mientras hacia lo que le habían dicho; Jane tomó una buena cantidad de agua oxigenada en una toalla diferente y comenzó a esparcirla gentilmente sobre la herida.

-Dime, ¿Era eso lo que se suponía iba a ser doloroso? –preguntó Loki sarcásticamente.

-No, pero esto lo será. –dijo Jane sin mirarlo, mientras encajaba la aguja en su piel. Loki se tensó e inhaló profundamente. Ella tenía razón; no había esperado eso. Jane trabajó hábilmente, cosiendo la herida lo más rápido posible, pero aun así sabía que tomaría algún tiempo. Loki trató de inhalar de nuevo, pero un profundo dolor lo hizo contraerse de dolor.

-¡Ten cuidado, mujer! –gritó Loki, irritándose rápidamente.

-¡Entonces deja de moverte! –le gritó Jane en respuesta.

_Insufrible_, pensó Loki para sí mismo, cavilando.

-Lamento haberte gritado. Es sólo que, la herida está en un extraño lugar, así que es difícil coserla, especialmente contigo moviéndote. –explicó Jane, su tono repentinamente suave. Loki suspiró, pero no dijo nada en respuesta.

Después de algunos minutos, Jane terminó, tirando las suturas al kit de primeros auxilios y exhalando. Listo, pensó para sí misma mientras se sentaba. Miró hacia el pecho desnudo de Loki, y su ceño se frunció; ahí tenía unos débiles trazos de marcas tipo runas, así como diferentes cicatrices en todos lados, desde su clavícula hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

-¿Qué pasa, mortal? –preguntó Loki bruscamente. Jane parpadeó un par de veces, y encontró su mirada.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tantas cicatrices? ¿Y que son esas… marcas? –preguntó Jane, tratando de esconder su fascinación.

-Soy mucho más viejo que tú, Jane Foster. Las cicatrices son ganadas en batallas, y yo he estado en numerosas, demasiadas para poder contarlas. –respondió Loki fríamente. Ignorando la remarcación, Jane procedió.

-¿Y que hay con esas marcas? –preguntó Jane, queriendo tocarlas. Loki tomó su mano por la muñeca, y la sostuvo firmemente.

-Te serviría bien, Jane Foster, no meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben. –remarcó oscuramente. Miró los cálidos ojos de Jane, y ella le regresó la mirada. Jane contuvo la respiración, esperando que Loki olvidara su insistencia. Él soltó su muñeca, al darse cuenta de que le estaba cortado la circulación. Jane rompió la mirada y miró al suelo.

-Déjame ver de nuevo tu cabeza. –demandó Jane suavemente, tratando de ignorar el calor que había llegado a su rostro. Loki sonrió de lado. Sus pequeños dedos se movieron en su cabeza, buscando algún hueso roto o herida. Sus dedos se sentían fríos contra su palpitante cabeza, suavizando poco a poco el dolor. Cerró los ojos, y tranquilizó su respiración.

Los dedos de Jane tocaron una herida; no era tan severa como la de su abdomen, y no requería puntos. Limpió la sangre alrededor del área, tratando de quitar toda la sangre seca que pudiera.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por esta herida; se siente profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para que requiera coserla, así que estarás bien. –dijo Jane, levantándose del sofá. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, y su mirada encontró a la suya, esperando que ella dijera algo más.

-Creo que tal vez haya algún sangrado interno, pero no sé si sea buena idea llevarte al hospital. –especuló Jane, mirando a Loki cuidadosamente. Él negó, como había anticipado.

-Bueno, cuando la herida en tu abdomen sane un poco más, tal vez quieras darte una ducha, para quitar la sangre de tu cabello. Tengo algunas prendas extras para que las uses; tal vez sean un poco grandes pero creo que te quedarán, o al menos una gran parte. –sugirió Jane, pensando en Thor. Loki asintió lentamente.

-Si me necesitas, estaré trabajando aquí hoy, o en la parte de atrás. Si me necesitas, sólo llámame. –dijo Jane con un suspiro, y se giró para alejarse.

-Gracias, Jane Foster. –articuló Loki, trayendo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Jane.

* * *

**¡Perdón por la demora! Estoy de vacaciones, sí, pero ahora trabajo... Así que llego a mi casa a las 7 pm y siendo sincera, termino agotada! De todas maneras, tengo otros 3 capitulos listos, así que tengo tiempo para avanzar. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos y Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, Thor sigue sin pertenecerme D: La historia original es de Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 6.**

-¿Aún no has encontrado nada sobre él? –preguntó Darcy en un susurro, recargándose sobre la mesa. Jane miró hacia el sofá y negó.

-Bueno, cuando lo cosí, noté que tenía unas extrañas marcas en su pecho. Es decir, tiene cicatrices, pero estas eran diferentes; parecían runas. –remarcó Jane. Darcy la miró curiosamente.

-¿Runas? ¿En serio? –preguntó Darcy, curiosa. Jane asintió.

-Desearía poder saber que significan. –lamentó Jane y después regresó a revisar las hojas de fórmulas y teoremas en la mesa. La mirada de Darcy recorrió el laboratorio, buscando algo con que entretenerse. Su intercambio estaba a punto de terminar con Jane, así que se sentía algo agridulce. Jane se sentía igual. Suspirando Jane se dio por vencida en intentar enfocarse en mejorar la Teoría Foster.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Erik? –preguntó Darcy, dándose cuenta de que el hombre mayor llevaba algún tiempo sin estar presente. Eran casi las 6 pm, y Erik aún no regresaba.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. pasó por él hoy. Le han pedido que trabaje con algunos científicos en mi teoría. –respondió Jane, con sentimientos de decepción llenando su voz.

-¿En serio? Ni siquiera entiendo porque no te llevan con ellos y diriges todo. Después de todo, tú formulaste la maldita teoría. –dijo Darcy, cruzando los brazos. Jane sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Le pedí a Erik que abogara por mí en el laboratorio. Espero que tenga éxito. –dijo Jane. Darcy asintió concordando.

-Yo también; ¡Deseo _tanto_ conocer a Tony Stark! ¡Es tan guapo! –Darcy suspiró felizmente. Jane sacudió la cabeza y negó.

-Claro; sabía que no querías que trabajara en el laboratorio porque es _mi_ teoría de la que están hablando; nah, esa no puede ser tu manera de pensar. –dijo Jane sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, vamos Jane! Tú estás pensando en lo mismo que yo. Además, tu sabes que quiero que trabajes en S.H.I.E.L.D. tanto como el chico de al lado –Darcy se encogió de hombros. Jane sólo rodó los ojos.

Jane quitó su atención de Darcy y la regresó a Loki. Parecía que se sentía mucho mejor desde la mañana. Ya podía sentarse, y había puesto las rodillas más cerca de su pecho. Descansó los codos en sus rodillas y miraba a través de las ventanas del laboratorio hacia el atardecer a través de las montañas del desierto. Loki no había comido nada en todo el día, pero ella sabía que estaba comenzando a sentirse hambriento; el incómodo movimiento en su asiento de vez en cuando era más frecuente y era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Jane caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para una sopa y las ollas. _Mantenlo simple, Jane,_ pensó para sí misma. Justo cuando comenzaba a poner los ingredientes en la olla, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió repentinamente. Brincó y Darcy jadeó. Loki movió su cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¡Erik! ¡Dios, me asustaste! –dijo Jane, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué importa? ¿Dónde está el fuego? –preguntó Darcy, irritada ante el repentino regreso de Erik.

-¡Jane! ¡Lo aceptaron! –dijo Erik sin aliento. Jane alzó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Aceptar qué, Erik? –preguntó Jane.

-¡Tu solicitud, Jane! ¡S.H.I.E.L.D. accedió a dejarte trabajar en los laboratorios! –Jane dejó caer la cuchara.

Loki miró entre Erik y Jane. Ella se había congelado, y estaba únicamente enfocada en el hombre que acababa de entrar al edificio. Loki se sintió completamente confundido. ¿_Laboratorio? ¿Trabajar en qué? _Observó silenciosamente entre los dos. Justo cuando estaba pensando en preguntar sobre que estaba hablando el hombre, Jane corrió hacia el hombre y lo abrazó fuertemente, envolviendo su cuello con sus manos.

-¡Erik! ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Jane, la sonrisa en su rostro volviéndose cada vez más amplia. Erik la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Felicidades, Jane! Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. –dijo Erik suavemente. Jane se separó del abrazo, y sonrió.

-Gracias, Erik. –dijo Jane agradecidamente. Erik asintió.

-Bueno, tienes que estar lista para mañana. Coulson estará aquí en la tarde para recogerte. –Jane asintió. Erik le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró una excusa para irse a la cama temprano. Jane se giró hacia Darcy, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Darcy levantó sus dos pulgares, y Jane se cubrió la boca para retener los gritos de felicidad. Caminó hacia la olla y añadió los ingredientes, peleando por la urgencia de no reír.

Una vez que hubo terminado, sacó tres platos de los gabinetes de arriba, y distribuyó la sopa en porciones para Darcy, Loki y sí misma. Darcy tomó su plato y le dijo a Jane que se iba a dormir. Jane tomó los dos que quedaron y caminó hacia la silla junto al sofá.

-Ten cuidado, está un poco caliente, pero será buena para ti. Come. –dijo Jane. Loki miró el contenido del plato cautelosamente, pero eventualmente tomó una cucharada. Sintiendo que era seguro comerlo, Loki continuó.

-Así que, hicimos un trato. Si yo te ayudaba, tú me darías respuestas; Y creo que ya puedo pedir algunas, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jane tentativamente. Loki la miró; en sus ojos brillaba la diversión, y asintió.

-Supongo que estás en lo correcto, Jane Foster. Pregúntame lo que deseas. –dijo Jane. Los ojos de Jane brillaron ante su permiso de preguntarle lo que quisiera, y pensó en que quería preguntar. Su corazón quería preguntar sobre Thor, pero no quería ser un objeto de su burla. Loki la miró expectante, esperando a que hablara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Jane, sintiendo que era una pregunta lo suficientemente neutral.

-Hmm…No puedo recordar _muchos_ detalles, pero creo que una mujer pequeña, bastante similar en estatura a ti, Lady Foster, logró llevarme de un lugar extraño a otro. Cómo logró semejante cosa, está fuera de mi conocimiento. –respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Jane rodó los ojos.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Loki. Sabes a lo que me refiero. –dijo Jane bruscamente. Loki le regresó la mirada. ¿Cómo se atreve a retarlo? Él enderezó su postura.

-Bien, entonces, debería comenzar por el principio. Después de que el príncipe Thor regresó a Asgard, él desenmascaró mi plan para destruir Jotumheim, el reino de los Gigantes de Hielo, e intentó detenerme. Le dije que era un tonto por pensar que podría detener un plan que ya estaba en marcha, pero ahora él era más sabio, y comenzó a destruir el puente para que el Bifrost no pudiera destruir Jotumheim, como yo pretendía. Me gustaría asumir que el cambio en su corazón fue por ti; cuando él regresó, ya no era el mismo hermano de mente simple con el que había crecido.

-Destruyó el Bifrost exitosamente y el puente que guiaba hacia él; caí del puente hacia el espacio; y así es como terminé aquí, en Midgard. –dijo Loki ácidamente.

_No, Loki._

Jane estaba en silencio. Sabía que Loki no le estaba diciendo todo. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Loki podía ver por la concentración escrita en su rostro que Jane tenía muchas preguntas. Tal vez podría complacerla, sólo esta vez.

-¿Algo pesa en su mente, Lady Foster? –preguntó Loki. Su expresión continuaba siendo neutral, sin traicionar a ninguna emoción.

-Es sólo que… no sé mucho sobre Jotumheim, pero no entiendo porque destruir un mundo completo solucionaría algo. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Tenía que hacerse. –respondió Loki simplemente.

-¿Pero que solucionaba? ¿Qué ha hecho la gente de Jotumheim para merecer ese destino? –preguntó Jane, sintiéndose más confundida. Loki estaba en silencio. Cerró los ojos, peleando contra el dolor en su corazón. _Ella nunca podría entenderlo_, pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Loki? –Jane intentó alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué? –él gritó. Jane retiró su mano.

-Yo… yo estaba pensando, tal vez deberías descansar un poco. Se está haciendo tarde. –dijo Jane suavemente. Levantó los dos platos de sopa y los llevó hacia el sink de la cocina. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo puso en la mesa de centro.

-Duerme un poco. Lo necesitarás. –dijo Jane. Tomó algunas de las sábanas que había sacado del clóset y las puso junto al sofá. Apagó las luces del laboratorio y salió; estuvo tentada a cerrar el laboratorio con llave, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Loki la necesitaba por alguna razón, podría encontrarla en el tráiler.

Los sueños de Loki estuvieron vacíos, pero hubo una extraña presencia de una energía desconocida que iba y venía al borde de su consciencia. La energía palpitaba en lo más profundo de su ser, y podía sentir que la fuente de la energía estaba cerca. Loki despertó con un comienzo, y supo que estaba seguro de una cosa: sabía cómo recuperar su magia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sí, Thor sigue perteneciendo a Marvel... y a Disney xD La historia original es de Sophietee, esta es solo una traducción. **

**Capitulo 7.**

Los días pasaron. Una semana. Dos semanas. Loki podía sentir como su poder se fortalecía día con día; había podido curar sus heridas internas, y estaba mejorando considerablemente. Se podía mover mucho más, y ya no estaba limitado únicamente a estar sentado en el sofá. Jane incluso le había ofrecido una de las habitaciones en la parte de atrás del laboratorio. Y, eso era otra cosa: Jane.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, Jane se había vuelto… distante; raramente la veía. Al principio, Loki notó que Jane tenía una mente abierta ante todo lo que él le había dicho, pero sintió que ella se estaba alejando cada vez más de su alcance. En cierto modo, Loki entendía por qué; el hombre mayor, Erik, le había advertido sobre él, y ella hizo bien en escucharlo. Incluso con eso, no hizo nada para resolver la cierta confusión emocional que Loki sentía cuando pensaba en la mortal mujer de la que su tonto hermano se había enamorado.

* * *

Jane se había sentido sumamente cansada durante las últimas dos semanas; desde que S.H.I.E.L.D. la había contratado como una de sus científicas principales para trabajar con el cubo, estaba cansada tanto mental como físicamente. La mayoría de las noches, Jane no regresaba al laboratorio hasta bien entrada la mañana; algunas noches, ni siquiera regresaba. Todo lo que ella quería estaba a su alcance, y no estaba a punto de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Era tarde, y el laboratorio estaba oscuro. Loki estaba en la recámara de huéspedes, pero aún no estaba dormido. Había escuchado a las puertas del laboratorio abrirse y cerrarse, junto con unos apresurados susurros. Se levantó de la cama y se recargó sobre la puerta. Enfocó su regenerada magia hacia la conversación que las dos personas estaban teniendo en el laboratorio, y escuchó cuidadosamente.

Loki pudo distinguir inmediatamente que la pelea era entre Erik y Jane. La familiar y cálida voz de Jane se había tornado fría, y podría decir que Erik trataba de razonar con ella.

-Jane, ¡Sabías que esto pasaría! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? –le preguntó Erik.

-Erik, ¡no podemos simplemente echarlo! ¿A dónde iría? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo en el desierto! –exclamó Jane. Estaban hablando sobre él.

-No lo sé, Jane, pero tú prometiste que sería sólo hasta que estuviera curado. ¿Necesito recordarte con quien estamos lidiando? –murmuró Erik ferozmente.

-Pero, ¡él me prometió respuestas! ¡No puedo dejarlo ir ahora, no cuando estoy tan cerca! –Jane se estaba desesperando.

-Jane, sé que lo extrañas, ¡Pero piensa en lo qué estás diciendo! ¿En verdad crees que Loki te va a decir como llegar a Asgard? –preguntó Erik. Jane se quedó en silencio. Un suspiro.

-Admítelo, Jane; Thor no regresará. –un sordo sollozo. Pasos rápidamente se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación, y Loki brincó hacia atrás. Los pasos pasaron y siguieron hasta el final del pasillo. Un cansado par de pies se acercaron al pasillo y giraron directo frente a su habitación. Una puerta se cerró.

Loki sintió una extraña emoción dentro de él. Mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama, no podía, por primera vez en su vida, decidir que debería hacer.

* * *

Jane corrió hacia el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, y el frío aire del desierto recibió a su cálido rostro. Lo respiró e intentó calmarse.

No quería admitirlo, pero Erik tenía razón; estaba persiguiendo lo imposible. A pesar de que Jane nunca dejaba fuera ninguna imposibilidad, tenía que creer en Erik; él tenía todas las razones para tenerla. Jane estaba persiguiendo un sueño; un cuento de hadas.

Jane puso la cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Lloró de frustración, de enojo, de desesperación. _¿Por qué siquiera le creí?_ Se sintió estúpida por creer alguna vez que Thor regresaría.

La puerta del techo se abrió y cerró. Pasos se acercaron a ella lentamente.

-Erik, ¿podemos hablar después? Ya sé que tienes razón; no quiero escucharlo ahora. –dijo Jane, con la voz rota. Los pasos se detuvieron, pero continuaron acercándose. Jane suspiró y levantó la cabeza para encararlo.

-Erik, por favor, no hoy… -comenzó Jane a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la silueta que estaba parada junto al oscuro y estrellado cielo.

Loki.

Jane se quedó ahí, estupefacta por un momento, pero volvió a la realidad. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y la nariz. Loki se sentó en la silla junto a ella, sin decir nada.

-Yo… lo siento. No sabía que eras tú. –dijo Jane torpemente. Loki continuó en silencio por un momento, pero después habló.

-Sabes, te disculpas mucho para ser alguien que no hace nada malo. –remarcó Loki.

-Yo… -comenzó Jane, pero se detuvo. –Supongo que sólo estoy algo emocional. –Jane se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Silencio. -¿Por qué aún estas despierto? Deberías de dormir. –sugirió Jane; era más que nada para poder quedarse sola, pero imaginaba que Loki debía de estar cansado.

-Debería sugerir lo mismo para ti, Lady Foster. –respondió Loki. La miró, pero ella no le regresó la mirada. Su resolución se tambaleó momentáneamente. -¿En qué piensas, Lady Foster? –preguntó Loki, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que era. Su tono era ligeramente más suave, pero no lo suficiente cómo para que Jane lo notara. Ella no respondió inmediatamente, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que podía confiar en él.

-Es sólo que… estoy cansada de que trabajar tan duro en algo que no está dando resultados. Estoy cansada de tener ideas que nadie cree porque están consideradas como un desperdicio de tiempo. –Loki continuó en silencio y de cierta manera atento. No sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado por lo que Jane estaba sintiendo, pero algo le dijo que tenía que escuchar.

-Desde que comencé a desarrollar mi teoría, científicos me han rechazado, llamándome loca y tonta. Nunca nadie me ha tomado en serio en la comunidad científica. Y una noche, cuando estaba con Erik y Darcy, estábamos en el desierto, esperando que apareciera una tormenta, cuando una tormenta de rayos bajó.

-Le había contado a Erik cada detalle sobre las tormentas, y cuando la vio, de inmediato me creyó. Pero, lo que no esperábamos era a tu hermano. –dijo Jane suavemente. Miró a Loki, buscando signos de desinterés, pero él le regresó la mirada, esperando que continuara.

-Thor fue el único que pudo decirme lo que era estar en una tormenta, y lo tuvimos aquí para que pudiera desarrollar mejor mi teoría. Él… él fue la única persona que realmente me motivó a perseguirla; él no se rio o se burló de lo que dije. No estaba completamente segura sobre si él sabía o no de lo que estaba hablando, pero lo hizo. –continuó Jane. Sacó una pequeña libreta de piel negra de la bolsa junto a ella en el piso y se la ofreció a Loki. Él la tomó, curioso de saber que había adentro. Muchas páginas estaban dobladas, algunas tenían las esquinas rotas, y en otras había manchas de tazas de café.

Loki giró las páginas lentamente; de vez en cuando, se detenía y leía, genuinamente interesado en los detallados escritos de la libreta. Eventualmente se topó con un rudimentario dibujo de un árbol que trazaba las líneas generales de lo que parecían ser diversos planetas. Loki alzó una ceja y se lo mostró a Jane.

-Ah, sí; Thor me dibujó eso para mostrarme que cada uno delos nueve reinos están interconectados por Yggdrasil, el Árbol del Mundo. Tiene sentido, de cierta manera. –explicó Jane. La mirada de Loki regresó a las abiertas páginas del pequeño libro negro.

-Bueno, parece que esa fue una de las lecciones que le enseñé que si entendió bien. –dijo Loki nostálgicamente. Jane lo miró, buscando su rostro en confusión.

-¿Tú le enseñaste eso?

-Sí. Thor no entendía con facilidad las tareas escolares, en su lugar prefería el combate. Cuando éramos niños, seguido tenía que repasar las cosas que nos enseñaban en el día con él en la tarde, y tenía que ponerlo de manera sencilla para que lo entendiera. Siempre usábamos nuestras fortalezas, y hasta la fecha. Él es más fuerte en combate, pero demasiado ansioso por pelear. Bueno, _era_ muy ansioso para pelear. Debiste de haberlo afectado mucho, Lady Foster, para cambiar a un Dios nórdico en tan sólo unos cuantos cortos días Midgardianos. –la mirada de Loki se intensificó, y Jane apartó la mirada.

-En verdad no sé como pasó. Creo que para él todo cambió cuando le dijiste que su padre estaba muerto. –respondió Jane fríamente.

-Tenía que hacerse; de otra manera Thor no hubiera regresado, y aún seria el mismo chico estúpido, no el hombre en que se convirtió en el desierto. –Jane encontró la mirada de Loki con enojo en sus ojos.

-¡No puedes decirle alguien simplemente que su padre esta muerto! ¿Tienes una remota idea de lo que eso hace a su mente? –Jane preguntó incrédulamente. Los ojos de Loki se endurecieron.

-Sí, lo sé. Más que ningún otro ser vivo en este mundo. Más de lo que _tú_ podrías llegar a entender. – respondió fríamente. Jane retó su mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué no entiendo lo que es una pérdida? –preguntó Jane. Al principio, el enojo hervía dentro de ella, pero pronto se evaporó. Loki sabía que había tocado un punto difícil; su mandíbula estaba tensa, pero su resolución flanqueó. Extrañamente, la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jane, aunque poco visible a la luz de las estrellas, hizo que se arrepintiera de sus venenosas palabras. Jane se puso de pie, sin decir nada, y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y se detuvo.

-Tú no eres el único que lo ha perdido todo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y perdón por el retraso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, Thor no me pertenece. La historia original es de Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 8.**

Jane trabajó en el laboratorio en casa la mayoría del día siguiente. El Agente Coulson la llamó, diciéndole que la mayoría de los que estaban trabajando de cerca con el cubo no tenían permitido estar en el laboratorio de S.H.I.E.L.D.; Tony Stark necesitaba el laboratorio por unos días, y S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba más que feliz de otorgárselo.

De vez en cuando, Jane checaba a Loki. Él no le había en todo el día, después de su conversación en el techo. Sólo iba de su habitación a la sala de vez en cuando, y nuevo regresaba a su habitación.

De nuevo ya casi era de noche, y Jane suspiró. Darcy había ido a la ciudad para ver a unos amigos de la Universidad, y había dicho que volvería tarde. Erik se había ido, pero Jane había estado tan absorbida en su trabajo, que había olvidado a donde le había dicho que iba. Y eso la dejaba sola con Loki.

Miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia las recámaras y el techo. Momentáneamente, se debatió sobre si invitar a Loki o no a ir al techo. Antes de que pudiera tomar su decisión, la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Jane se tensó e inhaló bruscamente. Se movió de la mesa del laboratorio y hacia la cocina, poniendo distancia entre ella y Loki.

* * *

Loki caminó tentativamente hacia el pasillo y después hacia el laboratorio. Jane había estado trabajando todo el día, y podía sentir la tensión presente cada vez que salía de la habitación. Finalmente se había decidido por explorar el laboratorio. Era bastante amplio, pero la mayor parte, había sido limitado en el sofá o en la habitación. Dio vuelta en la esquina hacia el laboratorio principal.

Al principio Loki no había visto a Jane; estaba seguro de que ella no se había ido, o la hubiera escuchado. Sus ojos verdes captaron un movimiento a su derecha. Sonrió de lado; Jane se estaba escondiendo de él.

Lentamente, Loki comenzó a caminar hacia donde Jane estaba escondida, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, se giró y caminó hacia la mesa del laboratorio. Ahí había un montón de papeles sobre su superficie, y la mayoría de ellos no tenían sentido.

Al principio, sólo examinó los papeles para ver si desordenarlos haría que Jane saliera de su escondite, pero el contenido de cada papel lo intrigó, y rápidamente se comenzó a interesar genuinamente. Loki comenzó a buscar entre el desorden de las páginas, con el ceño fruncido debido a su profunda concentración.

* * *

Jane se escondió detrás de una pequeña parte de pared que seccionaba la cocina del laboratorio. Había escuchado a Loki acercarse hacia donde estaba ella hace unos momentos, pero sus pasos se re direccionaron. Jane escuchó con atención. Escuchó el sonido de papeles, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _¡Está viendo mi investigación! ¡Y ahora va a arruinarlo todo!_ Pensó Jane para sí misma. En su mente, todos esos papeles que habían estado en la mesa tenían un orden específico; cada uno estaba correlacionado con el otro de alguna manera, y el hecho de que él estuviera moviéndolos la irritaba.

Jane salió de donde se estaba escondiendo, y miró hacia la mesa del laboratorio. Loki estaba inclinado sobre ella, con papeles en cada mano. Jane caminó hacia él lentamente, con su frustración creciendo cada vez más. Él estaba tan metido en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia al momento en que ella llegó a la mesa.

Jane caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y lo miró intensamente. Golpeteó los dedos impacientemente en la superficie, esperando que su incesante naturaleza interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Loki continuó enfocado en las páginas que estaban frente a él, y continuó leyendo cada una de ellas con sumo interés. Jane no pudo soportarlo más.

-Disculpa, ¿pero qué demonios crees que haces? –preguntó Jane expectante. Loki se detuvo y miró a Jane, casi como si lo hubieran despertado de un trance. Su mirada cayó hacia los papeles en sus manos y de vuelta a Jane.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Lady Foster? –preguntó Loki, alzando una ceja. Cuando la boca de Jane se cambió a una línea recta, él sonrió. Jane caminó alrededor de la mesa y le arrebató los papeles de las manos, y lo empujó.

-Bueno, vete. No tienes permiso para estar cerca de mis cosas. –Jane respondió sin convicción mientras movía los papeles alrededor de la mesa. Loki se recargó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. La vio mientras ella intentaba reorganizar los papeles de la forma en que habían estado antes. Jane miró de reojo a Loki, y vio que él no se había movido. Jane cambió su peso nerviosamente de un pie a otro, y exhaló sonoramente.

Jane no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Qué? –preguntó. Sintió el escrutinio sobre ella, y apretó fuertemente al montón de papeles en sus manos. Loki se movió hacia adelante, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos, y se paró directamente detrás de ella. Jane se tensó. Él se paró aún más cerca, y puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Tomó los arrugados papeles en las manos de Jane, y gentilmente los quito de su mano.

Jane estaba extremadamente consciente de la proximidad de Loki. Intentó mantener la respiración. La presencia de Loki se sentía fría, y su respiración lo era aún más, pero inexplicablemente ella se sentía atraída hacia él, ahora él estaba más cerca de ella. Jane intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Mira esto, -dijo Loki mientras apuntaba a uno de los papeles. –Tu teoría no es incorrecta, Lady Foster. Sólo no está desarrollada. –continuó Loki. Jane se relajó un poco, y dejó que Loki le explicara su teoría en sus términos.

Loki pasó casi una hora hablando con Jane sobre la teoría de ésta. Jane lo bombardeó con preguntas; ella escuchaba atentamente, y cuando no entendía algo, lo hacía saber. Loki respondía pacientemente sus preguntas, y su sed de conocimiento lo entretenía. Ella en verdad era inteligente, y Loki no podía pensar en alguna mujer tan curiosa e inteligente como ella.

Jane bostezó y miró hacia el reloj de la pared. 9:35 pm. Loki lo miró y sonrió, deteniéndose a la mitad de una oración, y alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó, haciendo una seña para que continuara.

-Tal vez deberías dormir, Lady Foster. –sugirió Loki, amablemente. Jane sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Pero iré al techo un rato; ¿te parece si continuamos mañana? –preguntó Jane esperanzada. Loki asintió.

-Claro, Lady Foster. –Loki inclinó la cabeza y Jane le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras salía del laboratorio.

Jane había estado sentada en el techo cerca de una hora. Sus pensamientos nadaban con las posibilidades que Loki le había mostrado. Se recargó en una de las sillas y miró a las familiares constelaciones que habían sido su fuente de confort por tanto tiempo. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir un contenido suspiro. Sabía que estaba a un paso más de encontrar a Thor.

Mientras Jane comenzaba a quedarse dormida, una fría brisa corrió por su cabello. Jane sintió a un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y su respiración se atoró. Una oscura voz susurró en su oreja.

-¿No le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, Lady Foster? –Jane se congeló, pero su miedo se disipó inmediatamente al momento en que su frase favorita vino a su mente.

-He amado tanto a las estrellas como para temerle a la noche. –respondió Jane suavemente. Se sentó, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma mirando a un par de brillantes esmeraldas. La expresión de Loki se suavizó, y sentó en la silla junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos habló por unos momentos.

-Esa fue una hermosa poesía. –dijo Loki tranquilamente. Jane sonrió para sí misma y miró hacia donde estaba Loki.

-Yo también lo creo; un astrónomo famoso lo dijo una vez; su nombre era Galileo. Él era brillante. –dijo Jane con un suspiro.

-¿Dónde la escuchaste?

-Mis padres. Cuando era una niña, me quedaba despierta hasta tarde y me sentaba con mi mamá y mi papá en nuestro patio a ver las estrellas. Supongo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que nunca le temería a la oscuridad, porque las estrellas traen mucha luz a mi vida. Incluso cuando… incluso cuando mis padres murieron, las estrellas me dieron luz. –respondió Jane pesadamente.

_Tú no eres el único que lo perdió todo_. Sus palabras resonaron frescas en su mente, y finalmente entendió lo que ella había querido decir la noche anterior. Loki sintió el peso de sus palabras en el aire entre ellos como una densa niebla.

Loki quería decirle que la entendía, pero de cierta manera, no podía. Cuando Odín lo tomó de Jotunheim, Loki era sólo un bebé. Odín lo crió con los brazos abiertos, sabiendo lo que era, y no preguntó nada. Loki tenía a Odín y a Frigga, y Jane no tenía a nadie. Ella había sido sólo una niña cuando sus padres fallecieron, pero ella estaba consciente de todo lo que había pasado. Loki no sabía de otra vida sin Odín y Frigga. Jane suspiró y se frotó los hombros, conteniendo un bostezo. Miró hacia Loki, quien parecía estar pensando profundamente.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Jane amablemente. Él salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Jane. Ella le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Te he juzgado mal, Lady Foster, y por eso, me disculpo. Estaba equivocado al pensar que tú no entendías la pérdida. –respondió Loki suavemente. Buscó en sus ojos enojo o frustración, pero sólo encontró calidez y comprensión.

-Hey, está bien. No lo sabías. –Jane suspiró. Loki dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

-Que cortés de tu parte, perdonar semejante error.

-Bueno, supongo que todos necesitamos un poco de perdón de vez en cuando. –dijo Jane, encogiendo los hombros. La profundidad de la declaración de Jane reveló a Loki que ella era más sabia a pesar de su corta edad; era como un alma vieja, como dirían los midgardianos.

Repentinamente sin poder ver a Jane a la cara, Loki se puso de pie abruptamente. Tomó la mano de Jane y le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos. Jane se sonrojó furiosamente, sus pensamientos volando inmediatamente hacia el recuerdo de Thor haciendo la misma acción muchos meses atrás.

Inclinándose, Loki le dijo;

-Le agradezco por su perdón. Hasta mañana, Lady Foster. –Jane asintió, y Loki rápidamente salió del techo. Jane se sentó en la silla, sorprendida por lo abrupto de la partida de Loki.

Por primera vez en meses, Jane se sintió insegura de sí misma.

* * *

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! No encontraba el capitulo hahaha, sabía que lo tenía en algún lugar, pero no podía recordar donde... En fin, pude encontrarlo y aquí esta! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, las quiero!**

**xsxbx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. Esta es solo una traducción. **

**Capitulo 9:**

Pasaron otras dos semanas. Loki pasó cada día con Jane en su laboratorio, su interés en los avances científicos de Jane se incrementaban día con día. Cuando le preguntó por qué no había regresado a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D., ella le había comentado amargamente que Fury no la tomaba verdaderamente en serio; le dijo que Fury le había dicho que no revisarían su teoría sino hasta dentro de un año o algo así. Loki no tocó el tema de nuevo, pero Jane comenzó a confiar en el lentamente, y él podría sentir eso. De hecho, eso le hacía más difícil irse a Loki. Y comenzó a preguntarse si algún día _podría_ irse.

Jane estaba sola en el laboratorio, observando las variadas hojas con fotos de las galaxias que había juntado con los años. Sobre todas las fotografías había círculos, flechaas, y líneas que se conectaban con diferentes constelaciones, ambos familiares o no. Jane los movió, y sacó un montón de notas con la cuidadosa letra de Loki. Sonrió para sí misma; tener a Loki para enseñarle más sobre las estrellas de que lo podía ser enseñado en la Tierra en una universidad era más de que ella hubiera pedido. Frunció el ceño y detuvo sus pensamientos.

Loki. _¿Dónde está?_ Jane pensó. Había estado extrañamente distante este día; era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Eventualmente se excusó hace cerca de una hora, diciendo que le dolía la cabeza.

Miró al reloj de la pared. 5:30 pm. El sol se estaba poniendo, convirtiendo el desértico cielo en una brillante gama de naranjas, rosas y rojos. Jane bajó los papeles en sus manos y caminó hacia las recámaras. Darcy abrió su puerta y salió.

-Hey Jane, veré a unos amigos en el pueblo, ¿okay? Probablemente vuelva tarde. ¡Mándame un mensaje si me necesitas! –dijo Darcy mientras pasaba a Jane.

-Mmm… okay. Diviértete. –respondió Jane con poco entusiasmo. Erik había estado haciendo su propia investigación, así que pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación.

Jane se acercó a la habitación de huéspedes, levantó una mano para tocar, pero vaciló momentáneamente. Jane sacudió la cabeza, inhaló y tocó.

-¿Loki? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jane suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Tocó de nuevo. Cuando de nuevo no hubo respuesta, Jane giró la perilla lentamente y asomó la cabeza.

La habitación estaba oscura; los tonos eran cerrados, solo dejando que unos cuantos rayos de sol entraran, y ninguna de las luces estaba prendida. Mientras los ojos de Jane se ajustaban a la oscuridad, pudo ver a la silueta de Loki sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. Jane abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando que más luz entrara al oscuro espacio.

-¿Loki? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Jane vacilante. Él no respondió. Jane caminó lentamente hacia donde Loki estaba sentado, y se hincó en el suelo junto a él.

-¿Hey, que pasa? –preguntó Jane suavemente mientras esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta.

-No es nada. –respondió automáticamente, ignorando su pregunta.

-Mentiroso. –lo acusó Jane amablemente, con un sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. Cuando su intento de hacer más ligero el ambiente fracasó, se puso de pie.

-Vamos; necesitas algo de aire fresco y yo un descanso. Vayamos a dar una vuelta. –dijo Jane, jalando la manga de Jane. A regañadientes, él se puso de pie y siguió a Jane fuera de la habitación, siguiéndole la corriente a su extraño pedido. Entrecerró los ojos ante las brillantes luces del laboratorio, el atardecer pintó el laboratorio completamente de naranja. Jane tomó las llaves de la camioneta de la mesa.

-¡Regresamos en un rato, Erik! –gritó Jane desde el laboratorio. Jane reanudó su paso y salió. Loki la siguió de cerca, confundido. Abrió la puerta del pasajero de la camioneta y se subió, al igual que Jane. La bestia mecánica rugió en vida, y Jane comenzó a alejarse del edificio.

Loki alzó una ceja. Miró a través de la ventana y miró al vasto y vacío desierto pasar a su lado. Recargando su frente contra el cristal de la ventana, Loki suspiró. Jane había hecho un plan, y le molestaba no saber los detalles.

La mayoría del viaje fue tranquilo, pero cuando Loki pensó que iban a regresar al laboratorio, Jane tenía otro destino en su mente. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, y pronto detuvo la camioneta. Había estado conduciendo por cerca de 30 minutos. Jane quitó la llave, abrió la puerta y salió. Loki hizo lo mismo, no enteramente seguro de lo que Jane tenía en mente. Él salió del vehículo sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo del desierto.

* * *

Loki miró a Jane, quien esperaba por él unos metros más adelante. Miró alrededor; los alrededores le parecían familiares, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Jane lo llamó.

-¿Vienes a sentarte conmigo? –le preguntó gentilmente. Loki asintió, y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Jane. Ella cruzó las piernas y se sentó en el suelo, hacia donde estaba poniéndose el sol. Él se sentó junto a ella, y miró en silencio como el sol desaparecía del cielo. Ninguno de los dos habló por un tiempo, pero Jane fue la primera en romper el monótono silencio.

-Siempre me gustó el atardecer, especialmente cuando era una niña. Para mí, siempre significaba que las estrellas estaban cerca; '_No sé nada con seguridad, pero ver las estrellas me hace_ soñar'–dijo con un suspiro. –Un artista dijo una vez; Vincent Van Gogh, el gran pintor. –Los labios de Jane formaron una sonrisa, pero al tiempo que Loki se giraba para mirarla, la alegría estaba presente en sus cálidos ojos. Tan calculador como lo era Jane, inexplicablemente él se sentía atraído hacia ella; sabía que no debía, pero no podía pelear el sentimiento que crecía en su estómago.

Loki bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de ver a Jane a los ojos. Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Jane. Loki suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. '_Demasiadas cosas'_, pensó para sí mismo. Cuando no le respondió, Jane se acercó más a él y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Dime por favor –insistió Jane. Él podía sentir que ella estaba preocupada y que no se daría por vencida.

-Lady Foster… -comenzó Loki, pero Jane lo interrumpió.

-Dime Jane. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. –respondió Jane con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

-Jane, creo que es tiempo de que te de algunas respuestas. Tal vez no sean las respuestas que buscas, pero pueden resolver algunas de tus dudas. –cuando Jane no dijo anda, continuó.

-Antes de que Thor viniera a Midgard, él iba a ser coronado como el Rey de Asgard; iba a ser el sucesor de nuestro… -Loki iba a decir padre, pero la palabra no salió de su boca. –Odín. Había una enorme ceremonia, y cuando Thor iba a ser nombrado Rey, unos cuantos Jotuns entraron en la cámara de armas del palacio. Antes de que pudieran cumplir su misión, el Destructor los exterminó. –Jane se encogió ante la mención del Destructor. Loki continuó.

-Thor quería respuestas, así que desafió a Odín y convenció a Lady Sif y a los Tres Guerreros, junto conmigo, de viajar a Jotunheim para buscar respuestas. Él era tonto en aquel entonces; tuvimos suerte de escapar de Jotunheim con vida.

-Lo que Thor hizo amenazó la paz por la que Odín había trabajado por mantener, y Odín ya no podía tratar a Thor como a un niño. Odín lo desterró de Asgard, y accidentalmente, aterrizó aquí.

-Mientras Thor estaba ausente, Odín cayó en el sueño de Odín, y yo tomé su lugar como rey. Hice muchas cosas terribles mientras fui rey de Asgard, y una de las que me arrepiento más fue la de haber mandado al Destructor a asegurarse de que Thor no regresara. –Loki logró decir la última oración, pero se volvió difícil para él continuar. Jane seguía sentada, insegura de que decir. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Loki habló.

-Como sabes, Thor sobrevivió y regresó a Asgard. Vino a pelear conmigo, y yo estaba feliz de complacerlo. Quería destruir a los Jotuns, pero Thor intentó convencerme de que abandonara mi plan. No lo entendía, tan solo unos días antes, Thor me hubiera ayudado felizmente. Y fue entonces cuando entendí que habías sido tú; tú fuiste quien lo cambió, pero fui tan arrogante que no vi que él tenía razón y no yo.

-Thor tomó una difícil decisión ese día; el destruyó el Bifrost para salvar Jotunheim. Casi morimos los dos ese día, pero Odín nos salvó de caer al espacio. Intenté convencer a Odín de que lo que hacía era lo mejor para los Nueve Reinos, pero él estaba decepcionado de mí. Y entonces no vi ninguna razón para quedarme en Asgard y ser humillado de por vida. Me solté del cetro del que nos sosteníamos Thor y yo, y eventualmente caí en Midgard. Estuve suspendido en el espacio por mucho tiempo; estaba solo con mi vergüenza y arrepentimiento. –Loki se sentía hueco por dentro; era la primera vez que encaraba sus demonios internos. Jane ya no lo miraba; ella estaba mirando a lo que quedaba del sol desaparecer en el horizonte. Él intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Jane habló.

-¿Por qué intentaste destruir Jotunheim? –preguntó Jane. Loki no esperaba que esa fuera su primera pregunta, sin embargo la respondió.

-Porque… -Loki suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. –Él día en que fuimos a Jotunheim antes de que desterraran a Thor, quedamos atrapados en una pelea en la que no pudimos haber ganado. Yo estaba peleando contra un gigante de hielo y él tomó mi brazo. En lugar de congelarse, mi piel cambió y combinó perfectamente con la piel azul del Jotun. Estaba en shock y más confundido que nunca.

-Más tarde ese día, después de que Thor fue desterrado, yo le exigí a Odín que me dijera lo que era. Incluso aunque ya tenía una idea en mi mente, sólo quería saber porque nunca me lo había dicho. Estaba maldito.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Jane, confundida.

-Porque soy un _Jotun_; un despreciable gigante de hielo. –respondió Loki ácidamente. –Nunca había sentido tanto odio como ese día… Yo… es por eso que quería destruir Jotunheim. –logró decir Loki. Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus ojos enojado. El pecho de Jane se contrajo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para consolarlo.

-Ahora me puedes correr; no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme dado que ya he sanado completamente. No deseo seguir siendo una carga para tu amable hospitalidad y ya he escuchado las quejas de Erik Selvig. Me iré mañana a primera hora. –dijo Loki resignado. Jane entró en pánico.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te voy a correr! ¿Por qué pensarías algo así? –preguntó Jane incrédula, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para encararlo. Incluso parada, aún tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, que brillaban debido a las lágrimas.

-¡Porque soy un _cobarde_, Jane! ¡Soy un amargado, arrogante e inútil cobarde! ¡Y ya no sé qué hacer! ¡He perdido todo lo que conozco porque estaba consumido por el odio que tenía hacia la raza que creía era monstruosa! ¡Y yo soy como ellos! –gritó Loki a través de las lágrimas. Jane se estremeció.

Loki cayó de rodillas y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Dejó salir el sollozo más desgarrador que Jane alguna vez escuchó, y pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en dos. Jane no podía respirar, y de inmediato se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó. Loki estaba demasiado débil como para protestar, y dejó que Jane lo abrazara. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, y lo sostuvo firmemente. Jane intentó no llorar; su corazón le decía que fuera fuerte, que ella era su pilar.

-No eres un _inútil_, ¿me escuchaste? Y tú no eres como ellos. Tú eres _mejor_ que eso. –susurró Jane. Loki continuó llorando en su hombro.

Continuaron sentado en el suelo del desierto por un rato más. Mientras los sollozos de Loki comenzaban a disminuir, Jane tenía su mejilla recargada en su cabeza y trazaba círculos con los dedos en su espalda. Le recordaba cuando su madre hacía eso cuando tenía pesadillas en la noche.

-No pienses, ni siquiera por un momento, que eres un monstro Loki; sólo estás lastimado. Déjame ayudarte; yo puedo ayudarte; Yo _quiero_ ayudarte. –susurró Jane suavemente. Loki levantó la cabeza desde su hombro y la miró a los ojos. Él podía sentir el dolor emanando de ella; y si había una persona que entendía lo que Loki sentía, esa era Jane.

* * *

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**PD: Los siguientes capitulos ya serán más largos ;)**

**xsxbx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee.**

**Capitulo 10**

Los dos se sentaron en el sitio del Bifrost por al menos dos horas. Jane pasó la mayoría del tiempo contándole a Loki mitos y leyendas detrás de las constelaciones que había estudiado por años. Loki la escuchó pacientemente, divertido por su pasión por las estrellas. En cierto punto, Jane dejó de hablar y suspiró felizmente. Hablar sobre las estrellas siempre la hacía sentir mejor; cuando las estrellas estaban afuera, todo estaba bien con su mundo.

Jane comenzó a tararear para sí misma. No podía describir exactamente que sentía, pero una parte de ella se sentía contenta. Loki no podía evitar escuchar lo que tarareaba; era de alguna manera tranquilizante, y hermoso. Sentir la magia dentro de él, como si repentinamente Jane la hubiera activado, junto las manos y conjuró la magia que pudo. Una luz comenzó a formarse en sus palmas, y cerró los ojos, enfocando su mente en la luz.

Jane dejó de tararear y miró a Loki sorprendida. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras la luz de su palma comenzó a volverse más brillante. Al principio, no pudo identificar que se estaba formando, pero pronto una imagen comenzó a formarse. Era un grupo de estrellas, sólo que en miniatura. Jadeó audiblemente, y Loki abrió los ojos. Miró hacia lo que había hecho, y le dio a Jane una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Qué _es_ eso? –preguntó Jane incrédula.

-Es una modelo a escala, o algo así; una representación. Algo pequeña, pero efectiva. –dijo Loki. Jane miró de cerca a la brillante luz en sus manos, y encontró que no podía reconocer ninguna de las estrellas que estaban ahí representadas.

-Espera, esas no son _nuestras_ estrellas; ¿de quién son? –preguntó Jane, confundida embelesada a la vez.

-Son constelaciones de Asgard. Mi hogar. –dijo suavemente. Levantó una mano, así como el modelo, y apuntó a varias constelaciones con la otra mano. Jane instantáneamente se vio capturada por lo que él estaba diciendo. Él le contó cada historia detrás de cada estrella que conocía, y ella lo escuchó atentamente.

Jane nunca interrumpió a Loki, excepto para preguntas ocasionales. Él le contó todo lo que sabía de las estrellas de Asgard; no omitió ningún detalle. Su mente curiosa le recordaba a sí mismo de cierta manera; cuando era un niño, el siempre buscaba más conocimiento, más información.

Cuando Loki terminó de explicar todo lo que pudo sobre las estrellas, la Luna Midgardiana estaba aún más alta en el cielo. Al tiempo que él comenzaba a relajarse, sintió un familiar pero extraño retorcijón. _Magia_. Antes de que pudiera controlar lo que estaba pasando, cayó en la oscuridad.

_Las paredes de concreto hacían que cada paso resonara por varios metros. Las personas se movían rápidamente, buscando algo. Él se giró, y entonces vio un laboratorio completo con numerosas mesas de control, así como más gente trabajando con ellas. Un alto y moreno hombre con un parche en un ojo y vestimenta negra estaba parado en el centro del laboratorio, conversando con otro hombre. El segundo hombre no era alto; tenía puestos unos lentes de sol y su cabello estaba despeinado, aunque con estilo. Usaba un traje, y hablaba animadamente haciendo gestos con las manos. Loki se acercó cuidadosamente, pero cuando se volvió aparente que nadie podía verlo, se relajó. Se detuvo cuando pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo._

_-El cubo está reaccionando de una manera extraña estos últimos días. Y ninguno de mis científicos puede comprender por qué. Es como si fuera algo súper-cargado. Algo… No lo sé, pero probablemente será mejor que lo averigüemos._

_-¿A qué te refieres con súper-cargado? Es un término interesante, Stark. –dijo el hombre moreno. Él era una figura de autoridad; Loki podía decirlo por la manera en que hablaba y se paraba. El segundo hombre, Stark, parecía estar concentrado en encontrar la respuesta correcta._

_-Es la mejor manera de describirlo. Pero nuestra tecnología se está arruinando, y es porque el cubo está reaccionando a algo._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no es algo más, Stark? –preguntó el primer hombre, alzando las cejas. Stark asintió._

_-Sí. –respondió con convicción, mientras el otro hombre se giraba. _

_-Bien Stark, el reloj sigue corriendo. Sugiero que encuentres lo que lo hace reaccionar tan extraño. Cualquier descubrimiento, avísame. ¿Entendido?_

_-Fury, sabemos de dónde puede venir la señal. –dijo Stark antes de que el hombre, Fury, pudiera irse. Se giró y miró a Stark._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Puente Antiguo._

_Loki esperó escuchar más, pero algo lo estaba jalando. La escena frente a él comenzó a girar, al tiempo que recuperaba la consciencia._

-¿Loki? ¡Loki! ¡Despierta! –dijo una voz llena de pánico. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la fortaleza subterránea, sino en los brazos de Jane. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio el pánico escrito en su rostro. Se masajeó la frente, confundido. Jane lo miró.

-¿Qué pasó? –demandó Jane. Buscó en su rostro alguna pista que le dijera lo que él sentía, pero su ceño fruncido sólo reveló igual o más confusión de la que ella sentía.

-No lo sé. Hace un momento estaba aquí, y al otro, estaba en un edificio subterráneo. Había gente en todos lados, y dos hombres hablaban apresuradamente entre ellos. Stark y Fury. El hombre que mencionaste hace tiempo. Estaban hablando sobre una investigación o algo así… -dijo Loki pesadamente. A pesar de que la oscuridad cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, Loki notó la falta de color en el rostro de Jane.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Jane. Loki se detuvo, pero asintió.

-Estaban discutiendo algo, sobre un objeto, lo llamaban 'El cubo'. –respondió Loki. Jane abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a Erik sobre esto. Él sabrá decirnos. –dijo Jane rápidamente. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Loki, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó y se levantó, siguiéndola de cerca hacia la camioneta.

A los pocos minutos Jane se detuvo frente al laboratorio y apagó el motor. Salió rápidamente de la camioneta y entró al edificio, seguida por Loki. Erik estaba en la cocina, hirviendo algo de agua para un té.

-¿Darcy ya regresó? –preguntó Jane rápidamente.

-Aún no. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Erik.

-Necesitamos hablar. –dijo Jane abruptamente, sin responder a su pregunta. Erik se giró para ver la joven, y notó que Loki estaba justo detrás de ella. Su boca estaba apretada en una tensa línea, y su expresión era indescifrable. Erik los miró a los dos, y sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Erik, repentinamente serio. Jane se giró y miró a Loki.

-Loki, creo que sería mejor si tú le dijeras.-dijo Jane gentilmente. Él asintió y comenzó a contarle a Erik lo sucedido.

Cuando terminó, Erik permaneció en silencio. Los tres se habían ido a sentar a la mesa de la cocina, y cuando Erik estaba a punto de responder, Darcy abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entró. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio las expresiones de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Darcy.

-Bueno, hay una gran posibilidad de que S.H.I.E.L.D. venga en este preciso momento, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. –respondió Erik sobriamente. La expresión de Darcy cambió, y se apresuró hacia la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Estás bromeado? ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? –demandó Darcy. Claramente aún seguía molesta con la organización.

-A mí. –respondió Loki suavemente. Los otros se giraron para verlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Darcy. La pregunta había estado rondando en la mente de Jane, pero simplemente no había querido exponer sus miedos.

-Porque mi magia está interfiriendo con la fuente de poder escondida; ellos lo llaman 'El cubo'. –dijo Loki planamente.

-¿Puedes usar _magia_? –preguntó Darcy incrédula y Loki asintió. -¿Y por qué no la usaste antes? ¿Por qué ahora? –continuó Darcy.

-Porque estaba herido; no tenía la fuerza para conjurarla. Para ponerlo de una manera simple, yo jalo de mi magia como agua de un pozo, y para ello tengo que usar mi propia energía. Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía nada; estaba herido, y había estado en el espacio por algún tiempo. No tenía energía para obtener mi magia. Ahora que tengo energía, la puedo usar. La usé hacia sólo un rato. –admitió Loki.

-¿Pero cómo podría interferir con tanta distancia de por medio? –preguntó Jane confundida.

-No es así, el cubo está bastante cerca. –suspiró Loki. Era el turno de Jane de hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que está _cerca_? ¡Fury me dijo que estaba en Nueva York! –gritó Jane. Miró entre Loki y Erik; Erik miraba el suelo apenado, Loki le regresaba la mirada.

-Yo… Se suponía que no te diría nada, Jane. Ese fue el reciente desarrollo del que hablamos hace semanas. El propósito de Fury de traerte de vuelta era para saber si tomarías la investigación en serio. –dijo Erik, con marcas de clara derrota en el tono de su voz. Jane lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no pasé? ¿Es por eso que no puedo volver a los laboratorios? –miró de nuevo a Erik, y la mirada de éste cayó hasta el suelo. –Dime por favor que no estuviste de acuerdo con ellos. –logró decir Jane. Erik levantó la mirada, con el rostro lleno de dolor.

-¡En ningún momento Jane! Creí en ti desde el comienzo, y aún lo sigo haciendo. Lo que Fury hizo estuvo mal y fue injustificable. Tú _sabes_ que tu trabajo es brillante Jane, absolutamente brillante. –le aseguró Erik. Tomó su mano y la apretó gentilmente. Jane se sintió aliviada.

-Gracias, Erik. –dijo Jane agradecida. Erik asintió. Al tiempo que el momento sentimental terminaba, los cuatro se quedaron con un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

-¿Cuándo creen que lleguen? –preguntó Darcy. Jane la miró.

-Vamos, Darcy. Loki vio eso en una visión, un sueño. ¿En verdad _crees_ que vendrán?

-¡Sólo estaba preguntando! –dijo Darcy, alzando las manos. Jane rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Lamento haberte respondido así, no quise hacerlo. –Jane se disculpó, poniendo la cabeza entre las manos. El silencio comenzó a alimentar la frustración de Jane, y se puso de pie. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás, haciendo que todos brincaran de la sorpresa.

-Esto no pasará de nuevo. Ellos no te llevarán; ¡No tienen _ningún_ derecho! –dijo Jane, alzando la voz. Loki podía leerla como un libro abierto; podía ver lo confundida que estaba, y sabía que se estaba conteniendo de decir algo.

* * *

Jane salió del laboratorio y subió al techo. Molesta, se sentó en el suelo y bufó. No podía entender los sentimientos que la inundaban. No quería perder a Loki; pero no sabía porque. El lado lógico de su mente le decía que no quería perderlo porque él era una parte vital de su investigación, pero su lado emocional le decía que no lo quería perder por otra razón completamente diferente.

Una parte de ella no quería reconocer ese lado emocional, Jane no quería sentimientos indeseables rondando por su mente. Recargó la cabeza en ambas manos y lloró de frustración. _¿Por qué no puedo entender esto?,_ se preguntó.

Extrañaba a Thor, todos y cada uno de los días: su cálida y radiante sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos azules y su mirada llena de gentileza, así como su genuina personalidad. Jane suspiró. Habían pasado seis meses, y él no había regresado por ella. _Cómo él prometió_, pensó tristemente. ¿Siquiera volvería? Y ahora, se enfrentaba con perder también a Loki. Pensó en sus angulares rasgos, sus ojos verdes y en todo lo demás en que contrastaba con Thor. Él compartía con ella su pasión por las estrellas, y su inteligencia la desafiaba a pensar de manera diferente y acercarse a todo lo nuevo que encontrara.

Jane estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cuando no conocía a Thor, y cuan vacía se sentía cuando pensaba en él. En las últimas semanas, las pesadillas habían cesado y los recuerdos habían dejado de aparecer en sus sueños. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esperar a Thor era un esfuerzo inútil, y que eso la estaba deteniendo de completar su investigación. Pero al tiempo que su mente alcanzaba una epifanía, otra comenzó a formarse. _¿Qué tal si no es Thor el que me impulsa a continuar? ¿Qué tal si es Loki?_

* * *

Darcy, Erik y Loki se quedaron en la mesa de la cocina en silencio. Darcy se había quitado los zapatos y se había hecho ovillo en una silla. Erik estaba recargado en la silla, y Loki estaba recargado sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada distante.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó Erik. Loki debió de haber esperado esa pregunta, pero no había pensado en ella.

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Tal vez deberías irte, comenzar de cero, fuera de Puente Antiguo. –propuso Erik. Este miró a Darcy y ella se encogió de hombros. –Sólo es una sugerencia.

-¿Valdría la pena? De todas maneras me encontrarán, y no puedo regresar a Asgard, incluso aunque quisiera. –respondió Loki sobriamente.

-No te puedes rendir así. –respondió Erik negando con la cabeza. Darcy asintió concordando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si negociamos con ellos o algo así? –sugirió Darcy. -¿Qué tal si les mostramos la investigación que has estado haciendo con Jane? No pueden ignorar eso.

-Pero una vez que sepan quien soy, eso no importará; mis acciones con el Destructor superan cualquier tipo de investigación que haya hecho con Jane.

-No tenemos que decirles quien eres. –respondió Darcy. Loki negó.

-Al final eso sería peor para mí. –dijo. Darcy no tenía más sugerencias y Erik no tenía nada más que decir.

* * *

Después de pasar una hora en el techo, Jane decidió que era tiempo de regresar. Caminó lentamente hacia el laboratorio. Darcy estaba en el sillón, hojeando una revista y Erik estaba en la cocina, hirviendo más agua para té. Loki era el único que continuaba en la mesa de la cocina. Jane se sentó frente a él, observándolo. Había una mirada vacía en sus ojos; estaba en un lugar muy lejano, claramente no pensando en su situación actual. Jane suspiró y recargó la barbilla en las manos, bañada en derrota.

Repentinamente, Loki se tensó. Jane alzó las cejas.

-¿Está todo bien? Bueno, además de lo obvio. –preguntó Jane lastimeramente.

-Están cerca. –respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Darcy, cerrando la revista. Jane quería hacer la misma pregunta, pero siguió la mirada de Loki. Había una caravana de luces dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio. Jane jadeó; no esperaba que aparecieran tan pronto. Su corazón latió desbocado, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa. Miró impotente a Loki, y se sorprendió de ver lo calmado que estaba. Estaba tenso y se veía como si estuviera aceptando lo inevitable.

Loki se levantó y Jane lo imitó moviéndose hacia la mesa y tomando la pequeña libreta negra, guardándola cuidadosamente bajo su blusa. Darcy se giró en el sillón, así que sus pies ya no estaban levantados, sino en el suelo. Erik salió de la cocina y vio como la caravana se detenía frente al laboratorio. Varias personas salieron de los carros, pero sólo dos lideraban el grupo. Jane los reconoció inmediatamente. Nick Fury abrió la puerta del laboratorio, seguido de cerca por Tony Stark. Tres hombres de trajes negros los flaqueaban. Cuando Tony vio a Jane, las esquinas de su boca se levantaron y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó ligeramente. Jane rio nerviosamente.

-Siempre, Tony. –respondió Jane vacilante, evitando su mirada. Los dedos comenzaron a temblarle, y los escondió en los bolsillos para que no pudieran ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Loki estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, sin moverse. El ojo de Fury escaneó la habitación. Jane sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo cuan inusual y sospechoso parecía el silencio.

-Lo… lo siento, pónganse cómodos. ¿Algo de beber? –ofreció Jane. Los tres hombres detrás de Fury y Tony sacudieron la cabeza. Miró a los otros dos.

-¿Wiski escocés? –preguntó Tony esperanzado. Jane pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar en donde había puesto Erik la botella. Recordó donde estaba y asintió. Tony sonrió.

-Nada, gracias señorita Foster. –dijo Fury. Jane se giró y caminó hacia la cocina. Loki, sintiendo sus nervios, la siguió. Darcy se enderezó en el sofá y le dio un golpecito al lugar junto a ella, invitando a Tony a Fury a sentarse. Tony se sentó felizmente, y Fury caminó hacia la silla vacía junto a ellos. Darcy inició una conversación con Stark, y la atmósfera se sintió más ligera. Erik entró con una taza de té y comenzó a platicar con Fury, pero la mente de Fury estaba en otro lugar.

Jane intentó alcanzar los vasos que estaban en la parte alta de la cocineta. La botella de wiski estaba en la barra, y Jane maldecía su estatura mientras intentaba alcanzarlo una vez más. Se debatió sobre si subir a la barra y tomarlo, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Loki se puso detrás de ella con una mano en su espalda.

-No es apropiado brincar de esa manera cuando hay invitados. –susurró en su oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al tiempo que se dejaba de mover y Loki tomaba el vaso de la cocineta.

-Gracias. –dijo Jane suavemente.

-¿Jane? –dijo Loki en voz baja. Jane estaba agitada. Él suspiró.

-Por favor no estés nerviosa. Después de todo, ellos no creen que la interferencia sea un ser sino un objeto. –remarcó Loki. Jane asintió lentamente; podía sentir que lo que él decía era poco probable y que él lo sabía. Tomó el vaso y la botella de licor y caminó hacia donde estaban todos. Loki la siguió, y traía dos sillas de la mesa del comedor para que ambos se sentaran. Jane le paso la bebida a Tony, quien sonrió.

-Gracias, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó. Jane asintió.

-Muy bien, gracias. Un poco ocupada. –medio sonrió.

-Que bueno escuchar eso. Todos te extrañamos, sabes, en el laboratorio. Demasiado aburrido sin tu hermosa cara para iluminar el lugar. –dijo Tony genuinamente. Jane se sonrojó furiosamente, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. La manera en que Tony hablaba con Jane despertó una emoción familiar en Loki: celos. Tony hablaba fácilmente con ella, y eso lo irritaba. Tenía los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados.

Loki había estado tan distraído con los coqueteos de Stark que no se había dado cuenta de que Fury lo había estado mirando sospechosamente desde que se sentó. Antes de que Tony pudiera hablar de nuevo, Fury habló.

-Dr. Selvig, veo que ha estado teniendo una… compañía muy interesante. –remarcó secamente. La mirada de Loki se encontró con la de Fury; ambos permanecían en silencio, pero sus ojos desafiaban al otro. Erik levantó la mirada de su taza, confundido, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Perdón, él es…

-No hay necesidad de presentaciones, Erik. Ya sabemos quien es. Bienvenido a la Tierra, Loki.

Jane giró la cabeza rápidamente y jadeó. Tony escupió el wiski y miró a Fury. Darcy frunció el ceño, y enderezó.

-¿Disculpa Nick, que dijiste? –preguntó Tony confundido. Puso el vaso en la mesita de centro.

-Stark, ¿recuerdas el altercado que hubo en hace un mes aquí, en Puente Antiguo? ¿Similar a la tormenta que trajo a Thor a la Tierra, no es así señorita Foster? –preguntó Fury, mirando a Jane. Ella contuvo la respiración. Tony asintió.

-Bueno, junto con los reportes de algo que estaba interfiriendo con el Cubo, ha habido otros reportes de algunos disturbios atmosféricos en el área. Loki es el único que pudo haberlos causado.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que _este hombre_, -dijo Tony incrédulo, apuntando a Loki. –Es Loki, el Dios Nórdico de las Travesuras, y que él es el responsable de toda esa interferencia? ¿Pero cómo? –preguntó aún sin creerlo. Fury asintió.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas, Loki? –la mirada de Fury se endureció, y la boca de Loki continuó cerrada mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Jane estaba increíblemente nerviosa; su mente estaba entrando en pánico, pensando en los peores escenarios. La boca de Loki continuó cerrada.

-Nos dirás de una manera o de otra, Loki Hijo de Odín. –amenazó Fury. Loki rodó los ojos.

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo dijera. O no tendrías la paciencia. –dijo Loki fríamente. Fury rodó el ojo, y miró a los tres hombres en la entrada del laboratorio. Asintió una vez y avanzaron hacia Loki. Jane se levantó y rápidamente se movió hacia donde estaba él. Uno de los hombres tomó a Jane por los brazos mientras que los otros giraban los brazos de Loki hacia su espalda. Él no puso resistencia, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto.

-Jane Foster, tenías a un criminal buscado y no dijiste nada al respecto. Aléjate de esto, y seré benévolo. Y para usted, Erik Selvig, ya no trabaja para S.H.I.E.L.D. Si alguno de los dos interfiere, sus castigos serán peores que estos. –dijo Fury.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo! –lloró Jane. Pateó hacia atrás, contra la fuerza que la mantenía sujeta. Lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Creo que sé exactamente que estoy haciendo. –dijo furioso.

-¡Por favor, no lo entienden! ¡Loki puede ayudarlos! ¡Por favor! –rogó Jane. Se intentó zafar del guardia que la sostenía.

-Stark, nos vamos. –dijo Fury, ignorando los sollozos de Jane. Tony se levantó y dejó salir un suspiro decepcionado.

-¡Tony! Por favor, sólo déjame explicarte…

-No esta vez, cariño. No puedo ayudarte. –dijo tristemente Tony mientras se alejaba.

Los forcejeos de Jane se intensificaron al tiempo que veía a los dos guardias escoltar a Loki fuera del laboratorio. Pateó de nuevo hacia atrás, y el tacón de su bota se impactó con la rodilla del guardia. El guardia se hizo para atrás, soltándola. Jane corrió hacia las puertas; Loki levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que el tercer guardia que la sostenía iba tras ella. El guardia tomó su brazo fuertemente; ella jaló su muñeca inconscientemente, pero antes de que pudiera liberarse, el guardia sacó su pistola. En un esfuerzo por retenerla, golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jane con la pistola.

-¡Jane! –gritó Loki. La fuente de su magia comenzó a crecer inmensamente, y se deshizo de los hombres que lo sostenían. Cayeron al suelo y él corrió hacia Jane. Aun seguía consciente, pero confundida. Al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella, uno de los dos guardias se apresuró para asegurarlo de nuevo. Antes de que Loki pudiera liberarse una segunda vez, la voz de Fury lo silenció todo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Arréstenlos a los dos! Y por el amor de Dios, háganlo bien esta vez. –gritó. Loki forcejeó mientras veía como levantaban a Jane y la llevaban a otro vehículo. La ira corrió por su cuerpo; quería pelear, liberarse e ir por Jane, pero sabía que eso sólo haría que la situación fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

* * *

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero siendo honesta con ustedes, tengo algunos problemas personales, y las cosas no están muy estables en mi casa. Así que les pido paciencia, en verdad no me gusta tardarme tanto, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro muy bien. **

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que esto no sea un impedimento para actualizar muy tarde. Si es así, por favor, no desesperen, la historia no la abandonaré.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**xsxbx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece a Sophietee, esta es sólo una traducción. El mundo de Thor, pertenece a Marvel... y a Disney :) **

**Capitulo 11**

El camino en auto hacia los cuarteles temporales de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue borroso para Jane; recordaba que le habían pegado fuertemente en la cabeza, y a Loki zafándose del agarre de los dos guardias que lo tenían cautivo.

Jane se tocó tentativamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza; estaba inflamada, pero no sangraba. Miró alrededor. Las ventanas del auto estaban polarizadas con un oscuro color negro, previniendo con ello que viera hacia donde se dirigían.

Sobándose de la cabeza, Jane se sentó derecha. El auto dio vuelta en varias ocasiones hasta que al final se detuvo. El chofer salió del auto y rápidamente abrió la puerta de Jane. Nick Fury ya estaba ahí para cuando ella llegó. Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, se acercó y tomó su brazo fuertemente, asegurándose de que no intentara escapar mientras la guiaba fuera del vehículo.

Cuando Jane fue sacada de su asiento, tuvo que usar su mano libre para cubrirse los ojos de la fluorescente luz. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron, notó que Tony la miraba con simpatía, mientras Nick Fury la miraba desdeñosamente. Suspiró.

Fury asintió al hombre que sostenía su brazo, y Jane y repentinamente guiada hacia otro lugar. La parte de los cuarteles temporales de S.H.I.E.L.D. por los que pasó, eran desconocidos para ella. El hombre la guio por numerosos pasillos con apurados científicos y personal de seguridad. El hombre se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de metal y deslizó una tarjeta en el monitor en la pared conjunta. Se abrió inmediatamente, y el hombre continuó guiándola por el pasillo.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Jane comenzó a reconocer los alrededores. El pasillo y la puerta de los laboratorios en los que había trabajado hace tiempo, aparecieron brevemente a su derecha. Pudo ver a los científicos con los que había trabajado, y se mordió el labio.

Finalmente, el hombre la condujo a una pequeña habitación al otro lado del pasillo; no tenía nada más que una mesa y dos sillas. Al ver esto, Jane se dio cuenta de que ya no era una invitada, sino una prisionera.

* * *

Cuando Loki llegó a S.H.I.E.L.D., fue sacado bruscamente del automóvil y lo pusieron frente al hombre al que llamaban Nick Fury. Tony Stark estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Incluso aunque estaba erguido completamente, Nick Fury era mucho más bajo que Loki, y mucho menos intimidante. Loki sonrió de lado.

Sin romper la mirada, Fury hizo unas señas a un grupo de guardias armados detrás de él. Rápidamente se colocaron en su lugar, rodeando a Loki. La sonrisa que se había estado asomando en su rostro ahora se había ido; en su lugar, sus labios formaron una mueca.

-¿Dónde está Jane Foster? –gruño Loki.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia. Tu principal problema, sin embargo, debería ser responder todas y cada una de mis preguntas. –Respondió Fury fríamente.

-Si esa es la manera en que deseas responder, así será. Pero, te advierto que escuches atentamente, Nick Fury. Si algo le llega a pasar a ella, espera encontrarte con la peor de las devastaciones, y la única cosa que te quedará, será pedir piedad. –dijo Loki. Algo flaqueó en la mirada de Fury, pero su expresión facial no reveló nada.

El grupo de hombres armados guio a Loki a través de los cuarteles y por numerosos pasillos. Podía sentir que Jane estaba ahí; y mientras avanzaban, una ventana-espejo apareció a la vista. Se giró a verla mientras pasaban, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. Jane estaba cerca, y su magia podía confirmarle que no le habían hecho ningún daño desde que fueron arrestados. Una ola de alivio lo recorrió. Ella estaba a salvo; por ahora, al menos.

* * *

Jane se dejó caer en la silla de metal y esperó. Por alguien, o por algo, no lo sabía. Esperó por casi quince minutos, y nada pasó. Jane se puso de pie y se paseó por el pequeño espacio, incapaz de soportar el silencio. Se abrazó a sí misma. Se preguntaba donde estaba Loki y si estaba bien o no; y esperaba que Fury, o cualquiera, no lo hubieran lastimado.

Ese pensamiento hizo a Jane sentirse enferma. _Si sólo hubiera aclarado esto desde un principio, las cosas ahorita estarían mejor. O tal vez no seríamos tan apegados. ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida, Jane Foster? _Se regaño mentalmente.

Jane escuchó como se abría la puerta de metal al fondo del pasillo y como se cerraba. Se congeló, esperando a ver a quien se aproximaba. Mientras miraba a través de la ventana, jadeó. Loki estaba siendo escoltado por el pasillo, rodeado por un largo grupo de guardias armados. Una mano fue directamente a su boca y la culpa la recorrió de inmediato.

Mientras intentaba pensar en las posibles ideas que decir que pudieran convencer a Fury del cambio de Loki, éste giró la cabeza y la miró. Los ojos de Jane se abrieron sorprendidos, y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Él le dio una pequeña y casi tranquilizadora sonrisa, y continuó caminando por el pasillo. Jane no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que dejó caer los brazos a su lado. Dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, sentándose en la silla de metal.

Jane esperó por otros diez minutos, y escuchó como la puerta de metal al fondo del pasillo se abría y cerraba. En menos de un minuto, Nick Fury recorrió el pasillo y entró a la habitación en donde estaba Jane. La puerta se abrió, Fury entró, con una expresión seria en sus facciones. Su corazón se hundió al tiempo que él se paraba frente a la mesa, frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita Foster. Antes de que comencemos, ¿sabe por qué está aquí? –inquirió Fury expectante. Jane no estaba segura de querer molestarse en responder, así que no lo hizo. Fury puso las manos detrás de la espalda y cambió su postura.

-Señorita Foster, está aquí porque ocultó a un criminal buscado por el gobierno y no dijo nada al respecto. Estoy seguro de que recuerda el daño que Loki causó hace algunos meses. También interfirió con las acciones del gobierno y fue traída de nuevo aquí. _Estoy_ aquí porque creo que usted y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. –dijo Fury.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Jane nerviosamente. Ya sabía la respuesta; sólo que no quería reconocerla.

-Loki. –Jane suspiró.

-Bueno… ¿qué es lo que quiere saber? –Si había una manera de divulgar lo menos posible, entonces lo intentaría.

-Todo, señorita Foster.

Jane se detuvo, pensando por dónde comenzar. Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, le dijo a Fury todo lo que pudo; todo menos los momentos compartidos en el techo y en el desierto. Llevaba casi treinta minutos explicando todo, y puso más énfasis en los eventos que revelaban a Loki como una mejor persona, con un lado más noble. Cuando terminó, Fury no dijo nada. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero su silencio revelaba que estaba analizando todo lo que Jane había dicho.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó pensativo. Jane vaciló, pero negó.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harán? –preguntó suavemente, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Ya veremos. Tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me ha dicho, y de ahí partiremos. –respondió Fury, caminando hacia la puerta. Jane entró en pánico y se puso de pie abruptamente.

-¡Espere! Por favor, espere. ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda probar que él está de _nuestro_ lado? ¿Qué es _bueno_? –preguntó Jane desesperadamente. Al tiempo que Fury estaba por responderle, un hombre de traje entró en la habitación, claramente sin respiración.

-Señor, tenemos un problema. –dijo jadeante, mirando entre Fury y Jane. Fury salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, dejando a Jane sin respuesta. Jane golpeó los puños contra la pared e intentó no llorar de frustración. Se sentía sola y cansada; intentar con todo su ser obtener las respuestas sin obtener nada a cambio. Al tiempo que Jane estaba comenzando a sentir como las esperanzas la abandonaban, Nick Fury entró de nuevo a la habitación. La expresión en su rostro sugería que había salido terriblemente mal.

-¿Está lista para redimirse, señorita Foster?

Jane siguió rápidamente a Fury, tratando de ir a su paso.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jane.

-El cubo estaba camino hacia Nueva York, a nuestra base central, pero fue robado. Sospechamos que Johann Schmidt es el responsable, y necesitamos regresar lo antes posible. –dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, espere; No estoy _exactamente_ segura de como _yo_ podría ayudar… -comenzó Jane, pero Fury la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Señorita Foster, cuando Schmidt robó el cubo, instantáneamente fue transportado a otro lugar. Cualquier rastro que pudo haber dejado, no existe. Si piensa que puede saber como demonios hizo eso y donde puede estar, considérese una mujer libre. –dijo Fury francamente. Jane no respondió inmediatamente.

Fury continuó guiándola por el pasillo, cuando Jane se detuvo. Nick se giró para verla.

-Señorita Foster, el tiempo es primordial. Necesitamos apurarnos.

-Loki puede ayudarnos. Él puede ayudarnos a recuperar el cubo. –dijo Jane.

-Ya hemos discutido esto; esto no lo involucra. –dijo Fury, ignorándola. Jane no se detuvo.

-No lo entiende, él conoce el cubo mejor que todos los científicos combinados. Él _sabe_ la clase de poder que tiene y lo que puede hacer. –razonó Jane. Fury rodó los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que él sabe exactamente sobre esto? –dijo bruscamente.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa, sin embargo, es que si ustedes quieren el cubo de regreso, van a tener que necesitar su ayuda, quieran o no.

* * *

Loki fue traído a una celda más pequeña, donde permaneció cerca de una hora. Nadie había ido a interrogarlo, no aún. La breve mirada de Jane en la celda le dio la esperanza de que no la usaran para su beneficio. Hizo una mueca. _No dejaré que eso pase_.

Repentinamente, escuchó que unas voces se aproximaban a la habitación. Frunció el ceño mientras escucha atentamente.

-Señorita Foster…

-¡Nick, él está a mi cargo! ¡Él es mi responsabilidad! Bueno, antes de que todos ustedes llegaran. –dijo ácidamente. Fury estaba en silencio. Ninguno habló. –Confíe en mí, Nick. Yo me haré cargo de él. Por favor. Sólo _dele una oportunidad_. –suplicó Jane. Por la falta de respuesta, Loki podía asumir que Fury iba a concordar con ella, incluso contra su propio juicio.

La puerta de la celda de Loki se abrió y Jane entró. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y caminó hacia él. Loki se puso de pie.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada, verdad? –preguntó rápidamente, Jane. Loki negó.

-No. No aún. ¿Está todo bien? ¿No te han lastimado? –preguntó preocupado.

-No. Sólo mi cabeza, que ya está mejor. Estoy bien. –casi en un impulso, Jane lo abrazó fuertemente. La acción lo sorprendió genuinamente y la abrazó los brazos en sorpresa. Fury entró unos minutos después, e inmediatamente se irguió. Lentamente, se relajó y puso los brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura. Loki no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que era hasta que la sostuvo en sus brazos. Fury se aclaró la garganta, y Jane rápidamente se apartó.

-Bien, hemos tenido un problema con el cubo. –Jane se detuvo antes de continuar. –Ha sido robado. –Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de incredulidad, y Jane dejó salir el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Estaba a punto de continuar, cuando Fury se acercó a ambos y la interrumpió.

-Lo que la señorita Foster está tratando de decir es que, el cubo está en manos muy peligrosas; tengo entendido que estás familiarizado con el nivel de… tecnología que está involucrado. También tengo entendido que el cubo no es algo de este reino, como lo pondría tu hermano. –Jane frunció el ceño.

-Yo no le dije eso; yo sólo dije que estaba familiarizado con él. –se giró hacia Loki. -¿Le dijiste algo a Erik? –Loki negó.

-Ninguno de los dos me dijo; _él_ lo hizo. –respondió Fury llanamente, y asintió hacia la puerta.

Cuando entró, Jane sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago; el aire se había ido completamente de sus pulmones. Loki se tensó, pero su boca continuó siendo una tensa línea.

-Hola, hermano. Hola, Jane.

* * *

**¡En serio, lamento tanto la tardanza! No tengo ninguna excusa más que la maldita escuela, y en serio, en serio, prometo no ser tan descuidada de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Thor ha aparecido... ¿Y ahora qué? Damn, ahora todo se complica u.u En fin, ya vamos a la mitad de esta historia y ya viene lo bueno ;)**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! **

**xsxbx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Thor pertenece a Marvel (y Disney eheheh) y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 12**

– ¿Thor? ¿Qué… cómo…? –preguntó Jane incrédula. Su mente giraba; era demasiado para ella. Loki permaneció en silencio detrás de Jane. Antes de que Thor pudiera responder, Fury lo interrumpió.

–Señorita Foster, no tenemos tiempo para preguntas ahora. Guárdelas para después. Lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar a Schmidt. –Jane cerró la boca, y Thor apartó la mirada. Fury salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por los demás. Jane aceleró su paso para igualar el de Fury.

–Antes de que comencemos, señorita Foster… –comenzó Fury.

–Sólo llámame Jane. –lo corrigió automáticamente.

–Jane, entonces. Antes de que comencemos, Jane, hay algunos otros miembros del equipo que me gustaría que conocieras. –dijo y entró al laboratorio principal. _'¿Equipo? ¿Qué equipo?_' pensó. Repentinamente, Jane se detuvo en la puerta, causando que Thor y Loki casi la tumbaran. Thor la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la guió gentilmente al laboratorio. El pequeño gesto hizo que los celos hirvieran dentro de Loki, pero no lo demostró.

La boca de Jane se abrió en sorpresa y su mano voló hacia su boca. Parado frente a ella se encontraba la leyenda viviente: el Capitán América en persona. A su derecha se encontraba una mujer con el cabello color rojo fuego y un traje pegado al cuerpo de color negro. A su derecha había otro hombre, vestido similar a ella, pero su traje no tenía mangas; el último hombre usaba lentes y usaba una simple camisa y pantalones.

–Jane, ellos son los miembros de la iniciativa Vengadores. Asumo por tu reacción, que ya conoces a Steve. –dijo, señalando al Capitán América. Jane asintió. Steve dio un paso hacia adelante y le extendió su mano derecha.

–Steve Rogers, señorita. Un gusto conocerla. –dijo educadamente. Su sonrisa era dulce y amable, y sus ojos revelaban lo mismo. Jane le sonrió de vuelta.

–Ella es Natasha Romanov –continuó Fury. –Mi mano derecha. –la mujer dio un paso hacia adelante y la saludó formalmente. El hombre con el traje negro se aproximó a ella y se presentó el mismo.

–Clint Barton. –asintió. Jane sonrió.

–Jane Foster. Un placer. –respondió. El último hombre continuó alejado. Fury se acercó a él y después miró a Jane.

–Él es el Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce, Jane Foster. –Bruce se acercó a Jane, casi tímidamente, y le extendió su mano.

–Gusto en conocerla, señorita Foster. –dijo tranquilamente.

–Por favor, llámame Jane. También es un gusto conocerlo. –dijo Jane amablemente. La sorprendió preguntando:

– ¿Quién es el que viene contigo? –preguntó curiosamente, mirando detrás de su hombro. Jane se giró y se enfocó en Loki. Él se tensó.

–Él es el príncipe Loki Hijo de Odín. –dijo Jane confiadamente. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Natasha Romanov sacó su arma y la apuntó directamente hacia Loki. Todos se tensaron. Jane entró en pánico y corrió frente a él. Loki frunció el ceño sorprendido, así como todos los demás. Steve habló.

– ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¡Es un criminal buscado! –dijo incrédulo. Loki podía sentir la hostilidad en su voz.

– ¡No! ¡Está trabajando con nosotros! ¡Está de nuestro lado! –dijo Jane rápidamente. Loki podía escuchar el pánico en su voz. Fury interfirió.

–Agente Romanov, baje el arma. Jane no está mintiendo; Loki ha prometido trabajar con nosotros. –dijo calmadamente. Natasha obedeció la orden de Fury, y miró a Loki peligrosamente mientras guardaba el arma. Jane dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

–Gracias. –dijo Jane. Natasha asintió, y se paró junto a Clint.

–Bueno, ahora que has conocido a los Vengadores, creo que es hora de comenzar. –dijo Fury.

Jane sintió como el sueño comenzaba a invadirla al tiempo que Natasha la guiaba hacia su recámara temporal. Había estado trabajando por casi 24 horas seguidas sin descanso. A pesar de que tenía muchos científicos a su disposición, Jane se sentía más cómoda trabajando solo con Loki. Sentía que sólo Loki era capaz de entender la tecnología y el proceso involucrado. Él estuvo todo el tiempo que estuvieron buscando información para encontrar el cubo e incluso todavía se quedó ahí, cuando Jane se retiró para descansar.

Romanov se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió por ella. Jane entró.

–Aquí es dónde dormirás; Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo suficientemente cómodo. –Jane asintió concordando. Las únicas cosas en la habitación eran una cama, un buró con una lámpara y un escritorio.

–Los baños están al final del pasillo. Traeremos tus cosas por la mañana. Si algo más que necesites, sólo házmelo saber y lo conseguiré. –dijo Natasha amablemente.

–Gracias, señorita Romanov. Estoy bien por ahora. –dijo Jane cansadamente. Natasha asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jane encontró los pantalones de un pijama en la cama, y se cambió tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitió. Sin molestarse en nada más, Jane se metió a la cama y apagó la lámpara. Cuando estaba a punto de que quedarse dormida, escuchó que alguien tocó en la puerta. Gimió y se talló los ojos.

– ¿Quién es?

–Soy yo. –respondió Thor. Jane suspiró, prendió la lámpara y sacó las piernas de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco.

– ¿No puede esperar hasta la mañana? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Temo que no habrá tiempo mañana. –respondió Thor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jane. Thor parecía incómodo.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó educadamente. Jane parpadeó, pensándolo. Asintió y abrió la puerta para él. Jane se metió de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió las piernas con el cobertor. Thor entró y sacó la silla de escritorio y la acercó a la cama de Jane. Jane puso las rodillas contra su pecho y lo miró expectante.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Thor después de una larga pausa. Jane suspiró, esperando que esta conversación fuera directa al grano.

–Bien, supongo. Estresada. –respondió planamente. Hubo otra larga pausa antes de que Thor hablara de nuevo.

–Te he extrañado mucho, Jane. –dijo tímidamente. El corazón de Jane se contrajo; era como si una emoción desconocida lo apretara fuertemente en un puño sin querer dejarlo ir.

–Yo también. –dijo Jane tristemente. Cerró los ojos; recordando todas las pesadillas y noches sin dormir que pasaba pensando en él, Jane sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Cómo volviste? Aquí, quiero decir. No tiene sentido con lo que me dijo Loki. –preguntó repentinamente, recordando lo que Loki dijo el del puente roto. Thor agachó la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada. Vaciló antes de hablar, casi como si no quisiera decirle algo a Jane.

–No fue mucho después de que destruí el Puente Arcoíris que Heimdall y yo pudimos repararlo. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero pudimos hacerlo. –dijo Thor silenciosamente. Jane se tensó. Otro largo silencio los invadió.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿En la Tierra? –preguntó Jane suavemente. La verdad, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

–Casi cuatro meses midgardianos. –respondió seriamente. El aire dejó los pulmones de Jane; sentía como si una mano invisible le apretara la garganta, previniéndola de respirar. Estaba inmovilizada.

– ¿_Cuatro… meses_? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresaste? –logró decir Jane.

–En verdad lo siento, Jane. Desearía haber ido a buscarte. Lo intenté, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el hombre conocido como Nick Fury me interceptó antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad. –dijo tristemente. '_Así que es por eso que Fury no me quería aquí; no era por mi investigación, era por Thor._' Jane peleó por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

– ¿Así que ni siquiera intentaste encontrarme? ¿Incluso aunque estuve aquí hace poco? –preguntó Jane incrédula. Thor suspiró, pero no respondió. Jane cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza en las rodillas. Intentaba pelear con las olas de emociones que la invadían.

–Jane, por favor; te suplico que entiendas… –comenzó Thor.

–No, _tú_ tienes que entender algo, Thor: Yo te esperé. Esperé por casi seis meses a que regresaras. A que regresaras como prometiste. Entonces cuando pienso que ya nunca volverás, ¿repentinamente estás aquí en S.H.I.E.L.D.? Tú _sabías_ que estaba esperando por ti, ¿y no hiciste ningún _esfuerzo_ por contactarme? –dijo Jane furiosa.

Thor se sentía enfermo; por mucho que quisiera negarlo, todo de lo que Jane lo acusaba era verdad. Fury lo había interceptado, sí, pero no le dijo que no podía contactar a Jane de ninguna manera. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo.

–Jane, por favor perdóname. Te he causado un gran daño, pero intento remediarlo. Lo que hice estuvo mal, y no fue justo para ti. Sinceramente espero que me puedas perdonar; No me puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por la manera en que actué. –rogó Thor. Tomó las manos de Jane y las sostuvo cerca de su corazón. Jane dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

–Jane, yo… yo sólo te pido otra oportunidad. Estuve mal en haberte hecho esperar, especialmente por tanto tiempo. Te lo recompensaré en cualquier manera que pueda. –dijo, apretándole más las manos, esperando su respuesta. Jane peleó con la ola de sollozos que amenazaba con invadirla, e inhaló profundamente. Dejó salir un brusco suspiró y habló.

–No sé qué decir, Thor; no creo que _puedas_ llegar a comprender por todo lo que he pasado, pero aunque me mi corazón me dice que no debo perdonarte, yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero perdonarte, y lo haré. Pero necesito algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas. ¿Al menos podrías darme eso? –preguntó Jane temblando. Thor asintió empáticamente.

–Lo qué desees, Jane. Gracias por tu misericordioso perdón. Debería dejarte descansar. Te veré en la mañana. –dijo levantándose. Besó los nudillos de la mano de Jane y salió de la habitación.

Jane se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose perdida. Intentó volver a dormir, pero no podía. Demasiados pensamientos la hacían sentir emocionalmente pobre y confundida.

Eventualmente, la necesidad de dormir de su cuerpo nubló la necesidad de su mente de analizar su conversación con Thor. Antes de que lo supiera, el sueño la había tumbado.

* * *

Loki vio como Jane salía del laboratorio. Cuando las puertas automáticas se cerraron detrás de ella y de la Agente Romanov, suspiró. Durante las últimas 24 horas, un guardia había observado a Loki cuidadosamente; a veces, alguno de los miembros de los Avengers relevaba la guardia. Los últimos no le ponían mucha atención a Jane, pero Loki siempre podía sentir la aprehensión de sólo estar junto a él. Sorprendentemente, Thor no había sido uno de los guardias temporales; incluso aunque las cosas se salieran de las manos por cualquier razón, Thor sería el mejor para enfrentar cara a cara a Loki.

Loki bajó la mirada a regañadientes hacia las páginas y páginas de notas que se encontraban sobre las mesas de la habitación. Cuando comenzaron a trabajar, unos cuantos guardias volvieron al laboratorio de Jane y tomaron todos y cada uno de los papeles que encontraron. Erik también se unió a su esfuerzo a petición de Jane. Jane había trabajado sin parar para intentar acercar a S.H.I.E.L.D. al paradero de Schmidt. El pensamiento trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios. Levantó la cabeza y continuó trabajando donde Jane se había quedado.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, pero Loki no se molestó en ver quien era; en su lugar, continuó enfocado en la investigación frente a él. Escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse, entonces se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia.

–Buenas tardes, señor. –dijo Steve vacilante. Su ansiedad era palpable. Loki continuó haciendo notas, sin molestarse en regresar el saludo. No era que a Loki no le agradara Steve; simplemente se sentía antipático.

–Loki, sólo quería disculparme. –dijo Steve después de un momento. Loki dejó de escribir, pero no alzó la vista. No estaba acostumbrado a las disculpas genuinas.

– ¿Debido a qué, debo preguntar? –dijo Loki lentamente.

–Por lo que dije hace rato. Mis compañeros habían hablado antes de ti, diciendo que no eras bueno, e hice un juicio a basado en eso. Debí de haber confiado en la señorita Foster. –dijo tristemente. Loki se giró para verlo, recargándose contra la mesa; cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho estudiando el rostro de Steve, buscando cualquier señal de falso arrepentimiento, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue ingenuidad. Loki suspiró.

–Ni lo digas. Al menos tú no sacaste un arma y me apuntaste con ella. –dijo Loki, ligeramente divertido. Steve dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y rio.

–Sí, la señorita Romanov es un hueso duro de roer. –remarcó Rogers. Se acercó a la mesa del laboratorio y estudió los papeles regados en la superficie.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó, genuinamente curioso.

–Es una compilación de todas y cada una de las ideas y teorías de Jane. Son bastante brillantes. –dijo suavemente.

– ¿Ella pensó en todo esto? –preguntó Steve, mirando a Loki. Loki asintió.

–Todo esto es su trabajo; yo sólo la he ayudado en el camino. –respondió Loki. Steve bajó los papeles y miró a Loki.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó. Loki pensó en ello por un momento, y después asintió.

– ¿Cómo es que no eres como los demás decían? Es decir, ¿Cómo es que no eres… malvado? –preguntó Steve. Estaba teniendo problemas con escoger las palabras correctas. Loki pensó en la pregunta; ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la respuesta.

–Creo que querrás decir travieso, no malvado. No sé darte la respuesta que buscas. Las cosas son… diferentes, y lo han sido por los últimos meses. –dijo Loki vagamente. Estaba renuente a responder, especialmente a Steve. Steve, por el otro lado, presentía lo que Loki quería decir, pero no quería decirlo. Suspiró y metió en las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–De dónde soy, había una chica que me gustaba. Ella era increíblemente lista y tenía ideales bastante fuertes, y ella tenía esta… _sonrisa_ que podía hacer que tu corazón se derritiera. –se detuvo. –Ella creía en mí, incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía. La amaba más de lo que puedo decir. –dijo Steve suavemente. Loki se sentía casi empático; la historia era similar a la suya con respecto a Jane. Bajó la mirada.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu dama?

–Peggy Carter. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez vi. Desearía poder haberla visto una última vez. –dijo Steve suavemente. Loki frunció el ceño, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el centro de su corazón.

– ¿Qué le pasó?

–Ella murió; me encontraron congelado después de pelear con Schmidt y ella murió antes de que pudiera verla de nuevo. No soy de esta época. –respondió. Loki estaba en silencio, asimilando todo lo que Steve le había dicho. –Sabes, ella me cambió para mejor, me hizo un mejor hombre de lo que era. Creo que eso fue lo más difícil para mí; saber que tenía que vivir sin su apoyo y fortaleza. Y tengo el presentimiento de que tu Jane hizo lo mismo que Peggy hizo por mí. –dijo Steve antes de salir.

Una vez que las puertas automáticas se cerraron, Loki se giró hacia las notas en la mesa. De nuevo, estaba únicamente con sus pensamientos como compañía.

_Incluso aunque la ame, ¿ella me amará? ¿Podría amarme después de todo lo que he hecho?_

Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo fuertemente el borde de la mesa, y la soltó. Repentinamente, una ola de cansancio lo invadió, y sus extremidades se volvieron pesadas. Loki suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia el pasillo, y siguió al nervioso guardia que lo guio hacia la habitación asignada para él.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Loki abrió la puerta inmediatamente y entró. No había mucho espacio, pero era suficiente. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Loki caminó pesadamente hacia la cama recargada contra la pared. Afuera, podía sentir que había todo un set de guardias justo en la puerta. Suspiró.

Con el movimiento de su muñeca, Loki apagó la luz de la habitación. Intentó dormir, pero no podía. En su lugar, su mente corría de nuevo hacia Jane. Aunque cerró los ojos fuertemente, la imagen de su hermoso rostro rondaba en su mente.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Clint y Bruce estaban sentados en la sala de estar. Cada uno tenía una taza de café en la mano, y no dijeron nada por algún tiempo. Natasha entró y se detuvo; la imagen frente a ella la intrigaba, pero continuó. Caminó hacia la cocineta y se hizo una taza de café, y después se movió hacia dónde estabas los demás. Sacando una silla junto a Clint, se sentó, sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan callados? –preguntó Natasha, tratando de evitar que su sonrisa creciera. Tony habló.

– ¿Qué piensan de Loki? –preguntó repentinamente Tony. La pregunta sorprendió a todos; Steve parpadeó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Bruce en respuesta.

–Bueno, es decir, parece que de pronto Fury deja a Loki trabajar con nosotros, sin preguntas ni nada, cuando hace sólo unos días era un criminal buscado y enemigo número uno. No creo entenderlo. –se detuvo, entonces continuó. –Supongo que lo que en verdad quiero decir es, ¿confían en él? –terminó Tony. Los otros continuaron en silencio, aún atrapados con la guardia baja por su abrupta pregunta. Steve suspiró y respondió primero.

–Bueno, no lo sé aún, pero creo que es un buen chico. Es decir, hay algunas cosas que estoy seguro que no nos está diciendo, pero lo hará en algún punto. Justo como nosotros no confiamos en él, él no confía exactamente en nosotros. –dijo lentamente. Tony frunció el ceño. Natasha respondió después.

–Bueno, si Jane confía en él, creo que nosotros deberíamos de hacerlo también. Ella _estuvo_ viviendo con él por más de un mes y nada le pasó. –su respuesta sorprendió a Tony; estaba seguro de que ella sería la última persona en confiar en Loki. Clint asintió concordando con ella.

– ¿Qué hay sobre ti, Stark? –preguntó Bruce. Tony vaciló antes de responder.

–No lo sé. Hay algo… oh, no lo sé, _diferente_ sobre él.

–Bueno, _es_ de Asgard. –dijo Natasha.

–No me refería a eso, Nat. Es decir, nos dijeron que era un tipo corrupto, completamente malvado. Envió una máquina hecha con la mejor tecnología que he visto y casi destruyó Puente Antiguo. –Antes de que pudiera continuar, Pepper Potts entró en la habitación.

–Tony, hay algunas cosas que necesitan tu atención. –dijo.

– ¿Justo ahora?

–Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. –respondió renuente. Tony le señaló la silla vacía junto a él. Pepper aceptó la invitación y se sentó.

–Todo lo que digo es, que Loki no es lo que suponía que sería. Es como si algo hubiera… cambiado todo eso. Él no es lo que nos dijeron. –terminó Tony. Steve miró al suelo, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Pepper lo notó inmediatamente, y Tony siguió su mirada. Frunció el ceño en confusión.

– ¿Qué? –demandó, mirando entre los dos. Pepper, instantáneamente entendiendo porque Steve estaba sonriendo, sonrió también.

– ¿No lo entiendes, Tony? No es un _qué_ lo que lo cambió a Loki, sino un _quién_. –remarcó Pepper.

–Jane. –terminó Steve. Por extraño que pareciera para Tony, lo entendió.

–Ah, ya veo. –dijo, asintiendo.

–La pregunta ahora, Stark, –comenzó Clint, rompiendo el silencio. –Es si estás dispuesto a confiar en él. –Tony tomó un momento para responder, sin estar seguro de cuál debería ser su respuesta. Después de un momento, miró a Clint a los ojos y suspiró derrotado.

–Bueno, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Jane fue despertada repentinamente por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron, esperando a que siguieran tocando. Cuando no fue así, cerró los ojos, esperando dormir de nuevo. Unos momentos después, el sonido fue más fuerte. Esta vez, se sentó.

– ¿Qué? –gritó cansadamente.

– ¿Señorita Foster? Fury está preguntando por usted. –vino una voz. Jane frunció el ceño confundido, tratando de recordar la familiar voz.

– ¿Dr. Banner? –preguntó vacilante.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Jane. De todas las cosas que no estaban incluidas en su pequeña habitación, el reloj era una de ellas.

–Cinco y media de la mañana. –respondió. Jane gimió. _Esto es demasiado temprano para que un ser humano esté despierto_, pensó para sí misma.

– ¿Está ahí, señorita Foster? –preguntó dudoso el Dr. Banner.

–Sí, sólo deme un minuto. –dijo, sacando las piernas de la cama. Se sentía aún más temprano de lo que en verdad era. Asumiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para darse un baño, Jane se puso la chaqueta de la noche anterior y se puso las botas sobre los calcetines. Pensó que se veía tonta, vestida en pijamas y botas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jane caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. El Dr. Banner sonrió cuando la vio.

–Buenos días, señorita Foster. –la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Es Jane, ¿recuerda? –dijo Jane amablemente.

–Oh, cierto. Buenos días, Jane. Lamento haberla despertado tan temprano, pero Nick en verdad quiere que continúe trabajando; piensa que va por el camino correcto. –se disculpó. Jane hizo un ademán de que no importaba.

–Está bien; supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿De casualidad tiene algo de goma de mascar? –preguntó Jane. El Dr. Banner se detuvo, pensando, y después hurgó entre el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y le dio uno. Jane lo metió en su boca y sonrió.

–Gracias; no quiero abrumar a nadie con mi aliento matutino. –dijo riendo. Bruce sonrió. – ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo? –preguntó repentinamente. La pregunta tomó a Bruce fuera de guardia, pero asintió. –No pareces ser del tipo 'Avenger' y tengo algo de curiosidad; ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mirando al Dr. Banner. Él sonrió.

–Bueno, verás, hace algún tiempo, estuve involucrado con un accidente radioactivo; Fui, bueno sigo siendo, un físico, y desarrollé un tipo de bomba gamma. Algo salió mal y explotó inesperadamente. Al principio no salí lastimado, pero fui expuesto a demasiada radiación, y me alteró genéticamente. Desarrollé un… _alter ego_, si quieres llamarlo así, parece aparecer solamente cuando estoy muy molesto. –dijo Bruce pensativo.

– ¿En serio? Eso es… increíble. ¿Cuáles con los efectos del evento? –preguntó Jane. Su reacción fue completamente opuesta a la que él esperaba, pero le respondió.

– ¿Prometes no reír? –Jane alzó una ceja, pero asintió.

–Bueno, me transformo en un gran y verde monstro. –Jane sonrió, pero no rio.

–Entonces, definitivamente _eres_ del tipo de los Avengers. Ambos cerebro y acción. –remarcó Jane divertida. Bruce rio.

–Un poco de ambos, supongo, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. –dijo mientras se acercaban al laboratorio. Jane se recogió el cabello en una coleta y caminó hacia las puertas automáticas. No había nadie ahí, pero todo su trabajo permanecía intocable en la mesa. Los monitores estaban apagados, y los pizarrones que Stark les había dado aún tenían excesos de notas en ellos del día anterior. Jane suspiró y se giró hacia Bruce.

–Gracias, Dr. Banner.

–Bruce. –la interrumpió. Jane sonrió.

–Bruce, será. Gracias por compartir eso conmigo. Supongo que te veré después. –él asintió, y salió de la habitación. Jane caminó hacia la mesa de laboratorio y buscó entre las notas. Recordando donde se habían quedado ella y Loki, y comenzó a trabajar. _¿Dónde está Loki?_ Pensó curiosamente. Recordó que él se había quedado aún después de que ella se fue a dormir. _Aún debe de seguir durmiendo; debe de estar exhausto_, pensó.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, y Jane se giró rápidamente. Parado en el umbral de la puerta estaba Thor, sosteniendo dos tazas de café en las manos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestido en su armadura Asgardiana, pero sin la capa. Jane no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción al darse cuenta de que la persona que había entrado no era Loki.

Thor se acercó a ella, y le dio una de las tazas. Jane la tomó agradecidamente, poniéndola en la mesa.

–Buenos días, querida Jane. –dijo Thor felizmente. Le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café, y la acción hizo sonreír a Jane; había olvidado cuanto la hacía reír.

–Buenos días, Thor. –dijo educadamente, girándose rápidamente hacia los papeles en la mesa. Se sentía insegura de cómo estar cerca de él ahora. Thor notó la incomodidad de Jane y movió el cuello para estar seguro que pudiera verlo.

– ¿Jane? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Lo molestaba no poder leer sus pensamientos. Jane peleó contra el bostezo que quería salir.

–Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo pensaba.

– ¿Puedo preguntar en qué estabas pensando? –Si Jane pudiera ser honesta, diría muchas cosas, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. _Te fuiste por casi siete meses, y me he sentido sola. Entonces vino tu hermano, y cambió todo. Lo siento Thor, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de tu hermano. Espero que no hayas esperado que esperara mucho tiempo por ti; incluso aunque espere, eventualmente me rendí. ¿En serio pensabas que esperaría por toda la vida?_ No, ella no podía decirle eso; Jane se cerró los ojos brevemente, inhalando y exhalando.

–No es nada; sólo trataba de saber el paradero de Schmidt. Es un poco estresante, tener el destino en tus manos. –dijo Jane con una risa nerviosa. En cierta manera, era verdad, pero no completamente.

–Resolverás esto, Jane. Sé que lo harás; eres indudablemente una de las mujeres más inteligentes que he conocido. –dijo con una genuina sonrisa que hizo que una punzada de culpa recorriera a Jane.

Thor dio un paso hacia adelante, parándose directamente detrás de ella. Jane se estremeció, pero Thor no pareció notarlo; el gesto le recordó a Jane cuando Loki hizo lo mismo en su mesa del laboratorio. Thor miró sobre su hombro. Acercó una mano y tomó una de la notas, mirándola brevemente. Sonrió.

– ¿Ves, Jane? Ya estás en el camino correcto. No debes dudar de ti misma.

–Bueno, no soy sólo yo; Loki me ayudó mucho. –dijo Jane suavemente. De repente el silencio los invadió. Thor dio un paso atrás y regresó a su lado, en lugar de estar detrás de ella.

–Ya veo. Él siempre ha sido mejor con las ciencias, yo en la batalla. –admitió Thor. Justo cuando Jane estaba a punto de responder, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y un guardia entró.

–Thor, te necesitan en la arena de entrenamiento inmediatamente, ha pedido de Fury. –dijo formalmente. Thor asintió y se enderezó. Girándose hacia Jane, tomó su mano izquierda y la alzó hasta sus labios, dónde besó gentilmente sus nudillos.

–Te veré después, querida Jane. Te deseo suerte con tu investigación. –dijo con una sonrisa. Jane le sonrió de vuelta y vio como seguía al guardia fuera del laboratorio. De nueva cuenta, Jane se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

* * *

**¡Larga ausencia, lo sé! Pero en mi defensa, el capitulo es bastante largo. ¡Más de 4500 palabras! Así que no me siento tan culpable después de todo. Será un largo fin de semana con toneladas de tarea, así que decidí adelantar el capitulo antes de que fuera completamente imposible actualizar.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Sé que en general esta pareja es completamente desconocida en español, ¡pero vamos, chicas! ¡No sé arrepentirán!**

**Eso es todo por este capítulo, ¡gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima!**

**Besos, **

**xsxbx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Thor pertenece a Marvel y la Historia original a Sophietee.**

**Notas de la autora: Capitulo traducido por _Qaroinlove_, yo sólo lo revisé. **

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero ya saben, la escuela es todo un infierno cuando se lo propone. De nueva cuenta, gracias a Qaroinlove por la traducción de este capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Todos son encantadores. Ya los respondí, pero por ahí me faltó este: **

**Jeannie25: Sí, la verdad es que sin los Vengadores faltaría algo. ¡Especialmente Tony! Bueno, sobre Thor, eso lo sabrás muy, pero muy pronto, eso te lo aseguro. Este capitulo es muy bueno, pero estoy segura de que el siguiente será tu favorito. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Capitulo 13.**

Las horas pasaban lentamente. El día fue, en gran parte, sin incidentes y el nerviosismo de Jane creció. Loki y Jane estaban trabajado juntos, pero ella sentía como si no llegaran a ninguna parte. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el día se convertía en noche, y su frustración fue creciendo rápidamente con cada pulgada que se ponía el sol en el cielo.

Jane apretó el puño y lo dejó caer rápidamente sobre la mesa. La acción hizo que Loki saltara.

—Jane, ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó alarmado. Jane puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se apoyó en la mesa, respirando profundamente.

—Si, sólo un poco frustrada— le respondió. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero trató difícilmente de que no se notara. Loki se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Jane, hay algo más en tu mente. Lo sé por la forma en que ha interactuado con los demás últimamente. — Dijo suavemente. Él giro su rostro para que quedara frente a él, y la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caerse mientras trataba de tomar una decisión.

"_Tengo que decirte lo que siento_" pensó Jane para sí misma. Justo cuando abrió la boca para confesar su corazón, para ponerse en la línea, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y Natasha entró en la habitación. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de confusión cuando vio la cara angustiada de Jane.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Natasha preguntó, mirando entre Loki y Jane. Jane observó el parpadeo de sospecha y desconfianza en sus ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas perdidas que habían caído por sus mejillas, y sonrió.

—Sí, Sólo un poco estresada en estos momentos—respondió para tranquilizarla. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ligeramente. Natasha hizo una pausa por un momento, insegura sobre si Jane estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

—Bueno, los chicos y yo estábamos por salir a buscar algo de comer, ya que Fury nos dio un par de horas libres. ¿Quieres venir? Tony invita. — Jane lo pensó por un momento. No quería dejar a Loki solo en el laboratorio, no era justo para él. Loki podía sentir su vacilación.

—Vayan ustedes, necesitan un descanso. — Habló en voz baja, tratando de convencerla.

—No voy a dejarte aquí solo, eso no es justo. Tú también necesitas un descanso. — Jane replicó. Natasha dio un paso adelante.

—Ambos están invitados, ¿saben? — señaló la pelirroja.

—No voy a ir si tú no vas. — Jane susurró con firmeza. Loki suspiró ante su persistencia.

—Voy a ir a donde tú quieras llevarme, Jane. — Le susurró, resignado. Jane le tomó la palabra, sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Entonces iremos.

* * *

El bar era ruidoso y estaba lleno de gente. El grupo se abrió paso entre la multitud, Tony rápidamente apartando en una mesa vacía a su espalda, justo antes de que alguien más tuviera oportunidad. Steve, viendo que el espacio de la mesa era reducido, tomó dos sillas; Bruce tomo otra acercándose a la mesa ocupada también. Pepper se deslizó en la mesa a la izquierda de Tony, y Clint y Natasha a su derecha. Steve se sentó a la izquierda de Pepper, y Thor se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Loki se sentó en una silla junto a Thor y a la derecha de Jane, con Bruce a su izquierda.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba situado, Tony ordenó una ronda de bebidas para todos los gustos. La música estaba muy alta, y con las voces ebrias de los otros clientes, el grupo tuvo que gritar para poder escucharse uno a otro. Tony poso el brazo detrás de Pepper y miró directamente a Jane.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Estamos más cerca? — Gritó. Le tomó un momento a Jane entender lo que decía, pero cuando lo hizo, negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—La investigación está progresando, pero no sé si estamos más cerca de encontrarlo. —Jane gritó de nuevo. Tony puso su mano alrededor de su oreja, indicando que no había escuchado lo que había dicho. Jane empezó a gritar más fuerte, pero Thor levantó la mano, deteniendo la frase.

—Va bien, pero no estamos mucho más cerca de encontrarlo. — Thor repitió, su voz sonó fuertemente sobre la mesa. Tony solo asintió.

Las cervezas vinieron, y la camarera las repartió a cada uno. Tony tomó un gran trago y estuvo a punto de escupir de vuelta.

— ¿Qué diablos? —exclamó, golpeando la taza sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo saltó.

— ¿Qué? —Pepper le preguntó.

— ¡La cerveza está caliente! —Tony dijo, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Tony trató de parar a una camarera, pero Loki levantó la mano. Tronó los dedos, y cada jarro de cerveza al instante se convirtió en hielo. Steve miró lo con incredulidad, y Jane se rio de su expresión. Loki miró a Jane de reojo, y Thor dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Todavía eres un maestro de la magia, hermano— Thor gritó.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Qué fue eso? — Clint preguntó. Loki intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sólo fue un truco de magia. — respondió vagamente. Clint se encogió de hombros, y Tony levantó la jarra de cerveza fría ahora.

—Los trucos de salón son suficientemente buenos para mí ¡Salud! — Todos levantaron sus tarros al unísono, el grueso vidrio de los tarros chocaron entre sí en el centro de la mesa.

Un poco más tarde, Tony ordenó la comida. Todos estaban teniendo un buen momento juntos. Incluso Loki se sentía más relajado de lo habitual. De vez en cuando, Jane lo descubría mirándola, y se ruborizaba. Thor noto sus miradas compartidas, pero no le dio importancia.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas más, Tony miró a Thor a los ojos, con una mirada desafiante en su rostro.

—Te desafío, a ti Dios del trueno o lo que seas, a un concurso de beber. — dijo, señalando con la mirada.

— ¡Y yo acepto, hombre de hierro! — Thor respondió rápidamente, con un brillo de emoción en sus brillantes ojos azules. Clint habló.

—Estoy dentro. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Sintiéndose excluido, Bruce se unió.

— ¡Estás dentro! — gritó Tony. Pepper sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y Natasha y Jane se echaron a reír. Tony silbó y una camarera se acercó perezosamente.

—Cuatro barriles, cariño ¡Y que sea rápido! — Le gritó. La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la barra. Jane miró entre Loki y Steve.

— ¿No van a entrar? — Preguntó. Steve tomó la palabra.

—No es mi tipo de cosas. — admitió con una sonrisa tímida. Jane se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia Loki.

—El alcohol envenena la mente. — Dijo —Prefiero tener control sobre mí, sobre todo cuando las personas a mi alrededor han perdido el suyo. — Loki dijo, con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. Jane rio.

—Buen punto.

Llegaron las bebidas y la camarera las puso sobre la mesa. Tony, Thor, Bruce, y Clint dejaron caer sus tarros, mientras llenaban las jarras de cerveza y comenzaron a beber a la cuenta de Tony.

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡ya! — gritó Tony. Los cuatro hombres levantaron las tazas a sus labios y bebieron la cerveza rápidamente. Thor estaba en la delantera, con Tony en un cercano segundo lugar. Natasha se echó a reír, causando que Clint escupiera su cerveza. Esto sólo hizo reír a Natasha más fuerte. Loki sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Al final, Thor salió victorioso. Sorprendiendo a todos, el segundo lugar fue de Bruce, seguido de cerca por Tony.

— ¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte! ¡No fue más que suerte! ¡Segunda ronda! — Tony gritó de nuevo. Thor estalló en carcajadas que resonaron en toda la mesa. Jane, cansada de ver a los demás con sus bebidas, se puso de pie. Thor la miró mientras se levantaba.

—Jane, ¿a dónde vas?

—A tomar un poco de aire fresco. Regreso enseguida. —respondió para tranquilizarlo. Thor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo su atención hacia Tony. Cuando Jane se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, Loki se levantó y la siguió; Pepper y Steve compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y sonrieron.

Jane finalmente fue capaz de llegar a la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente, dejando que el aire fresco golpeara su rostro y desvaneciera el aire viciado de la barra. Esa noche era particularmente calurosa. Jane exhaló. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y se volvió topándose cara a cara con Loki. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

—Me alegro de que vinieras con nosotros. — dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno, no creo que hubieras salido, si no hubiera aceptado venir. — Loki comentó. Jane solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pero aun así. No hubiera sido justo para ti, y yo no quiero que estés solo mientras todos los demás pasan un buen rato. — Jane se defendió. Loki soltó una breve carcajada.

— ¡Qué amable de tu parte Jane! Lo aprecio profundamente. — Él contestó, con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Jane inhaló el aire cálido del desierto, llenando sus pulmones. Su mente destelló brevemente de nuevo a la noche donde ella y Loki compartieron en el tejado de su laboratorio, y la noche en el desierto sólo unos días atrás. "_Tengo que decirle, él tiene que saberlo_".

—Loki, hay algo que tengo que decirte, yo…— Jane comenzó, insegura de sí misma. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el viento arreció, creciendo rápidamente. Loki levantó la mano, repentinamente distraído.

—Jane... — Él respondió con urgencia, interrumpiéndola. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y miró en la dirección de los vientos fuertes. Se acercaban algunas figuras oscuras que rápidamente parecían venir de todas las direcciones. Loki inmediatamente los reconoció, y empujó a Jane detrás de él, retrocediendo lentamente. Las figuras les rodearon, en torno a Jane y Loki. El siguió retrocediendo a la entrada del bar, cubriendo a Jane, pero las figuras se estaban acercando rápidamente.

—Alto, Loki Hijo de Laufrey. — dijo una de las figuras. Su voz era baja y ronca. Loki hizo una pausa.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan? — Loki preguntó bruscamente, consciente de que las figuras se acercaban aún.

—Lo que buscamos se ha encontrado. Lo que necesito es a ti para ponerlo en marcha. — La voz se distorsiono mientras continuaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se nos ha enviado por ti y la chica. Vendrán voluntariamente, o sufrirán las consecuencias, Dios de las travesuras. — Loki rápidamente pensó en los posibles escenarios, se contó el número de figuras que los rodeaban. Demasiados para defenderse a sí mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, Loki maldijo su falta de fuerza muscular.

Las figuras continuaron rodeándolos, acercándose demasiado.

—Loki... — Jane susurró asustada. Una de las figuras agarró a Jane por la muñeca, y ella gritó. Loki cogió su muñeca, negándose a permitir que se la llevara. De repente, Loki pensó en un escape.

—Jane, ¿confías en mí? —preguntó rápidamente. Jane asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo. Le soltó la muñeca y convocó al cofre de hielo. Él manejó y ordenó a su poder, y Jane fue testigo del cambio de su tono de piel a un azul brillante y a sus ojos pasar del verde al rojo. Rápidamente atrapó a todas las figuras en el hielo, congelándolos en sus lugares, estaba funcionando y una figura obscura mantuvo cautiva la muñeca de Jane, congelado la piel en su lugar.

Loki ocultó de nuevo el cofre y puso su mano sobre la mano de la figura que se aferraba a la Jane. Al instante, la muñeca de Jane fue liberada y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, como si temiera que la figura fuera a cobrar vida y se apoderan de ella una vez más.

— ¿Estás bien? — Loki le preguntó preocupado. Jane asintió con la cabeza aun aturdida. Loki dirigió a Jane de nuevo al interior del bar. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud ruidosa y al volver a la mesa, donde el resto del grupo estaba, vieron que todos estaban riéndose de una historia que Tony estaba diciendo y bebiendo sus cervezas.

Loki se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo. La expresión de su rostro hizo que Tony se pausara ante lo que estaba diciendo y lo miró.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Tony.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. — Loki contestó bruscamente. El tono de urgencia en su voz causó a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa pararan de reír. Thor se levantó, poniéndose serio al instante, por la expresión del rostro de Jane.

— ¿Que ha sucedido, hermano? — pregunto Thor, mirando entre Loki y Jane.

—No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora. Tenemos que salir, Thor. — repitió Loki. Thor asintió con la cabeza y el resto del grupo comenzó a deslizarse fuera de sus asientos. Tony tiró un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa, y el grupo se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

La imagen de las figuras congeladas a la salida del bar hizo que los demás jadearan y se detuvieran. Jane se frotó la muñeca. Después de un momento, todos continuaron caminando hacia los coches estacionados en el estacionamiento. El grupo se separó y se metieron en cada vehículo que llegaron, y luego salieron a toda velocidad hacia la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Una vez que llegaron a la base, Jane se quejó de un dolor de cabeza y se fue a descansar en su habitación. Natasha inmediatamente buscó Fury, explicando que algo había ocurrido mientras estaban fuera. Su expresión cambió, y llamó a todos a reunirse en el laboratorio principal.

Fury los esperaba en el laboratorio, Natasha caminaba sobre sus talones. Steve se quedó a un lado, junto a Bruce y Clint. Thor y Loki estaba al lado de cada uno, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. Otros científicos se afanaban dentro la habitación, y Fury ladró una orden para que se fueran del laboratorio. Una vez que se hubieron marchado, Fury cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Exigió. El grupo miro a Loki, y la mirada de Fury cayó sobre él.

—Los Skrulls nos atacaron a Jane y a mí afuera del restaurante. —Si Fury se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? — Exigió de nuevo. Loki comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar fuera del bar. Fury, junto con todos los demás, escuchó con atención. Cuando terminó, se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Por qué crees que piensan que sabes manejarlo? El Cubo, quiero decir. — preguntó Banner. Loki negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez porque nunca perteneció a este reino en primer lugar. Y yo tampoco. — Loki comentó, su respuesta fue vaga.

—El cubo, o como se llame, originalmente pertenecía a la bóveda de armas en el palacio de mi padre. Es un arma de Asgard. Lo robaron hace tiempo, pero se ha encontrado aquí. — Thor terminó.

—Y no ha caído en buenas manos. — señaló Clint.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué Jane? — preguntó Steve, confundido.

—Como garantía, tal vez. ¿Será por eso que la tomó su primer lugar para atacarte de frente? — dijo Natasha sin rodeos. Los otros asintieron.

—Agente de Romanov, venga conmigo. Tenemos que tener una discusión con la sede— dijo. Natasha solo asintió, y Fury se volvió hacia los hombres que quedaban en la sala.

—Por ahora, volverán a sus habitaciones. Si de alguna manera podemos saber más acerca de la situación, entonces ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo. — Afirmó. Después de que Fury y Romanov abandonaran el laboratorio principal, todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Thor y Loki.

— ¿Cómo está Jane, hermano? — Thor le preguntó, con una expresión que revelaba fácilmente su preocupación. Loki le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—Yo no sería capaz de decírtelo, he estado aquí contigo durante su ausencia. — Loki comentó secamente. Thor abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Loki suspiró.

— Me gustaría saberlo yo mismo hermano, pero Jane me ha pedido que mantenga distancia por el momento. No voy a ir en contra de sus deseos. — Thor dijo con tristeza. — ¿Podrías averiguar qué es lo que le preocupa, por mi? — Le preguntó vacilante. Loki se detuvo, sorprendido, pero asintió.

—Por supuesto. — Loki dijo solemnemente. Thor se acercó a él, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, hermano. — respondió, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Loki se tensó, pero Thor no pareció darse cuenta. Este último se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, dejando a Loki solo.

* * *

Jane se sentó en la silla junto a su escritorio, mirando su muñeca. Ahí dónde la había sujetado la criatura, un enorme moretón comenzaba a formarse. Se frotó la muñeca e intentó de dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el bar. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no respondió a la luz tocando su puerta. Sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó.

—Loki—. Él contestó. Jane abrió inmediatamente la puerta, topándose cara a cara con él. Bajó la mirada, evitando verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Entra— dijo Jane a la ligera, haciéndose a un lado. Loki entró en la habitación, y Jane cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se quedaron uno frente al otro durante unos momentos, sin decir nada. Loki pronto recordó por qué había venido a verla.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? — le preguntó.

—Está bien. Sólo un pequeño moretón. — respondió, evitando la pregunta.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — le preguntó Loki. Jane asintió con la cabeza y levantó su muñeca. Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba el hematoma de gran tamaño que envolvía a la totalidad su muñeca.

—Jane, ¿por qué no me dijiste de esto cuando regresamos?

—Porque no es la gran cosa. — Loki le dio una mirada severa, y ella desvió la mirada. Agarró la muñeca suavemente y envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de jane. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la contusión en la muñeca ya estaba desapareciendo. Su mirada se encontró con la suya.

—Gracias. Mucho mejor ahora. — Jane comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Loki sonrió y soltó la muñeca. Ambos se quedó allí unos instantes, sin decir nada, y en un impulso, Jane le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias... por lo que has hecho esta noche. — Jane le dijo. Quería decir algo más, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó por unos momentos. Él inhalo su perfume y cerró los ojos. Su mente rápidamente se remontó a una hora antes, y calmó sus pensamientos.

—Antes, estabas a punto de decirme algo antes de que los Skrulls atacaran. ¿Qué era? — Le preguntó suavemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Sintiendo el aliento de Jane, recordando lo mismo que Loki. Ella tomó unos minutos para responder, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No era nada. — mintió. Loki tenía la sensación de que Jane no quería decirle algo. Él suspiró y se apartó. Los brazos de Jane cayeron a sus costados, y se los metió en sus bolsillos.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Deberías descansar, Jane. Has tenido un largo día. — le sugirió. Jane asintió con la cabeza. Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola ligeramente, y salió al pasillo. A Jane le dolía el corazón, y se maldijo por ser demasiado cobarde para decirle lo que realmente sentía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos. "_Eres una cobarde, Jane Foster, y siempre lo serás_" se gritó mentalmente.

* * *

Loki caminó rápidamente por el pasillo adyacente a un conjunto a una hilera de recámaras donde dormían los hombres. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar que no había guardias vigilando. Abrió la puerta y entró, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, las luces se encendieron, cerrando también la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó cansinamente en el borde de su cama, y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Sintió un triste sentimiento tirando de su corazón, y suspiró. _Eres un cobarde, Loki Hijo de Laufrey_, pensó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sin mucho tiempo, espero y disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo!**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. **

**Capitulo 14**

Los días pasaron, y Jane comenzó a distanciarse. Raramente le hablaba a Loki; a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Con Thor era una historia similar; Jane no quería hablar con él por miedo de decir lo que sentía por Loki. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que siempre estuviera pensando en él, incluso aunque estuviera enfocada en su investigación, sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a él.

Loki no estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de Jane. Usualmente siempre lo bombardeaba con preguntas, y compartía todo lo que descubría con él. Y ahora todo eso ya no existía y no sabía por qué. Le afectaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado y debería, y trabajar con ella se estaba volviendo difícil. Él disfrutaba su presencia, su curiosidad… pero por supuesto, nunca se lo diría.

Lentamente, Loki fue aceptando el hecho de que Jane había motivado el cambio en él, de la misma manera en que había cambiado a Thor. Ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera imaginado que una simple mujer midgardiana pudiera hacer semejante cosa, y le dolía saber que tenía miedo de decirlo. Nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle.

Thor entró al laboratorio en que Jane y Loki estaban trabajando. Estaba en silencio, como era costumbre desde hace unos días; Jane estaba revisando unas notas en la mesa del laboratorio y Loki estaba escribiendo en una libreta. Cuando Jane escuchó a Thor, levantó la mirada. Miró de nuevo a sus notas y se levantó de la mesa.

–Voy por algo para almorzar. ¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó a Loki. Él negó. Jane salió de laboratorio, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Thor. Thor suspiró en descontento. Loki se sentía de la misma manera; la actitud de Jane lo preocupaba.

– ¿Qué te molesta, Thor? –preguntó Loki sin levantar la mirada de sus notas. Thor caminó hacia donde estaba Loki y cruzó los brazos.

–Jane. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, hermano. Quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella, pero también deseo respetar sus deseos. La extraño. –dijo tristemente.

–Tal vez deberías hablar de nuevo con ella. –cuando Thor no respondió, Loki continuó. –No te lastimaría intentarlo. –sugirió cansadamente. Thor pensó en ello por unos momentos, debatiendo la idea en su mente.

–Tienes razón. Hablaré con ella esta tarde cuando esté desocupada. –dijo, indicando a la mesa llena de apuntes frente a él. –Sólo espero que me acepte de nuevo. –dijo silenciosamente. Ante esto, Loki sintió un enorme peso en su corazón y sus hombros se tensaron. Pronto sus pensamientos lo invadieron.

_¿En qué estabas pensando, Loki?_

_Ella nunca fue tuya y nunca lo será._

_Thor es a quién ella desea, no a ti._

_¿Por qué querría estar con un mentiroso como tú? ¿Un maestro de la decepción?_

_Nunca podrás ofrecerle lo que necesita, lo que ella quiere. Thor sí._

_Ríndete. Déjala ir._

En ese momento, Loki se dio cuenta de que sus expectativas habían sido demasiado altas. Peleó contra la sensación de quedarse sin respiración. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Thor sintió el cambio en la actitud de su hermano y dio un paso hacia adelante.

– ¿Hermano, te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–No, Thor. –Loki se detuvo. –Y no quiero que me llames así de nuevo.

– ¿Llamarte como?

–Hermano.

Thor retrocedió un paso debido a la incredulidad.

–¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

–Porque no es lo que somos; no somos hermanos, y nunca lo seremos. Y lo sabes. –dijo Loki. Thor sacudió la cabeza.

–Loki, –dijo Thor fieramente. –Sólo porque no compartimos un lazo de sangre, eso no quiere decir que no compartimos un lazo de familia. Eres mi hermano, Loki Hijo de Odín, y siempre lo serás. Nunca olvides eso. –dijo Thor, dando un paso hacia Loki.

– ¡Era una _mentira_, Thor! ¿No lo recuerdas, en el puente? ¡_Nunca fuimos hermanos_! –exclamó Loki en frustración, girándose para encarar a Thor.

–No importa lo que digas, Loki, siempre serás mi hermano. Has estado a mi lado, siempre. Cuando fui un tonto, tú estabas ahí para salvarme de mi castigo con tu afilada lengua y tu rápido ingenio. Estuviste ahí para mí en el calor de la batalla, defendiendo mi espalda. Jotun o no, sigues siendo mi hermano. –Thor se enderezó impresionantemente, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho para probar que hablaba en serio. Loki sólo lo miró y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Thor salió del laboratorio sin otra palabra.

Pasaron algunas horas. Jane leyó cansadamente sus notas. Sabía de posibles caminos que los condujeran a Schmidt y el cubo, pero algunos eran casi imposibles. Bajando sus notas en la mesa, se puso de pie para pensar.

– ¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó curiosamente Loki.

–Eso creo, pero son tan imposibles que no sé si decirle o no a Fury. –respondió Jane sobriamente.

–Cualquier cosa que encuentres vale la pena investigarla, Jane. Ven, vamos a buscar a Fury. –dijo Loki gentilmente. Cuando Jane no respondió, Loki extendió su mano para que Jane la tomara. La tomó vacilante y él los guio fuera del laboratorio.

Pasaron por varios laboratorios, y por otros cuantos pasillos. Bajaron escaleras y llegaron al área de entrenamiento, y Loki abrió la pesada puerta de metal. Steve estaba practicado box con Thor, y Natasha estaba disparando desde la otra esquina del ring. Tony estaba levantando pesas y Banner estaba a su lado, hablando con Pepper. Jane y Loki se acercaron rápidamente a Fury, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, observando a los otros entrenar.

–Fury, creo que he encontrado un camino posible. –dijo una pequeña voz. Fury se giró para ver a Jane. Loki estaba detrás de ella.

Natasha, mirando brevemente Fury, le dijo a Steve y a Thor que dejaran de pelear. Confundidos, dijeron lo que ella dijo, pero cuando vieron a los recién llegados, lo entendieron. Tony, al no escuchar los golpes entre Steve y Thor, bajo las pesas y miró hacia el frente del gimnasio. Pepper y Banner alzaron la mirada.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Un camino hacia el cubo? –preguntó Fury en un tono que podría pasar por esperanzado.

–Bueno, creo que sé donde puede estar Schmidt.

– ¿Dónde, Jane? –preguntó urgentemente.

–Creo que pudo haber ido a Asgard. –dijo Jane vacilante. Ante esto, Thor y Loki se estremecieron.

–Imposible. –dijo Fury incrédulo, pero Jane sacudió la cabeza.

–No completamente. –dijo Jane, girándose hacia donde estaba Steve. – ¿Justo antes de que te congelaras, dijiste que Schmidt tocó el cubo y desapareció inmediatamente, cierto? –Steve frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Los otros la miraron expectantes, esperando que continuara con su explicación. –Probablemente fue transportado a cualquier lugar que estuviera en su mente; ahora que tuvo algunas décadas para pensar e investigar, _sabe_ a donde quiere ir.

– ¿Pero cómo es que fue posible que llegara hasta Asgard? El puente arcoíris fue destruido, Jane. A menos que haya otra forma que no sepamos, no hay manera en que pudiera haber llegado ahí en primer lugar. –dijo Stark.

–Usó el cubo. –respondió Jane simplemente. La habitación se quedó en silencio; Jane estaba nerviosa, y tenía miedo de que Fury sólo ignorara su teoría, como todas las que había tenido antes.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Banner. Loki fue el que respondió esta vez.

–El poder del cubo es casi ilimitado; no casi nada que no pueda hacer. Hace que los viajes inter–dimensionales sean posibles, entre otras cosas. El tresseractor era el artículo más poderoso en el arsenal de Odín, antes de que fuera robado. –respondió Loki. Fury lo miró.

– ¿Por qué no mencionaste esto antes?

–Porque el proceso es extremadamente delicado y difícil de entender, incluso para los Asgardianos. La posibilidad de un hombre Midgardiano descifrando el proceso sería muy pequeña, si que alguna vez llegara a pasar. –dijo Loki. –Pero si Schmidt es el hombre que ustedes dicen que es, entonces la posibilidad de que esté en Asgard es muy alta.

En ese momento, Loki dijo lo que todo mundo temía. La habitación se quedó de nuevo en silencio, con la expresión sombría de cada uno de ellos.

– ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! ¡Todo lo que hicimos no puede ser en vano! –dijo Natasha, con desesperación evidente en su voz. Loki miró alrededor de la habitación, y pudo ver como los demás concordaban con ella. Thor un dio un paso hacia delante, la promesa de una posibilidad brillaba en sus ojos.

–Hermano, ¿no hay manera de que puedas acceder a los pasajes secretos que usabas tan seguido? –preguntó esperanzado. Loki frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Los usaste el día de mi coronación para traer a los Jotuns a la bóveda de armas, y los usaste de nuevo cuando padre cayó en el sueño de Odín. ¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Thor urgentemente. Loki asintió. –¿Hay alguna manera de usar esos caminos para entrar a Asgard? –las miradas de todos cayeron sobre Thor y Loki. El último cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba. Entonces asintió lentamente.

–Sí, pero no creo que pueda intentarlo desde aquí; es diferente en Asgard, Thor.

–¿Pero podemos intentarlo, cierto? –se unió Jane, con la esperanza regresando a su voz.

–Claro. Tenemos que. –respondió Loki.

–Es mejor que ambos comiencen, entonces. Iré al laboratorio en un par de horas para ver que tienen. –Jane y Loki asintieron, y salieron del área de entrenamiento. Antes de que Jane pudiera alejarse, Loki tomó su brazo gentilmente, causando que se detuviera y se girara para verlo.

–Jane, no sé a cuanta magia tenga acceso; como ya dije, la magia que alguna vez estuvo ahí desapareció. Antes, el cubo era una fuente de energía de que la podía sustraer algo, pero ahora, no estoy completamente seguro de que si quiera pueda conjurar magia. –dijo suavemente. Jane se mordió el labio inferior sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al ver su expresión caer, el corazón de Jane comenzó a doler. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo sostuvo fuertemente.

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, lo prometo. –dijo, en un intento desesperado por que le creyera. En realidad lo hizo; la confianza de Jane le había enseñado a tener esperanza.

* * *

Horas después, las puertas automáticas se abrieron, sin embargo, no era Fury quien entró, sino Tony. Los ojos de Jane se iluminaron ante la presencia, se levantó de la mesa e inmediatamente caminó hacia él.

–¡Tony! ¡Llegaste en el momento perfecto! –exclamó Jane. Tony rió.

–¡Wow, qué bienvenida! Ni siquiera Pepper está tan feliz de verme. –dijo con una sonrisa. –¿Dónde está Loki? –preguntó al verlo junto a ella.

–Dijo que estaba cansado, así que le dije que tomara un descanso.

–¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿No estás cansada? –dijo Tony alzando las cejas, Jane negó.

–¡Claro que no! No cuando tengo toda esta información al alcance de mis dedos. –dijo Jane. Tony rió.

–¡Bien, entonces! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño? –dijo con una sonrisa. Jane puso un dedo justo donde se encontraba el reactor arc.

–Necesito los planos de esto, Tony.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó, atrapado con la guardia baja.

–Bueno, como Loki me dijo antes, la magia en la Tierra casi se ha desvanecido. Cuando el cubo estaba aquí, el podía extraer algo de energía de él, haciendo a su magia más fuerte, pero ahora que no está, no tiene mucho de que tomar más que la pequeña reserva que tiene con él, y eso no será suficiente para transportarlos a todos a Asgard.

–¿Así que, me estás diciendo que el reactor arc hará que su magia sea… más fuerte? –Preguntó Tony con suspicacia. Jane asintió.

–Esa parece ser nuestra única opción ahora, Tony. Es la única manera de que podamos detener a Schmidt y recuperar el cubo. –dijo Jane esperanzadamente. Stark le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

–Considéralo hecho. Haré que Pepper los traiga en la mañana. –dijo asintiendo. Jane le lanzó los brazos por el cuello.

–¡Gracias, Tony! ¡Finalmente siento que vamos por el camino correcto! –dijo mientras reía. –Iré a decirle a Loki; espero que aún no esté dormido. –dijo, saliendo corriendo del laboratorio.

Jane corrió por los pasillos, tratando de ver donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres. Sin prestar mucha atención sobre en qué dirección estaba corriendo, Jane chocó con alguien. Se hubiera caído, de no ser un par de fuertes brazos sosteniéndola por los hombros. Levantó la vista y vio a Steve. Jane se sonrojó furiosamente y se paró rápidamente.

–¡Lo lamento _tanto_, no estaba poniendo atención! –dijo Jane disculpándose. Steve sonrió dulcemente.

–Está bien, Jane. No pasa nada. –dijo.

–Steve, ¿me podrías decir dónde está la habitación de Loki? Estamos cada vez más cerca de encontrar el cubo. –dijo Jane emocionada. Steve sonrió.

–¡Esas son grandes noticias, Jane! Su habitación está al final del pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda. –dijo, apuntando al pasillo a su derecha.

–¡Gracias, Steve! –dijo Jane, antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando Jane llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tocó suavemente; luchó por contener su emoción y no entrar corriendo a la habitación. Cuando nadie respondió, Jane giró la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta. Viendo que las luces estaban apagadas, Jane comenzó a cerrar la puerta rápidamente, poniendo su mano libre en la puerta para prevenir que hiciera mucho ruido.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta completamente, una corriente de aire frío la golpeó en el rostro y le quitó la respiración. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y la cerró para que Loki no fuera molestado. Al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación, el aire se volvió progresivamente más frío. Preocupada, se acercó a la cama de Loki. Por la manera en que se movían sus manos, podía decir que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Murmuraba algo, pero Jane no podía entenderlo desde donde estaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó sus manos. Lentamente, rozó sus manos y después la cubrió completamente con la suya. Las manos de Loki estaban casi congeladas. Jane comenzó a masajear la parte de atrás de sus manos gentilmente e intentó despertarlo. Cuando él no respondió, soltó su mano y lo sostuvo del hombro. Lo sacudió gentilmente.

–¿Loki? –dijo suavemente. No hubo respuesta. –Loki, despierta. –dijo Jane, sacudiéndolo un poco más fuerte. De repente, Loki se sentó en la cama, con una daga de hielo formándose alrededor de su mano. La sostuvo en la garganta de Jane, y ella se hizo para atrás a tiempo, evitando una catástrofe. Jane sostuvo al respiración; la respiración de Loki era irregular. Su otra mano giró, prendiendo las luces de la habitación. Jane no se movió para que Loki pudiera regresar en sí. Su piel se había vuelto azul, y unos ojos de color rojo reemplazaban a los usuales verdes esmeralda.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Loki, repentinamente confundido. Jane, con los ojos aún en la daga, respondió suavemente.

–Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. –una pausa. Los ojos de Loki se oscurecieron y después se entristecieron. El hielo desapareció y dejó caer la mano. La tonalidad de su piel y ojos regresó a la normalidad. Peleó para encontrar las palabras correctas.

–Jane, lo siento. No intentaba hacerte daño.

–Sé que es así. Es natural reaccionar así cuando alguien te asusta mientras duermes. –respondió Jane, sentándose cerca de él.

–¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Tuve una idea, sobre cómo vamos a llevarlos a todos a Asgard, para encontrar a Schmidt. Tenemos que usar la energía del reactor arc que Tony creó. –respondió. Jane sonrió ante la confundida mirada de su rostro.

–Lo explicaré después. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jane después de unos momentos. Loki asintió lentamente. –¿Qué pasó? En tu pesadilla, quiero decir. –Loki vaciló. –Claro, no tienes que decirme, pero te escucharé si lo necesitas. –continuó Jane gentilmente. Él asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire.

–Estaba en Jotunheim. Estaba viajando con Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros, así como con Thor. Habíamos ido a buscar respuestas de Laufey, el rey de los Gigantes de Hielo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté eso? –preguntó Loki. Jane asintió y esperó a que continuara.

–Un guardia Jotun retó a Thor a pelear, y antes de que pudiéramos irnos, nos encontramos en medio de una batalla. Había demasiados Gigantes de Hielo; se estaba volviendo casi imposible mantenerlos a raya. Frandal se había lesionado gravemente, y los números de los Jotuns crecían sorprendentemente. La única diferencia fue que ahora no escapamos; mis cinco acompañantes habían sido capturados y asesinados. Fui forzado a ver como los Jotuns lentamente torturaban las vidas de Thor, Sif y Los Tres Guerreros. Fue al tiempo que Laufey se detuvo frente a mí, preparado para aplastar mi garganta, que me despertaste. –dijo. Jane tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

–Fue sólo un sueño, Loki; nada puede lastimarte en un sueño. –le aseguró.

–¿_Nada_ puede lastimarte en su sueño? Yo no diría eso. –respondió fríamente. Jane sólo lo miró; sin saber si había un mensaje oculto detrás de eso. Aún sostenía su mano fuertemente. Loki disfrutaba la familiar calidez de su toque; lo hacía sentir seguro.

–Jane, siento como si algo… estuviera desconectado entre nosotros. Te has vuelto distante, y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué. ¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó en el silencio. Jane negó.

–No, Loki. No has hecho nada malo. –dijo Jane suavemente.

–¿Entonces qué es? Por favor, Jane. Necesito saber. –dijo con ligera desesperación. Jane tomó una bocanada de aire, y soltó su mano. Bajó la mirada a su regazo y trató de ser fuerte.

–Tengo miedo. Soy una cobarde. –respondió bruscamente. Jugó con la orilla de su blusa, y Loki tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, obligándola a que lo mirara.

–¿Miedo de qué, Jane? No eres una cobarde; eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. No tienes nada que temer. –Ante esto, Jane dejó salir un sollozo. Loki limpió la lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

–¿Cómo es que puedo poner en su lugar a Fury pero no puedo decirle a alguien como me siento respecto a él? –lloró Jane. El corazón de Loki se rompió. '_Thor. Ella se refiere a Thor'_.

–Decirle a alguien como te sientes es diferente a decirle a una persona que te deje en paz. Es más difícil cuando abres tu corazón a otro, Jane. –dijo gentilmente. No podía quitarle las intensiones de decirle a Thor lo que sentía; sólo deseaba su felicidad. –Jane, no debes de tener miedo a decirle. Él conoce tu corazón y tú conoces el suyo. –dijo con el corazón pesado.

–¿Pero, qué tal si el no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué hago entonces?

–Confía en mí cuando digo que no rechazará tu amor. ¿Has esperado mucho, no es así? También él. –Jane lo miró, con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

–¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula. Él asintió. Jane puso una mano en su boca, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. –Loki yo… –continuó Jane, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. –Dios, como desearía ser mejor en esto. –dijo, limpiándose los ojos. Loki le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa llena de motivación.

–Como tu amigo, Jane, me sentaría contigo hasta que te quedaras sin respiración. –dijo. Jane frunció el ceño.

–¿Amiga? Loki, no puedo ser sólo eso. No puedo soportar más el sólo ser tu amiga. Yo… yo quiero ser _más_ que eso. –dijo con esperanza. Era el turno de Loki de estar confundido.

–¿Qué? –logró decir.

–Loki, eres tú. Tú eres de quien he estado hablando. ¿De quien crees que hablaba?

–Yo… yo pensé que hablabas de Thor. –dijo Loki aún lleno de asombro. Jane sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Loki, eres tú. Tú eres a quien amo. Eso es de lo que he estado tan asustada; lo intenté, esa noche afuera del bar. Incluso intenté decirte después, pero tenía miedo. –lloró.

–Mi corazón se rompió, y no tenía reparación. Estaba en mi punto de quiebre. Pero entonces, te conocí. Tú viniste; fuiste una distracción, algo que mantenía mi mente fuera de las cosas que sabía que nunca sería.

–Pero entonces, comenzaste a recoger las piezas. Me diste esperanza de que todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Tienes una fe especial en mí que no podía esperar de nadie más. Tú y yo… tenemos mentes parecidas. Tú me empujaste cuando no quería que nadie lo hiciera. Y entonces me empujaste más, y yo empecé también a empujar.

–Cuando me enteré de que Thor había regresado, eso sólo reafirmo el amor que sentía por ti; él no podía ser la persona que necesitaba, y me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso. –terminó Jane suavemente.

Loki seguía ahí, sorprendido. _Esto no puede ser_. No podía empezar a describir la inmensa sorpresa que recorría su ser. Estaba congelado en el silencio.

–Por favor di algo. Lo que sea. –rogó Jane. Loki la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Jane, no sé que decir. –dijo, con la voz a punto de romperse. Jane se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Inmediatamente, Loki se acercó. Le quitó las manos del rostro y besó sus palmas, y entonces las sostuvo en sus mejillas. Jane presionó su frente contra la suya e inhaló fuertemente.

–¿Esto quiere decir que también sientes lo mismo? –preguntó nerviosa. Su voz sonaba tan infantil tan inocente, casi como le tuviera miedo a la respuesta. Loki la miró a los ojos.

Loki besó su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su mandíbula, entonces se movió al cuello, y por último, besó sus labios. Su gentil, pero el pronto se volvió más fuerte y apasionado. Jane se inclinó hacia él, y él se recargó en la almohada. Jane envolvió cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello negro. Las manos de Loki exploraron la espalda de Jane, tratando desesperadamente de acercarla más; sentía como si hubiera un espacio entre ellos que no podía llenar. La necesidad de estar cerca era insaciable.

Se sentaron y Loki sentó a Jane en su regazo. Posó su mano debajo de su pierna, entre el espacio de la rodilla. Las manos de Jane dejaron su cabello y tomaron su cuello. Sus pulgares acariciaron su mandíbula.

–Sí, Jane Foster. Ahora y siempre. –dijo Loki sin respiración, rompiendo el abrazo. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Jane. Loki la besó.

_Siempre, mi amor._

Tony vio como Jane salía apresurada y emocionadamente. Estaba sorprendido de verla, pero su entusiasmo era contigioso. Sacó su celular y llamó a Pepper. Después de unos cuantos timbres, Pepper respondió.

–¿Tony, por qué me llamas? ¿Estoy al final del pasillo, en la estancia, sabes? –dijo suspirando.

–Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchar tu voz. –respondió mientras salía del laboratorio. Giró hacia el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la estancia. Abrió la puerta y entró; Steve estaba sentado en la mesa con Clint y Pepper, jugando baraja. Cuando vio a Pepper, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y terminó la llamada.

–¡Hey, Pep! –dijo, sentándose en la silla vacía junto a ella. Ella bajó su mano y lo miró con suspicacia.

–Hey, Tony. –Él sólo la miró, con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando sus rasgos. Pepper inclinó la cabeza un poco. –¿Qué quieres esta vez, Tony? –preguntó, conociéndolo. Tony sacudió la cabeza, luciendo inocente.

–No sé que quieres decir, Pep. ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo sólo porque quiero? –dijo fácilmente. Pepper rió.

–Tony, ambos sabemos que quieres algo. Escupe. –demandó ligeramente.

–Tu turno, Pepper. –dijo Clint. Pepper tomó la mano y bajó algunas cartas. Tony miró sobre su hombro.

–No escogería esas, Pep. Escoge algo más. –Ella se detuvo, y se giró hacia Tony.

–Perdón Tony, pero creo que yo sé como jugar. Y según recuerdo, tú perdiste casi 100 mil dólares una vez. –respondió, poniendo las cartas en la mesa. Su mano ganó la ronda. Miró de nuevo a Tony con una sonrisa torcida y él rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Te lo dije, ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

–¿Podrías traer los planos del reactor arc para mañana? –preguntó. Pepper alzó las cejas.

–Claro Tony, ¿pero para qué?

–Jane dijo que descubrió una manera de traer a Schmidt de vuelta sin usar el BiFrost como punto de acceso. –respondió Tony casualmente. Todo mundo dejó de hacer lo que hacían.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Clint. Tony asintió.

–¡Eso es fantástico! –dijo Steve.

–Es sólo que necesito empezar a trabajar en ello lo más pronto posible; entre más rápido atrapemos a Schmidt, mejor. –continuó Tony. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Pepper ya estaba en el teléfono.

–¿Rhodey? Hola, es Pepper. Necesito pedirte un enorme favor; Lamento que sea de último minuto. –una pausa. –Necesito que vayas al laboratorio de Tony y tomes los planos del Reactor Arc. Los necesitamos inmediatamente. Están en los archivos guardados. Sólo pídele a Jarvis el acceso; sabes el código. –Continuó. Otra pausa. Pepper sonrió. –Gracias, Rhodey. Te debo una. –dijo Pepper con una sonrisa. Colgó la llamda y miró acusatoriamente a Tony.

–Y cuando dije 'Te debo una', me refería a ti, Tony. –Tony alzó las manos en rendición.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Rhodey es un buen chico, y sabe que puede venir a cobrar favores cuando los necesite. –dijo Tony seguro. Pepper sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

–Pero sabemos que nunca los cobrará; es demasiado bueno para eso. Es por eso que tienes que hacer algo bueno por él. –dijo, mirándolo de nuevo, acusatoriamente. La realidad en las palabras de Pepper lo hizo detenerse. Asintió.

–Lo sé.

Una hora pasó, y Jane continuaba con Loki. No habían conversado el uno con el otro desde hace un rato, sólo se quedaron abrazados, contentos de estar juntos. Jane dejó salir un suspiro y Loki trazaba abstraídamente círculos en su hombro.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Sólo pensaba. –respondió Jane, tratando de esconder la sonrisa.

–¿Sobre?

–Hoy. Es decir, hace sólo unos días estaba completamente perdida, sobre muchas cosas, y ahora siento como si fuera en la dirección correcta.

–Jane, siempre has estado en la dirección correcta; sólo te tomó tiempo y perseverancia llegar a dónde estás con tu investigación. –dijo. Jane dejó salir una suave risa. Él sonrió. –¿Qué? ¿Dije algo divertido?

–No. Pero no me refería sólo a mi investigación. Tú también eres una gran parte de la ecuación, sabes. –dijo Jane, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír.

–Bueno, parece que ambos vamos en el camino correcto. –Loki tomó su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. El silencio llenó el hueco de las palabras. Continuaron de la misma manera por unos momentos más hasta que Jane comenzó a bostezar, y sus ojos se volvieron pesados. Loki la besó suavemente en la frente.

–Deberías ir a descansar, Jane. Has estado despierta mucho tiempo. –dijo Loki suavemente.

–Dormir suena como una excelente idea. –dijo Jane, levantándose lentamente para irse. Bostezó mientras se estiraba. –¿Qué hay sobre tus pesadillas? ¿Estarás bien por el resto de la noche? –preguntó preocupada. Loki asintió.

–Sí, Jane, ahora que te tengo a ti para soñar en las noches. –le aseguró con una sonrisa. Jane le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Duerme bien, Loki. Te veré en la mañana.

–Estaré esperándola con ansias.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Thor pertenece a Marvel y la historia original a Sophietee. Esta es sólo una traducción. **

**Capitulo 15**

Jane sonrió todo el camino rumbo a su habitación. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, recordó que había dejado su libreta de apuntes en el laboratorio. Se giró y caminó hacia el laboratorio. Al tiempo que pasaba las puertas automáticas, bostezó y estiró los brazos. Las luces parpadearon y caminó hacia donde estaba la libreta. La puso bajo su playera y sonrió al pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Al tiempo que Jane se giraba para irse, las puertas automáticas se abrieron, revelando a Thor. La sonrisa de Jane desapareció de su rostro; se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Loki y sabía que Thor tenía que saberlo también, y ella sería quien tendría que hacérselo saber. Pero le preocupaba saber como tomaría las noticias. Nunca quiso lastimarlo, pero ya no podía seguir pretendiendo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado doloroso. Thor se acercó a Jane con una amable sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, Jane. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó. Jane asintió.

–Bien, gracias. Sólo estoy algo cansada. ¿Y tú?

–Estoy bien. ¿Cómo va tu investigación?

–Bastante bien. Estoy bastante emocionada, nos hemos acercado mucho al cubo. –dijo Jane, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. Thor sonrió en respuesta.

–Siempre supe que podrías hacerlo, Jane. Sólo necesitabas creer en ti misma.

–Gracias. –dijo nerviosamente. Un extraño silencio pasó entre los dos mientras Thor pensaba en lo que quería decir.

–Jane yo… –comenzó Thor. Jane alzó la mano.

–Thor, creo que debemos hablar antes de…

–Jane, por favor escúchame. Sólo eso te pido. –dijo amablemente. Jane cerró la boca y lo miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

–No voy a entretenerte con esto mucho tiempo, pero necesito saber si podemos o no volver a lo que fuimos alguna vez, Jane. Tú ya sabes lo que siento, pero deseo comenzar de nuevo desde el principio, o al menos comenzar donde nos quedamos. –dijo Thor. Jane había esperado desesperadamente que esto hubiera tardado un poco más para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y decirle la verdad apropiadamente. _'No de esta manera.' _–Por favor, Jane, di algo.

–Thor, no soy la misma persona que era hace siete meses. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, entre tú y yo. He cambiado. –dijo Jane cuidadosamente. '_Es ahora o nunca Jane. Sólo dilo._' Inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía. –Thor, yo… ya no estoy enamorada de ti. Al menos, no de la manera en que lo estaba antes. No podemos volver a eso.

–¿Pero… podemos intentarlo? –preguntó Thor, con confusión y desesperación en su voz.

–No. Porque… porque amo a Loki. –respondió Jane. En lugar de apartar la mirada, miró a Thor a los ojos para probarle que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Thor estaba destrozado; su corazón se había roto. Jadeó silenciosamente, como si el aire faltara en la habitación. Jane sintió algo de simpatía por él; nunca había deseado decirle de esta manera, pero si no le decía ahora, sabía que no hubiera reunido el coraje después.

–¿Qué? Jane yo pensé… –comenzó Thor, pero no pudo continuar. En su lugar, se giró y salió del laboratorio y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de Jane lo más posible.

* * *

Tony y Pepper caminaban por el pasillo, platicando animadamente. No vieron a Thor salir del pasillo hasta el último minuto. Tony tomó el brazo de Pepper y la jaló antes de que Thor la hubiera tumbado. Thor pasó rápidamente, y ambos, Tony y Pepper, intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo. Antes de que Tony pudiera alcanzarlo, Pepper lo detuvo, diciéndole silenciosamente que esperara. Tomó a Thor por el hombro.

–¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, con la preocupación invadiendo su voz. Él se giró para verla con una expresión llena de dolor. Hablaron en susurros, y Thor se giró de nuevo. Pepper regresó junto a Tony.

–Bueno, ¿dónde está el incendio? ¿Qué sucede?

–Jane le dijo la verdad; él quiere ser más que amigos, pero ella se negó. Me dijo que Jane ahora ama a Loki. –dijo Pepper tristemente.

–Eso es duro. –dijo Tony simpáticamente. Repentinamente, se enderezó y caminó hacia Thor. Confundida, Pepper lo siguió.

–¿Tony, que estás haciendo?

–Lo voy a llevar a por un trago. Claramente necesita uno. –dijo.

–Tony, no es una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si se pone ebrio? ¡No podrás traerlo de vuelta! –dijo Pepper incrédula. Tony sonrió.

–No te preocupes, Pep. Llevaré el traje por si las dudas. Será un tiempo de unir lazos. –dijo ligeramente. Antes de caminar hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, le dio a Pepper un beso en la mejilla, lo que la hizo sonrojar furiosamente.

–No te atrevas a embriagarlo, Anthony Stark. –dijo recuperándose rápidamente.

–Regreso en un rato, Pep.

Tony llevó a Thor a un bar que estaba a 20 minutos de ahí. Se aseguró de evitar el bar al que habían ido la última vez para evitar accidentes.

Ambos encontraron una mesa en el lleno bar, y Tony ordenó las bebidas. Le dio a Thor una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que las bebidas fueron puestas frente a ellos.

–Así que… Dime que pasa grandulón. –dijo Tony sobre el ruido del lugar. Thor sacudió la cabeza, pero abrió la boca para hablar.

–Jane… Ella ya no me ama. Ella no me ama como yo pensaba. Ella está enamorada de mi hermano. –dijo Thor, su voz escuchándose sobre el ruido de las demás.

–Déjame preguntarte esto; ¿Aún la amas? ¿Cómo decías que lo hacías? Porque tengo el presentimiento de que no es así. –dijo Tony en respuesta. Thor no respondió. Ante la falta de respuesta, Tony levantó su vaso hacia Thor.

–Brindemos por los corazones rotos. –dijo ruidosamente. Sus vasos chocaron y bebieron rápidamente. Uno después del otro, las bebidas siguieron viniendo, y Thor las bebía tan pronto estas llegaban a la mesa. Esto hizo reír a Tony, a pesar de la situación.

'_El pobre chico no tomó muy bien el rechazo'_ pensó para sí mismo al tiempo que Thor tomaba de golpe otra bebida.

Tiempo después, Thor estaba completamente ebrio. Tony decidió que era hora de irse, dado que ya era bastante tarde y Fury patearía su trasero si supiera a donde había llevado a Thor. Poniendo una fuerte mano en su hombro, sacó a Thor de su estupor.

–Vamos grandulón, vayamos a casa. –anunció. Thor lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y asintió lentamente. Pero al momento de levantarse, se tambaleó. –Con calma. Vamos despacio. –dijo Tony al tiempo que ponía uno de los brazos de Thor en su hombros. –Listo. –guió a Thor fuera del bar. Cuando llegaron al auto, Tony lo ayudó a subirse.

Tony condujo lo más rápido que el auto le permitió. '_Gracias al cielo por las placas del gobierno'_ pensó Tony con una sonrisa.

* * *

Jane había estado dormida por algún tiempo cuando un fuerte ruido la despertó. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, buscando la fuente del ruido. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y un Thor bastante ebrio entró. Jane suspiró preocupada al tiempo que él se tambaleaba. Se quitó la cobija de las piernas y caminó hacia donde él estaba.

–¿Thor, qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es? –preguntó incrédula. Él no respondió, pero miró alrededor de la oscuridad. Jane lo guió hacia la cama para que se sentara. Entrecerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Los ojos de Thor se cerraron ante la repentina luz, y levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos. Jane se sentó en la cama junto a él, recargando los brazos en las rodillas. –¿Tony te llevó a tomar, no es así? –Thor asintió lentamente, y Jane sacudió la cabeza. '_Maldición, Stark_' pensó frustrada. Repentinamente, un sollozo estrangulado salió de los labios de Thor. –Thor…

–¿Jane, cómo pudiste? –preguntó con el corazón roto. La manera en que lo preguntó hizo que le doliera el corazón, haciéndola sentir aún peor.

–¿Te refieres a romper tu corazón? –preguntó Jane después de un momento. Thor asintió. –Nunca quise hacerlo, Thor. Créeme. Es sólo… es sólo que quería hacer algo bien por primera vez en mi vida, y Loki es exactamente eso. –dijo suavemente.

–Pero, Jane, no entiendo. ¿Soy malo para ti?

–No, Thor; claro que no lo eres. Pero tú también rompiste mi corazón, sabes. –continuó gentilmente, acariciando su espalda. –Tienes que entender que fue muy difícil para mí vivir con eso, con saber en el fondo de mi mente que no regresarías por mí. Sin importar cuán fuerte lo deseara.

–Jane, lo intenté. –sollozó desesperadamente. Jane comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su espalda.

–Shh, Shh. Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo puedes esperar que te esperara por tanto tiempo cuando había intentado cada manera posible de hacerlo? No es justo que me hagas esperar como lo hiciste y esperar que empezáramos dónde nos quedamos. No es justo para ti, ni para mí. –le explicó Jane.

–Pero Jane, yo te amo. –Jane suspiró.

–Thor, mírame. –dijo, casi como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Movió un poco la cabeza para ver su vacíos ojos azules y el levantó lentamente la cabeza. –Tú no me amas; tú amas la _idea_ de mí, y creo que ya también sabes eso. Piensa en ello por un minuto; no me conociste más que unos días antes de regresar a Asgard. Ese tiempo es casi suficiente para amar a alguien, ¿no lo crees? –Jane no recibió respuesta. Thor nos sabía que decir; ella suspiró de nuevo.

–Thor, no quiero que te vayas completamente de mi vida; odiaría eso. Sé que es injusto que te lo pida, pero no quiero perderte como amigo; tú eres invaluable para mí, ahora más que nunca. Por favor entiende eso. También sé que lo único que puedo darte a cambio es mi amistad, pero nada más. –dijo Jane suavemente. –Entenderé si no quieres continuar con nuestra amistad, Thor; es algo difícil de hacer, lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentar si tú lo estás.

Él la miró tristemente, las lágrimas cayendo de sus rosadas mejillas. Jane estiró las lágrimas de su pijama y las limpió. Thor tomó su mano y la besó gentilmente. Asintió.

–Creo… creo que ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo el lo que tus palabras quieren decir, Jane, y estoy en paz con ello, y con todo lo que ha pasado. –tomó un respiro. –Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar por mis errores es darte mi amistad. –dijo lentamente. Los sollozos habían cesado, y respiraba normalmente. Jane se levantó y lo miró, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

–Gracias, Thor. Eres más bueno de lo que crees. –él inclinó su cabeza, y se levantó para irse, pero Jane lo empujó suavemente a la cama.

–Puedes dormir aquí esta noche. –dijo Jane cansadamente.

–Pero Jane…

–Thor, no vas a ir a ningún lado, no con lo ebrio que estás. Despertarás a los demás y podrías lastimarte. Sólo duerme aquí esta noche. –dijo gentilmente. Thor vaciló antes de recostarse en la cama. En cuestión de minutos, estaba profundamente dormido. Jane apagó la luz y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jane recorrió el pasillo con los pies descalzos. Dio vuelta en algunos pasillos, y se talló los ojos, cansada. Tony caminaba hacia ella desde un pasillo diferente, pero tan pronto como la vio, agachó la cabeza en un intento por no ser visto. Jane se detuvo frente a él, con las manos en las caderas.

–Stark, mañana patearé tu trasero. Prepárate. –dijo Jane.

–Claro, amor. –dijo Tony con un tono ligeramente juguetón. Jane sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que lo hayas llevado a que se embriagara. Fue una suerte que llegara en una pieza y no intentara pelear con alguien. –dijo Jane resignada. Tony la miró tímidamente.

–Lo siento, Jane. Te lo recompensaré. –dijo arrepentido. Jane asintió.

–Más vale que así sea. –respondió. Comenzaron a caminar juntos.

–¿Tú habitación no está hacia allá? –preguntó, confundido al tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo a la dirección opuesta.

–Sí, pero un ebrio Dios del Trueno está noqueado en mi cama. –dijo secamente. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron en sorpresa.

–¿En serio? Dios, ¿él… él no intentó hacer… nada, cierto? –preguntó, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable. Jane sacudió la cabeza, y Tony dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

–No. Sólo hablamos, y creo que llegamos a un acuerdo. –respondió.

–Oh, bien. Me alegra que todo se arreglara. –dijo. Jane asintió.

–Yo también. –dijo Jane. Sus pies se estaban congelados con el piso de concreto.

Finalmente, llegaron al pasillo de las recámaras de los hombres. Jane continuó caminando por el pasillo. Tony sonrió de lado juguetonamente.

–Oh, por favor. Cómo si no compartieras recámara con Pepper. –dijo Jane riendo. Tony sonrió.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Es buena compañía. –y le guiñó el ojo. Jane lo miró sorprendida.

–¡Tony! –susurró. Él rió.

–¡Sólo estoy jugando! Le dije que volvería más temprano de lo que pretendía. No quiero despertar a la fiera. –dijo. Jane sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, Stark.

–Buenas noches, amor. ¡Pórtate bien! –dijo con otro guiño y Jane rodó los ojos.

Jane se acercó a la puerta de Loki y la abrió lentamente. Las luces estaban apagadas, y él estaba dormido. '_Pacíficamente, gracias a Dios'_ pensó al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba acostado boca arriba, con una mano en su estómago y otra arriba de su cabeza, en la almohada, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Inconscientemente, él se movió, como si estuviera haciendo lugar para ella. Jane se acostó junto a él, recargando la cabeza en sus brazos. Puso las cobijas sobre ambos y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Thor despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la oscuridad, y prendió la lámpara que estaba en el buró de al lado. Al principio, no podía recordar dónde estaba; esta no era su habitación, y definitivamente esta no era su cama. Se talló los ojos, y todo lo que sucedió el día anterior llegó a su mente.

'_Amo a Loki'_ dijo la voz de Jane en sus pensamientos. El dolor aún seguía fresco, pero más que nada se sentía adormecido. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado entre ese punto y esta mañana. Lentamente comenzó a encajar todas las partes de la conversación que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido. Suspiró y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Entre más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que Jane tenía razón. ¿Cómo pudo haber esperado que ella lo esperara por siete meses? ¿Cómo no pudo esperar que su corazón cambiara en tanto tiempo? Lo más difícil para él era que la persona a la que Jane le abrió su corazón fue su propio hermano, Loki. Apretó los puños y peleó contra el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

_Sí esto es lo que ella desea, la dejaré ser feliz._

_¿Qué tal si ella tiene razón? ¿Y si tan sólo amé la idea de ella?_

Thor se levantó de la cama lentamente. Tenía que saber sobre Loki, si él se sentía de la misma manera respecto a Jane.

* * *

Tony se sentó en el sofá de la sala, con un vaso de agua en su mano y un pie arriba de la mesa de centro frente a él. Aunque no había bebido tanto como Thor, su cabeza aún dolía. Pepper entró, ya cambiada y lista para el día, y suspiró al verlo.

–¿Qué tan tarde llegaste anoche? Te ves horrible. –dijo Pepper resignadamente. Tony sacudió la cabeza. –Te lo mereces. Bueno, más vale que te recuperes pronto, Tony. Fury quiere que entrenes con Steve. –dijo. Tony gimió en respuesta, recargando la cabeza en el sofá.

–Pep, ¿puedes darme una pastilla o algo? Mi cabeza me está matando. –dijo fastidiado. Pepper rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba colgado en la pared. Lo abrió y sacó una caja de pastillas para el dolor. Tomó dos pastillas y se las dio a Tony. Él asintió agradecidamente y se las metió a la boca, seguido por un gran trago de agua.

–¿Cómo te fue anoche? –preguntó Pepper, sentándose junto a él en el sofá. Tony se encogió de hombros.

–Tan bien como pudo haberse esperado. Aunque Jane está bastante molesta. –Tony inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. _Maldición_. Pepper alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, enderezándose.

–¿Y por qué está molesta? –preguntó expectante. Tony rodó los ojos ante su propia estupidez.

–Bueno, no diría que está exactamente molesta, pero tampoco está feliz. Es decir…

–Tony, escúpelo. –demandó.

–Bueno, hice exactamente lo que me dijiste que no hiciera. Lo embriagué, y supongo que al regresar fue a despertar a Jane. Terminó noqueado en la cama de Jane, así que ella lo dejó ahí. –dijo Tony. Intentó hacerlo sonar mejor de lo que en verdad era, pero sabía que Pepper no estaba feliz.

–¿Quieres decir que él solo entró a su habitación? ¿Y entonces quedó noqueado? –le preguntó en un fiero susurro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Pepper pensaba que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que en realidad fue. Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido y alzó las manos al aire.

–No, Pep, no de esa manera. Hablé después con Jane; la vi caminando en el pasillo. Ella dijo no pasó nada entre ellos. Al contrario, solucionaron todo. –dijo Tony rápidamente. Pepper entrecerró los ojos, pero eventualmente se relajó. Parándose, se giró para mirar a Tony.

–Vamos, tienes entrenamiento. –dijo, cambiando el tema. Tony gimió de nuevo y se puso de pie a regañadientes, siguiendo a Pepper al tiempo que ella sabía de la habitación.

–Vamos, Pep, ¿no me puedo saltar esta? ¡He estado en los demás entrenamientos! –rogó.

–No, Tony. Fury te pondrá a entrenar con un compañero hoy. –respondió. Tony corrió hacia ella y la encaró. Pepper continuó caminando.

–¿Pero _Steve Rogers_? Todo mundo sabe que el cap y yo no nos llevamos bien.

–Bueno, pues tendrás que aprender a estar en un equipo, Tony. Ese es el punto. –remarcó Pepper. Tony rodó los ojos.

–¿No puedes ponerme con Thor? Ayúdame, Pepper. –pidió. Pepper negó.

–Tony, tú y Thor no están al mismo nivel.

–¿Y qué tal Natasha?

Pepper lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–_No_, Tony. Fury específicamente quería que ambos trabajaran juntos.

–¡No puedo trabajar con el Chico de Oro de América! ¡No quiero!

–Tony, comienzas a sonar como un niño. Deja de quejarte y supéralo. –dijo Pepper al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta del área de entrenamiento. Empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que Tony pasara. Él gruñó al tiempo que vio que Steve estaba practicando en el ring de boxeo, con Fury y Natasha observándolo a un lado.

–Sólo son unas cuantas horas, Tony. Estarás bien. –dijo Pepper antes de irse.

–Bienvenido al entrenamiento, Stark. –dijo Fury. Natasha se paró detrás de él con las manos en su espalda, observándolo en silencio.

–Gracias. – '_Gracias a Dios que duermo en pants'_, pensó Tony. Steve estaba vestido de manera similar, con pants color gris y una playera color blanco. Stark rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, sin hacer ningún movimiento que indicara que se uniría a Steve en el ring.

–Sube al ring, Stark. –le ordenó Fury impacientemente. Tony bufó y caminó hacia el ring, subiendo y encarando a su oponente. Steve lo siguió.

–Bueno, Stark, te ves del asco el día de hoy. –remarcó Steve.

–Terminemos con esto, Miss América. –respondió Tony.

–Basta ya, chicos. Hoy tendrán un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La agente Romanov será su instructora, enseñándoles las técnicas básicas.

–¿De nuevo explíquenme por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¿Pensé que yo era el que tenía el traje con súper fuerza y avanzada tecnología? –preguntó Tony. Fury ignoró su pregunta.

–Comiencen. –dijo Fury. Natasha se hizo a un lado. Steve se acercó al centro del ring, y Tony hizo lo mismo a regañadientes. Miró a Romanov, ella no estaba para juegos el día de hoy.

Natasha les dio instrucciones simples, Tony y Steve comenzaron a entrenar. Fury dejó la habitación unos minutos después de que el Agente Coulson se acercara a él.

–¿Qué pasó anoche? Te ves horrible. –dijo Steve entre golpes.

–Pasa que soy un buen compañero de equipo ayudando a Thor.

–¿Y de qué manera lo ayudaste? –preguntó Steve, defendiéndose de los golpes de Tony.

–Lo llevé a un bar. –golpeó el lado izquierdo del Capitán. Un bloqueo rápido.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que eso lo ayudará? –preguntó Steve, confundido. Tony lo golpeó directo en la barbilla. Steve la masajeó un poco antes de continuar prácticamente.

–Bueno, cuando una chica rompe tu corazón, dime que si no quisieras unas bebidas. –dijo Tony fríamente. Steve se veía desconcertado, dándole a Tony la oportunidad para que lo golpeara en el abdomen.

–¿Cómo lo tomó?

–¿Cómo _crees_ que lo tomó?

* * *

Loki despertó lentamente; bostezó y estiró los brazos, pero pronto descubrió que un peso desconocido estaba en su brazo derecho. Se giró lentamente, y estuvo felizmente confundido de ver a Jane dormida junto a él. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al tiempo que se giraba cuidadosamente y se levantaba de la cama. La tapó con la cobija y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Tomando algo de ropa limpia, salió de la habitación, hacia las duchas.

Loki dio vuelta en el pasillo y se topó con Thor. Dio un paso atrás y lo saludó cuidadosamente.

–Buenos días. –comenzó Loki, manteniendo su tono neutral y a la defensiva.

–Lo mismo para ti, hermano. –respondió Thor, inseguro de qué decir. Ambos se quedaron ahí parados compartiendo un incómodo silencio, y Loki comenzó a alejarse de Thor para ir a la ducha. Thor siguió la pequeña distancia hacia los baños y tomó a Loki por el brazo, parándose frente a él.

–Loki, tenemos que hablar. –dijo tristemente. Loki inhaló; estaba listo para lo que fuera que Thor dijera.

–¿Y sobre qué, si puedo saber? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Sobre Jane.

–¿Qué hay sobre ella? –una pausa.

–Loki; tengo que saberlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? –preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta. Los ojos de Loki miraron el piso.

–Desde hace poco; al menos, que hemos comenzado a entender lo que sentimos… sobre el otro. –dijo lenta y cuidadosamente. Al menos podía estar confiado de que sería honesto.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, hermano? ¿Cuándo tú sabías que la amaba? –preguntó Thor. Loki frunció el ceño y miró a Thor a los ojos.

–¿Cómo pude hacer qué? Repentinamente…. ¿Desarrollar sentimientos que no puedo controlar sobre una mujer que no puedo evitar amar? –Loki se giró para verlo. Thor buscó en su rostro, porque no lo sabía, Loki no estaba seguro. –¿Por qué me miras así, Thor?

–Perdóname, hermano, pero no sé si hablas con la verdad.

–¿Por qué mentiría sobre esto? Por mucho que quieras negarlo, Jane me afectó de la misma manera que pasó contigo cuando Odín te exilió.

–Porque tú sabías que me amaba, ella esperaba por mí, pero de todas maneras la tomaste para ti. –dijo Thor con los dientes apretados, con la voz rota. Loki no dijo nada. –¿Por qué le mentirías, Loki? –preguntó desesperadamente.

–No le he mentido, Thor. La amo demasiado; ella tiene mi corazón, y creo que yo tengo el de ella. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo entiendas? ¿Por qué es difícil de creer que he llegado amarla como tú lo hiciste, y que ella también me ama? –preguntó Loki. Cuando no recibió una respuesta, continuó. –Respóndeme. –demandó fríamente.

–Esta no sería la primera vez que me mintieras, Loki. O a los demás. La he _amado_….

–¿Sí la amabas tanto como dices, entonces por qué la hiciste esperar tanto? Tú dices _amarla_, pero no puedes mantener las promesas que haces. La lastimaste. Rompiste su corazón. Tú no viste la desesperación que yo vi; la depresión y la tristeza que llenaban todo su ser. Eso la _mataba_; la carcomía desde adentro, esperar por ti y decepcionarse al darse cuenta de que no volverías como dijiste que lo harías. –gruñó acusatoriamente. La quijada de Thor estaba tensa, y apretaba los puños. –Ella estaba buscando por ti, la noche en que llegué a Midgard. No recuerdo mucho, pero recuerdo la tristeza en sus ojos cuando vio que no eras tú.

–No creo que en verdad la hayas amado, Thor. Tú amas la idea de lo que pudo haber sido. Jane decidió eventualmente que no podía seguir esperando por algo que no pasaría. No creas que mis intenciones son viles y mi afecto deshonesto. Tal vez haya sido deshonesto contigo, pero no puedo mentir sobre esto, sobre cómo me siento respecto a ella. Nunca podría mentirle. –terminó Loki suavemente.

Thor no dijo nada; en su lugar, agachó la cabeza. Dejó de apretar los puños y sus brazos cayeron a su lado. Loki cerró los ojos y suspiró, caminando hacia las duchas. Thor habló repentinamente, con una voz tan suave que Loki casi no la escuchó. Loki se detuvo.

–Cuida de ella, hermano. Ámala como yo no pude hacerlo.

* * *

Steve y Tony continuaron entrenando por las siguientes horas con Natasha dirigiéndolos constantemente. Sus instrucciones eran de ayuda, pero implacables. Después de que pensara que ya habían entrenado suficiente, entró al ring.

–Buen trabajo, muchachos. –dijo. Tony y Steve asintieron en agradecimiento, sin demasiada respiración como para decir algo. –Te ves mejor, Stark. Te veías horrible esta mañana. –dijo mirándolo. Tony levantó las manos al aire.

–¿En serio me veía _tan_ mal? ¿Qué pasa? –jadeó. Romanov lo miró expectante. –Llevé a Thor a tomar anoche. Jane le dio las noticias.

–¿Qué noticia?

–Que ama a Loki, no a él. Estaba bastante triste. –dijo Tony entre jadeos. Natasha y Steve intercambiaron una mirada.

–Pobre Thor. –lamentó Natasha. Steve asintió concordando.

–Bueno, Jane dijo que hablaron cuando regresamos, así que aparentemente todo está bien. Aunque apuesto a que él no le cree.

–Supongo que tenemos que esperar y ver.

* * *

Jane despertó, sintiéndose desorientada. Tan pronto se sentó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

_¿Eso significa que también me amas?_

_Si, Jane Foster. Ahora y siempre._

Sonrió para sí misma, pero entonces recordó lo que siguió.

_Pero yo te amo, Jane._

Jane presionó las palmas a sus mejillas, dejando salir un pesado suspiro. _Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. 'Al menos le dijiste la verdad'._

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Loki entró, corriendo una mano por su húmedo cabello. Sus angulares figuras estaban tensas, pero cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Se detuvo y se giró, al darse cuenta de que luz de la habitación se había prendido. Una vez que vio que Jane estaba despierta, sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió.

–Buenos días. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

–Buenos días. –respondió Jane.

–Te ves pensativa. ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno, –suspiró. –Thor y yo hablamos anoche, y le dije sobre lo nuestro. No lo tomó muy bien, y además Tony lo llevó a tomar. Vino a mi habitación anoche, y hablamos un poco más. Le expliqué todo, y creo que ahora lo entiende.

–¿Es por eso que regresaste anoche? –preguntó Loki, alzando una ceja. Jane asintió.

–Sí. No quería que despertara a alguien más, dado que ya era muy tarde, así que le dije que se quedara en mi habitación. –explicó. Loki asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se inclinó hasta unir su frente con la de ella.

–Fue una muy agradable sorpresa.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jane, ligeramente confundida.

–Despertar y verte. –dijo con una sonrisa. Jane rió.

–Me alegra escucharlo. –respondió con un bostezo. Se levantó y recogió su cabello en una coleta. –Soy un desastre. –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba su pijama.

–No, no lo eres, Jane.

–Bueno, me siento como uno. –dijo. Se giró para verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios. –¿Te veo en el laboratorio, Okay? Tengo que ducharme y después hablar con Tony sobre el reactor arc. –dijo. Loki asintió, y Jane lo besó antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Poniéndose una camisa de franela, Jane pensó en lo cerca que estaban de encontrar a Schmidt. Todo lo que necesitaba era una forma de que Loki transportara a los Avengers a Asgard y encontrar a Schmidt. '_Sólo espero no estar equivocada'_, pensó.

Dejó la habitación y se dirigió hacia el pasillo en busca de Tony. Afortunadamente, los planos del reactor arc ya estaban en el laboratorio; no podía esperar a que Tony comenzara a trabajar en ellos.

Giró la esquina y caminó hacia el laboratorio. Abrió las puertas y encontró a Fury junto con Coulson. Al tiempo que Jane se acercaba a ellos, Coulson dejó de hablar y le sonrió ligeramente.

–Buenos días, señorita Foster. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

–¿Algunos de los dos ha visto a Stark? Necesito hablar con él sobre la investigación.

–Está entrenando con Steve y Natasha.

–Gracias. –dijo y se giró. Caminó rápidamente hacia el gimnasio. Abrió las puertas de metal y encontró a Natasha, Steve y Tony en el centro del ring, hablando en susurros. Se giraron, y Jane tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban hablando sobre ella. Tony se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió.

–Buenos días, cariño. ¿Vienes a patear mi trasero? –preguntó alegremente. Jane sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que los tres bajaban del ring. Tony caminó hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su frente brillaba debido al sudor.

–Por mucho que me encantaría, no será hoy. Te necesito en una pieza para que trabajes en el reactor arc.

–Ah, está bien. Pepper puso los planos en tu laboratorio. Hablé con Fury sobre tu idea. Trajo todo el material necesario anoche. Podré terminarlo en un día o dos. _Tal vez esta noche_, si no entreno. –dijo mirando a Natasha, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. –Podemos probarlo con Loki cuando lo termine.

–Perfecto. Aun tengo que explicarme cómo funcionará con él, pero tal vez necesites estar ahí, para ayudarme con lo que se me dificulte. –dijo Jane emocionada. Steve dio un paso adelante, siguiendo a Natasha.

–¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? ¿O a alguien? –preguntó Steve genuinamente. Jane sonrió ante su oferta.

–Eres muy dulce, Steve, pero por ahora no hay nada. Pero si te necesito, te lo haré saber. –Steve asintió, y Tony reenfocó su atención en él.

–Te veré a ti y a Loki esta tarde para hacer una revisión del progreso.

–Te despejaré el día para que trabajes en el reactor arc, Stark. –dijo Natasha.

–Gracias, Nat.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, y entonces el día pasó a la noche. Jane trabaja sin descanso junto a Loki, asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto, que ningún cabo se quedó sin resolver. No pasó mucho antes de que ella y Loki hubieran terminado y no tenían nada que hacer hasta que llegara Tony. Jane estaba sentada en la mesa del laboratorio, como era usual, columpiando las piernas. Loki se paseaba lentamente por la habitación, mirando el suelo.

–Deja de caminar, me pones nerviosa. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa. Eso sacó a Loki de sus pensamientos, quien miró a Jane pensativo.

–Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando. –dijo, enfocándose en ella al tiempo que se acercaba hacia donde estaba sentada. Aunque estaba sentada arriba de la mesa, aún tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

–Relájate. –dijo, corriendo los dedos por el cabello de Loki. –Tony estará aquí en cualquier… –Jane fue interrumpida por un Tony Stark sin aliento que había entrado rápidamente al laboratorio. –…. Minuto. –terminó.

–¡Lo terminé! –dijo orgulloso. Estaba sosteniendo algo…. Brillante en sus manos cubiertas de aceite. En lugar de brillo normal color azul, ahora el reactor tenía un brillo verde, zumbaba ligeramente.

–Eso fue rápido. –remarcó Jane mientras se bajaba de la mesa. Tony corrió hacia donde estaba, ansioso de ver si el reactor arc funcionaría con Loki.

–Bueno, cuando tienes mucho tiempo en tus manos y sabes lo que estás haciendo, es pan comido. –dijo. –¿Jane te explicó todo, cierto? –le preguntó a Loki. Loki asintió. –Bien. –respondió, ahora mirándolos a los dos. –Usé tus notas, Jane, y tomé tu teoría e intenté lo mejor que pude de aplicarlo en el tecnología del rector, así que es ligeramente diferente que el mío. Tiene un calibre más alto de poder y una energía un poco más diferente.

–¿Cómo debo usarlo? –preguntó Loki. Tony miró a Jane, igual de curioso que Loki.

–Intenta con sostenerlo por ahora. Veamos si puedes obtener algo de él. –sugirió Jane. Tony le dio el nuevo reactor Loki. Loki lo tomó entre sus palmas, temeroso de quebrar lo que parecía era una delicada tecnología.

–Es bastante fuerte; no tienes que preocuparte de que se quiebre si se cae. Lo hice específicamente de esa manera, por si acaso. –le aseguró Tony. Loki asintió. Giró el brillante objeto entre sus manos, sintiendo la energía dentro de él.

–¿Puedes sentir algo? –preguntó Jane ansiosa. Loki asintió ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose en la energía que estaba dentro del pequeño aparato. Sintió a la energía buscándolo, y él la tomó. Extrayendo energía de él, Loki lo probó para ver si podía manipularlo. Jane jadeó repentinamente.

Las luces del laboratorio se habían apagado repentinamente, con la única fuente de luz siento el rector en el pecho de Tony. La temperatura de la habitación cayó también.

–Funciona. –dijeron Tony y Jane al unísono. Loki abrió los ojos lentamente, y las luces regresaron.

Jane no podía creer lo que veía; su teoría era _correcta_. Se cubrió al boca con las manos, intentando esconder su sonrisa, y Tony la abrazó dando vueltas en círculos.

–¡Eres una genio, Jane! ¡Brillante! –dijo riendo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y Loki se aclaró la garganta. Tony puso a Jane en el suelo y tosió incómodo.

–Cierto, lo olvidé. Lo siento. –dijo sinceramente mientras suprimía la sonrisa.

Jane sabía que sólo había una manera de probar si su teoría era _verdaderamente_ correcta.

–Okay, intentemos algo más. Quiero que me transportes al otro lado de la habitación. –dijo, ignorando el arranque de afecto de Stark. Los ojos de Loki y Tony se abrieron en sorpresa.

–Jane no sabes cómo funciona, o lo que puede hacer. Preferiría no hacerlo. –dijo Loki preocupado. Tony asintió.

–Tiene razón amor. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de qué pasará. No nos arriesguemos, al menos no por ahora.

–No, ¡Tenemos que intentarlo! Sólo será al otro lado de la habitación. Nada demasiado lejos para preocuparse. Funcionará. –rogó.

–Jane, podría ser peligroso. Preferiría no intentarlo sin más práctica, especialmente contigo. –dijo Loki, intentando razonar con ella. Jane sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo inténtalo. Saldrá bien. –dijo con una sonrisa. Loki suspiró en resignación, y a regañadientes comenzó a enfocarse en la energía del reactor arc para transportar a Jane. No estaba seguro de cómo iba hacerlo, pero entonces recordó lo que Jane dijo el día anterior: _probablemente se transportó a cualquier destino que haya estado en su mente._

Loki se enfocó en un punto específico de la habitación, y pensó en Jane. Repentinamente, una luz cegadora lo golpeó a él y a Stark. Jane ya no estaba. Esperó ansiosamente a que apareciera; y la expresión de Tony rebelaba que estaba igual de preocupado que Loki. Ambos escanearon la habitación por cualquier señal de ella, pero no podían encontrarla. Las luces se apagaron, dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Las luces prendieron de nuevo. La misma luz apareció y Jane aterrizó en su espalda, mientras un jadeo salía de su boca. Loki puso el reactor en la mesa y corrió hacia ella, seguida por Tony.

–¿Estás bien, Jane? ¿Estás herida? –preguntó alarmado, arrodillándose junto a ella. Jane cambió el peso hacia sus codos y asintió. Loki dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

–Ese fue un duro aterrizaje. –dijo Tony, aún en shock.

–Necesitamos trabajar en eso. –logró decir Jane. Tony dejó salir una risa, y Loki sonrió. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron. El resto de la iniciativa entró, junto con Pepper, el Agente Coulson y Fury. La confusión era evidente en sus facciones.

–¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –demandó Fury.

–Todas las luces se apagaron. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Steve, confundido.

–¡Jane! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Pepper al ver a Loki examinándola.

–Probamos mi teoría. –dijo Jane, aún sin aliento. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó Banner después del que se sintió como un eterno silencio. Jane asintió. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta.

–Funciona exacto como les dije que lo haría. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa. –Todos irán a Asgard.

* * *

**¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Estaba con los proyectos finales de semestre, y me alegra anunciar que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, así que los capitulos ya no deben de tardar tanto. Muchas gracias por leer y espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado!**

**Besos!**

**xsxbx **


End file.
